Healing Hands
by IamKate
Summary: Jacob Black stood by as the woman he loved, Bella, married another man. Years later, Jake's injured in an accident. The only one who can help him recover is his god-daughter Nessie…Bella's daughter who happens to be in love with her much older friend. AH
1. My Angel

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is Rated M for adult themes and strong language. Per site rules, you need to be at least 16 to read this story.**

_A/N – This is my first attempt at writing an all human story. Those familiar with my work know that I usually write imprint stories only. (And to my readers…in case you're wondering, yes, I'm still working on my other stories, Stormy Imprint and Absent Imprint. They will continue to be my top priority.) I'm writing this because I wanted to branch out and try a different genre. __There aren't a lot of Jacob/Nessie stories out there that are all human, and usually the AHs make them the same age. This story is a little different as Jacob is Bella's age. When I was a teenager, I would go to used book stores and buy the cheesy 1980's Harlequin Romance novels where the girl always fell in love with the unattainable older man. They were some of my favorites, and I'm writing this story with them in mind. I hope you enjoy it!_

xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx

**Healing Hands**

Jacob's POV

**Prologue**

"Jacob."

I turned away from the mirror where I'd been adjusting my tie to look at my 13-year-old god-daughter Renesmee. She was the image of her father with the exception of her warm chocolate brown eyes…Bella's eyes.

I felt the familiar ache that I always did when I thought of Bella, my ex-girlfriend.

"Nessie, what are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. I was 10 minutes away from getting married to Leah Clearwater. I turned back to look into the mirror as I eyed my tux one more time.

"Jacob…please don't marry Leah," Ness's voice interrupted my inspection.

I looked over at her with a frown. Nessie's eyes were filled with tears. I quickly walked over to her and cupped the side of her face. I'd always been close to Renesmee. From the moment she was born, I'd watched over her and protected her. I loved Bella with all my heart and soul. As Ness was an extension of Bella, I made sure that she never had a care in the world. Edward told me on numerous occasions that I was spoiling his daughter, but I knew that was impossible. Ness was one of the most selfless, caring people I'd ever met…even if she was just a kid.

"Ness, what's got you so upset?" I asked in concern.

"You're making a mistake," Ness suddenly said. "You don't love Leah."

My stomach twisted painfully at her words. Did I love Leah as I loved Bella? No. I had been in love with Bella for over half my life, from the moment she moved to Forks when she was 12 and I was 10. We had become instant best friends. She'd been my first kiss…my first girlfriend. Of course, as soon as Edward Cullen moved into town that all changed. Edward swept Bella off her feet. He was rich, sophisticated, and I'd never stood a chance.

Bella broke up with me and began dating Edward their senior year. We'd miraculously remained friends, and I'd even sucked it up and become amicable towards Edward. I'd rather have had Bella as a friend than not have her in my life at all. When Bella and Edward had turned 18, they'd gotten married and a year later, my god-daughter was born.

I swallowed as I met Nessie's unrelenting stare. "Why don't you think I love Leah?"

"You're only marrying her because she's pregnant," Ness stated firmly.

My hands began to shake in anger. I had told Bella that fact in confidence. How could she discuss that with anyone, especially her impressionable daughter?

"That's none of your business, Renesmee," I snapped and felt instantly ashamed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"So it's true?" Nessie whispered. "I overheard Mom talking to you about it on the phone but I…I wasn't s-sure."

I sighed before grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the couch that was set up in the room. How did you explain to a 13-year-old girl about facing the consequences of your actions? If Bella hadn't told me that she and Edward were expecting another baby after trying for so many years, I probably wouldn't have slept with Leah that night. But Leah had been my friend for years…even longer than Bella and I had been. She'd just found out that her ex-boyfriend had gotten engaged to her cousin and we'd turned to each other in comfort. Now, I was doing what I felt was best to rectify the situation. I was going to marry the mother of my child. Since I knew I'd never love anyone as much as I loved Bella anyway, why not do the responsible thing and do right by Leah?

"Yes, Leah is pregnant," I admitted.

"But Jake…you don't have to marry her! That idea is so outdated!" Ness insisted.

"Maybe it is…but Ness, I'm 30-years-old. I've always wanted a family and this is my chance. I know given the circumstances, it doesn't seem like I love Leah, but I do," I told her and watched her flinch. I continued gently, "Maybe it's not with all the fire and passion I thought I would have with my wife, but Leah and I have been good friends for a long time. We've talked this over at length, and we both want this."

There was a knock on the door and I heard Leah's brother Seth call out, "Jake, it's time. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there," I returned, standing up.

Nessie stood up too and grabbed my hand, halting me when I went to walk away.

"Jake, please…" Steady tears continued to run down her face. "I…I have something I need to tell you…"

I looked at the door and then back down at my god-daughter. "Can it wait?"

She instantly shook her head before swallowing. "J-Jake…I'm begging you. Please don't marry her. W-wait for me to grow up. I love you, Jacob."

My heart turned tenderly as I stared down at my beautiful, brave girl. Leaning down, I kissed her gently on the forehead and pulled away. Her eyes were closed as tears seeped out from behind her closed lids.

"Nessie," I said softly, grasping her chin lightly. When she opened her liquid brown eyes, I told her, "Someday…you're going to make some guy a very lucky man."

Defeat and heartbreak filled her expression. Pulling away from me, she turned and went to look out the room's window. I could hear music begin to play in the church. Looking back at Ness one more time, I turned and headed towards the door.

Just as my hand reached the doorknob, Nessie spoke up.

"You'll regret it, Jacob," she told me in a voice that was suddenly wise beyond her years. "Someday, you'll look back on this day and wish you'd listened to me."

I stared at her, trying to think of something to say to make her understand. I felt for her. I'd been in her exact position when Bella married Edward 14 years ago.

"I'm sorry, Ness," was all I could get out, before opening the door to face my future.

**Chapter 1 – My Angel**

_Nine Years Later_

Pain. Every single molecule in my body was screaming out in excruciating pain. What the fuck happened? One minute I was riding my motorcycle and then…

"Mr. Black? Can you hear me?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

I tried to answer, but I couldn't open my mouth. I felt like I was drowning. All I could taste was blood. Something was shoved down my throat making me want to gag, but I was suddenly, blessedly able to breathe again. My eyelids were shoved open as a light was flashed into my eyes.

People were asking me questions, but I couldn't respond. I wasn't able to move at all, which was beginning to fill me with blind panic. I could hear one authoritative voice order that I be given a sedative and soon after that welcoming darkness overtook me.

From there on out, I was in and out of consciousness. I thought I recognized my sister Rachel's voice and her husband Paul's. Another time, I heard Leah mutter something about how she couldn't handle living with a "cripple." A cripple? What the fuck was she talking about?

Every time I tried to speak, I found that I couldn't muster up the energy to form a single word, let alone ask the questions that were torturing my confused, exhausted brain. At one point, I heard someone crying softly next to my bed. I was conscious enough to realize that they were touching me. One soft hand was holding mine…it felt so delicate and tiny. The other was running soothingly through my hair. It felt good. The sobbing tore at my heart though. I wanted to comfort the person. When I was unable to, I internally began screaming in frustration. What was wrong with me?

"Jacob, please keep fighting," an achingly familiar voice said. "I need you so much…I-I'm not ready for you to leave yet."

Concentrating with every ounce of strength I had, I finally whispered, "Bella."

The caressing hands suddenly disappeared. I groaned and this time, I heard it echo around the room. I tried to turn my head but couldn't. I didn't want her to go away…my angel. The room was suddenly filled with activity.

"It looks like he's coming around," a male voice said. I moaned again. I didn't want _that_ voice. I wanted the one who'd just been speaking to me…my angel.

"Jacob, my name is Dr. Carver. Can you hear me?"

"Mmhmm."

"You gave us quite a scare," the doctor said. "Do you remember what happened?"

I felt myself frown as I tried to focus. I couldn't remember a thing at first and then fuzzy memories began to filter through my mind. I remembered fighting with Leah…again. I was upset because it was the anniversary of our son's death, and she'd wanted to go to some party.

That was the problem about having a ton of money. There was always some place we had to be seen. I had stated, yet again, that I wanted a divorce and Leah had just laughed. I'd gone for a ride on my Harley to cool down when a car suddenly went through a red light and-"

"Accident," I finally answered.

"That's right," Dr. Carver responded. "You've been in a coma for the past two weeks. However, your vitals are looking good."

I opened my eyes and found myself looking into the elderly face of the man speaking to me. I glanced around the room and saw a couple of nurses working over me. I also saw Rachel and Paul standing on the opposite side of the room. I didn't see anyone else. Uncontrollable anger began to swell inside me. Where was she?

"Angel," I murmured.

"What angel, Jake?" My sister asked, looking worriedly at the doctor. He just shook his grayish brown head.

I sighed and repeated, "Angel."

"It's just us," Rachel said, trying not to sound as frightened as she looked.

"You know…why don't you just try to relax, Jacob?" Dr. Carver insisted, his blue eyes looking at me intently as the nurse standing next to my bed injected something into my IV. My eyes rolled in my head and I was out again.

Over the next few days, my room became a flurry of activity. Rachel came to visit me every day. Even my other sister, Rebecca, flew in from Hawaii and spent a couple of days with me. The three of us were all that was left of our family. Our mother had died from cancer when I was still a teenager, and our father had passed away the year before from a heart attack. I really wished he was here right now. I could have used his wisdom to get me through what I was dealing with.

Aside from a concussion, broken arm, and collapsed lung, we also found out that I'd been paralyzed from the waist down. The doctors told me that there was a possibility it was temporary. A body scan showed that I hadn't severed my spinal cord when I flipped off my bike, but there was massive swelling throughout my back. I was able to move my upper body, but my lower half was useless dead weight.

I tried to keep my spirits up, but it was hard. What if I remained paralyzed when the swelling went down? Evidently my beloved wife wondered the same thing. About a week after I had woken up, Leah finally made an appearance.

"Here," she said, handing me an envelope.

"What's this?" I asked, not even bothering to open it.

"I've decided you were right," Leah said, pulling out a cigarette from her purse.

"Leah, you can't smoke that in here," I reminded her. Sighing, she put the unlit cigarette back, and ran her hands through her expertly dyed hair.

"Look Jacob, this marriage was a mistake. If I hadn't gotten pregnant, you wouldn't have married me in the first place. I think it's time we both accept that what we had is over."

Ironic. I'd been telling her that for months…hell, for years, but she would never hear it. We were part of high class society…the toast of Seattle. Leah refused to lose her throne as one of the wealthiest socialites in the state of Washington. I could understand her insecurities in some ways. We'd both grown up poor on the reservation. I'd worked my ass off to build my empire, and Leah had been the perfect trophy wife. But it was an empty existence.

As I glanced at her, I tried to remember that we had been friends at one time. I had even convinced myself during the early years of our marriage that I was in love with her. But when I looked at her now, all I could feel was disgust and anger. Sometimes I thought she was glad that our son died. He would have interfered too much with her social life. I should have never married her. If there were ever two people more incompatible for each other, it was Leah and me.

"So why the divorce now?" I asked her, before waving at my motionless lower body. "Is it because of this?"

"Jacob, I'm sorry," Leah said, holding her chin up in a way that emphasized her plastic surgeon's excellent work. "I'm not good with _this_."

She nodded in the direction of my body, but wouldn't look at it. It was as if I'd suddenly grown scales and a tail. I couldn't really say I blamed her. If I could escape from myself, I would too.

"Fine," I sighed, closing my eyes to block her out. I was trying very hard not to lose my temper. It seemed that I was always ready to lash out anymore.

"You'll recover Jake…I just know it," Leah tried to assure me, but it was half hearted at best.

"Just go," I responded through gritted teeth.

I heard the taps of her heels on the linoleum grow distant. I opened my eyes again to stare at the wall. So what now? I was a soon-to-be wifeless cripple. Before I could wallow any further in self-pity and depression, my door opened and Bella and Edward Cullen walked in. My heart did its familiar tug of longing as I looked at Bella.

Even at 41, she was just as beautiful to me as she'd been when we were teenagers. Her hair was still a rich dark brown. She normally wore it just past her shoulders, but today she had it back in some kind of twist. There were lines around her mouth and eyes, but they only defined her features in a good way. To me, she was even more desirable than she'd been 20 years ago.

"Jacob, hey," she said as she approached me, giving me a hug. I tried not to dwell on her familiar, incredible scent.

"Hey Bells," I murmured.

"I'm so sorry we weren't here for you earlier. We just got back from taking Oliver to Disneyworld in Florida."

My stomach lurched as I thought about Edward and Bella's son, Oliver. My son would have been about the same age as Ollie, but my son had been stillborn. He'd been beautiful though, with dark hair and perfect features. My little J.J.

"How was the trip?" I asked casually, trying not to dwell on the past.

"It was good, Jacob," Edward spoke up for the first time. "Ollie had a blast."

He looked at me in sympathy. I had a feeling it was because he saw some of the torment on my face, rather than any pity he felt towards my present condition. Edward had always been very good at reading people. I was pretty sure he knew that I had never gotten over Bella.

Pulling my thoughts away from that dangerous path, I wondered, "What about Nessie? Did she have fun?"

My relationship with my god-daughter had grown strained over the years. At one time, I'd been closer to her than anyone. After my marriage to Leah, Ness had avoided me at all costs.

"She didn't go with us," Bella spoke up. "She's studying for her exams right now."

"I'm surprised she didn't come and see you," Edward said with a frown.

Truth be told, I was too. Even with our differences, I couldn't believe Nessie was so unfeeling towards me that she wouldn't come and visit. She lived and attended school in Seattle, for Christ's sake. She probably lived only a few minutes from the hospital. I took a deep breath as I forced myself to rein in my temper again.

"It sounds like she's pretty busy right now," I replied through gritted teeth, trying not to show my hurt.

"It's probably that guy she's involved with," Bella said disdainfully.

Edward chuckled. "He's pre-med Bella. I don't think he's out to corrupt any souls."

"He's not good enough for our daughter," Bella remarked.

"Well, who is though?" I tried to joke.

"Who is indeed," Bella murmured, her eyes lingering briefly on my face before she turned to her husband. "We should probably get going."

"We're going to be staying with my sister and Jasper while we're here," Edward told me. "Ollie's with them right now, in fact."

"Oh…okay," I replied, trying not to look too disappointed. They just got here after all.

"We'll come see you tomorrow," Bella assured me. "And if I can track down that daughter of mine, I'll make sure she comes to visit you too."

"Thanks Bells, I'd like that," I said, suddenly drained.

She leaned down and kissed my cheek. "You'll get through this Jacob. You're one of the strongest people I know."

And with that, she and Edward left me alone with my thoughts. What was I going to do with my life if I remained impaired? I really didn't need to work. I had started off as a mechanic in a garage when I was a teen. By the time I was 20, I owned my own shop. When I reached 25, Edward's sister, Alice, talked me into growing my business and buying another shop outside of Port Angeles. She was an investor and convinced me that it would be a good idea. She also took some money I gave her and put it into the stock market. Even in a recession, she knew when to buy and when to sell. By the time I was 35, "Jacob's Garage" was a successful chain throughout the state of Washington, and I was a millionaire several times over. Now, I worked behind a desk…something I could easily do at home. If there were complaints, I had well paid managers who could handle them.

My thoughts turned to La Push. I was technically supposed to have inherited the title of "Chief." It was my father's before me, but since I didn't live on the reservation, I passed the title to my sister, Rachel. She was the first woman chief in our tribal history and she excelled in the role. I hadn't forgotten my roots though. I had donated plenty of money to the rez over the years, and the people used it to make improvements. La Push was now building up a reputation of being an "eco" tourist place to visit for bored suburbanites.

Maybe my next step in life would be to go back to La Push for awhile. I owned property there. After donating a million dollars to the reservation, they had let me build a green home that sat on the cliffs overlooking the ocean. It might be just the place I needed to go to recuperate. And if my body didn't heal, then I could always throw myself off the cliff…or should I say, roll myself off. I chuckled at my own dark humor as I waited for Dr. Carver to make his rounds. When he came to check on my progress, I told him my idea of returning home.

"I'm okay with that," the doctor replied hesitantly. "But you'll need to hire someone to go with you. You're going to need assistance with your physical therapy exercises. You'll also need to set up an appointment with the hospital in Forks so that you'll continue to get monitored care."

"Okay," I replied, my spirits lifting for the first time since I'd regained consciousness. The longing to go home was suddenly overwhelming. I told Edward and Bella my plans when they came to visit me the next day.

"You know what," Bella said excitedly. "This is perfect. Nessie is training to be a physical therapist. She's already certified as a physical therapy assistant. Her summer break starts soon. I'm sure she'd be willing to help you if we asked."

I snorted. I was pretty sure given Ness's disdain for me that she'd sooner help me off a cliff than assist me…how convenient that one would be so readily available for her.

"What do you think, Edward?" Bella asked her husband.

"I'm not sure," Edward frowned.

Bella rolled her eyes. "C'mon Edward, it's not like Jake is going to seduce our baby. He'll be the perfect gentleman, won't you Jake?"

"Yeah, there's no problem there. I can't seduce anyone right now," I reminded them both.

"That's the thing…there's a possibility that you _can_," Edward replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

I sometimes forgot that Edward was a doctor. Granted he was a psychologist, but I was pretty sure he dealt with patients in my condition before. I also had the humiliating feeling that he talked to his dad about my case. Carlisle was a world renowned doctor who lived and worked out of Forks. I could just imagine the two of them discussing my sex life.

"Well, Ness and Jacob are both adults," Bella told her husband dismissively. "Besides, I trust Jake to do the right thing."

"Thanks Bells," I muttered, my cheeks burning. I eyed Edward who was still looking at me suspiciously. "Look…even if Ness agreed to help me, which I doubt she will, I can promise you I won't touch her. She's just a kid."

"She's not a kid. She's a 22-year-old woman," Edward reminded me. I was actually a little startled to hear that. When had Nessie grown up?

"You still have nothing to worry about…she's my god-daughter, Edward. I don't have any intention of seducing her. I'm too old for her anyway."

"You're 39. I don't think you're ready for the retirement home just yet," Edward huffed.

"Edward, enough," Bella finally said in an exasperated tone. "If Ness can help Jacob, then she's going to help him. I'd feel better knowing that Jake's being cared for by someone he knows rather than some unfeeling stranger. I'm going to call Renesmee right now."

Edward and I stared at each other uncomfortably before he broke away and went over to glance out the window. Bella left the room to make her call. I was left staring up at the ceiling, trying not to get too hopeful. I seriously doubted Nessie would help me. I'd have to go through the hassle of finding and hiring someone else, but at least I'd be back home.

Still…I really hoped it would be Ness that oversaw my care. Bella came back about 10 minutes later. She had a satisfied smile on her face.

Renesmee had said yes.

_**A/N - Please review and let me know what you think! If you'd like to see the story's banner, go to my profile page and click on the link to my photobucket account. It's in the "Story Banners" album.**_


	2. No Pain, No Gain

**Chapter 2 – No Pain, No Gain**

Jacob's POV

"C'mon Mr. Black, just a couple more stretches," the blonde bitch of a physical therapist instructed. I gritted my teeth as I twisted the exercise ball I was holding from side to side. Who would have ever thought something so simple could be so friggin painful. Aside from the pain killing my back, my broken arm throbbed painfully in its cast.

"Don't be a slacker. We need to keep your upper body strong," Rosalie remarked as she made notes on her clipboard.

"Fuck you," I snarled.

"Now, now, Mr. Black, that negative attitude is not going to help you any," she said.

How the hell did I end up with her as a physical therapist? She had the face of an angel, and the work ethic of a slave driver. I grunted as I continued with my task. In the almost month since I'd been in the rehabilitation center, I had only recovered slightly from my paralysis. I knew when I had to use the bathroom, but I still had no sensation in my legs. I feared the worst. Most people who suffered from temporary paralysis usually regained full sensation after two weeks. I was going on three weeks and two days.

"Hey Mr. B, you're looking good today," Emmett, one of the other physical therapists, said.

He went up to Rosalie and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle before he moved onto his own patient. I was pretty sure they had something going on. I just hoped they weren't having sex on the mats that I was currently being tortured on.

"One more, Mr. Black," Rosalie insisted.

I rocked the ball from side to side again. My arm felt like it was being stabbed by a thousand knives. My face broke into a sweat and finally having enough, I chucked the ball across the room causing Rosalie to jump.

"God dammit!" I yelled as pain wracked my body.

"Aww…don't let him intimidate you, Rose," a feminine voice said.

My head whipped in the direction of the newcomer. Standing in the doorframe was Renesmee. I hadn't seen her once in the entire time I was hospitalized. She looked…different. Older. I was startled to realize that the last time I saw her was two years ago at her 20th birthday party. Her bronzed curls were pulled into a ponytail, which emphasized the alabaster completion of her skin. She had minimal makeup on and was wearing yoga pants and a form fitting t-shirt that had an employee badge attached to it. Yet, she looked…beautiful. And it pissed me off.

"Where the hell have you been?" I snapped at the same time Rosalie said, "Hey Nessie."

"Hey Rose. Sorry Jacob, I've been busy with school," Ness explained, not quite meeting my eyes as she looked at my chart. "I stopped by to see you a couple of times but you were always asleep."

"Do you know him?" Rosalie asked in a low tone.

"He's my godfather," Nessie replied.

"Oh…sorry," Rosalie whispered, giving an exaggerated wince which caused Renesmee to smirk.

"Yeah, I'm right here, you know," I said waspishly. "Just because I'm a cripple doesn't mean I still can't hear you."

"And you're in such a wonderful mood too," Ness remarked. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier to enjoy your delightful company."

"I'm surprised you even thought to come visit me at all," I responded petulantly.

Somewhere in the back of my head, I realized I was pouting like a little bitch, but I couldn't seem to help myself. Ness realized it as well, because she just rolled her eyes. She and Rosalie discussed my case for a few minutes before Rosalie turned her attention back to me.

"Well, I think we're all finished here. Just think, one more week and you get to go home."

"Can't wait," I muttered.

"Ness, could you take our patient back to his room?"

"Sure," Renesmee replied a little reluctantly which only made my temper rise even more.

Emmett came over and helped me into my wheelchair. Once I was settled, Renesmee started to push me. She began to speak to me as though I were an acquaintance instead of someone who'd known her since the moment she was born.

"Don't get used to all this assistance," she said in an impersonal tone. "Once your arm is healed, then you're going to have to start pushing your own chair. In fact, it might not be a bad idea to look into a motorized chair in the meantime."

"If I'm such an inconvenience to you, maybe I should just hire someone else to help me."

I heard Ness sigh behind me.

"Jacob, I know you're angry, but you will walk again. The fact that you've gained some sensation in your lower region is an excellent sign. The body heals differently for everyone. Even though statistically most people who are temporarily paralyzed regain full mobility after two weeks, that's not always the case for everyone. In school, I learned about a woman who didn't start regain mobility until three months after her accident."

I didn't say anything, but I felt some of my anger drain away. Her words gave me slight hope. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing though. We soon arrived at my room.

"Do you need help getting into your bed?" Ness asked.

I didn't, but since I was feeling slightly pissed off still, I decided to make her work.

"Yeah."

Nessie looked at me suspiciously before reaching for my side. She slipped her arm under mine and I was suddenly surrounded by her sweet, rose petal scent. I could feel her chest pressed against me as she got ready to assist me into my bed. I was ashamed to admit that I liked the feeling. If I turned my head just slightly, our lips would be touching. That thought was quickly squashed as I remembered that this was Nessie. I remembered Bella changing her diaper for Christ's sake. And any strange new desire I was suddenly feeling for my god-daughter was instantly forgotten as I remembered Bella's delicate features.

"Jake, are you okay?" Nessie asked. "You stiffened up."

"Yeah, I just want to get into bed, okay?" I said distantly.

"Of course," Nessie replied, equally as formal.

Once I got settled, I looked at Renesmee as she stared at a small pad of paper she'd brought with her. She frowned as she made some notes. She was effectively shutting me out and I didn't like it. A part of me mourned for the easiness of our past relationship. Another part…the bitter, angry part that was coming to the realization that I'd never walk again, wanted to lash out at anything and anyone who got in my way.

"So why didn't you come to see me?" I asked peevishly.

"I told you," Renesmee said, as she put her notes away and sat in the chair next to my bed. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. "I had school. Final exams were wrapping up."

"Are you all done then?" I wondered.

"For now," Ness replied. "I'm taking the summer off to help you, but I've still got four more years to go."

"To become a physical therapist?" I said in surprise.

"I'm getting my doctorate." Ness shrugged.

"So what were your original plans for the summer?" I questioned.

Ness didn't say anything for a moment. She bit her lip before saying, "It doesn't matter. This looks better on a resume anyway."

I didn't know why, but that idea really irritated me.

"Well, so glad that I could help you progress in your career," I sulked. I didn't say anything, just folded my arms across my chest and stared at the TV screen that wasn't even on. I heard Ness giggle and I looked over at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ness said, but she laughed again. I'd always found her laughter contagious. I felt myself smiling back against my will. The expression felt foreign to me.

"What's so funny?" I insisted on knowing.

"Well…you. When you pout, your lower lip sticks out a little. It's kind of cu…err…funny."

"I'm glad I can amuse you," I retorted, making sure not to look so pouty. Ness, aware of this, only laughed harder.

"Jake, I wanted to help you, okay?" Renesmee finally said. "And it's not because of how it'll look on a resume. I'm sorry that I didn't come and see you as much when you were first injured. I had a lot going on. But believe me when I say that my mom's kept me updated on your condition, and I've also talked to your doctor about your case several times."

"Okay," I said, feeling better knowing that she at least cared. I didn't even question why I should feel relieved. "So what _were_ your plans this summer?"

Ness sighed. "If you really want to know, I planned on going to Chile with my boyfriend, Nahuel. His family is from there."

"Oh yeah…your mom told me a little bit about him."

"I'm sure she did," Ness grumbled. "Mom doesn't care for him too much."

"Your mother is an excellent judge of character."

Renesmee actually snorted. "Umm…that's debatable. But we'll save that for another argument."

"So what did your boyfriend say when you canceled?" I asked curiously.

"He was disappointed. He's still leaving in a few days to go visit his parents for a couple of weeks, but he'll be back for the remaining summer. He might come and see me when I'm in Forks."

"Great," I murmured, deciding I didn't want to hear about Ness's boyfriend anymore. "So you're planning on living at my house, right?"

"Oh…" Renesmee replied, her cheeks going red. "I wasn't…uh…I wasn't sure if you would want me to or not. I was going to stay with my grandparents."

"My house is big enough for both of us and you shouldn't have to commute everyday from Forks. Besides, it'd be nice to have some company."

I really didn't want to admit that. But I didn't want to be left alone with my own thoughts too much either. The idea of Ness staying under the same roof as me became more and more appealing. Still, Renesmee seemed hesitant.

"I know you and Leah are having some problems right now, but wouldn't she object to you moving another woman into her house?"

"First off," I replied, taking in the reserved way Nessie was holding herself. "Leah and I aren't just having some little spat. We're getting a divorce. Secondly, the house in La Push was never Leah's. She never even set foot in it. And third, I don't really care what Leah thinks. Last I heard, she was off in Barbados with her personal trainer."

Ness looked at me sadly. "Jake, I'm really sorry that things didn't work out."

"Hey, you told me, right?" I shrugged indifferently. If Renesmee's cheeks were red before, they were white now.

"I really should apologize for what I said back then. It was none of my business."

"Ness, c'mon that was ages ago--"

"I know," she interrupted. "But I really want to say this, okay?"

I nodded.

"I had a bit of a crush on you when I was a kid. Coming in and bothering you right before your wedding was inexcusable, and I'm sorry I did that to you. Blame it on the emotions of a hormonal kid, all right?"

"Sure Ness," I said with a slight grin and she smiled back.

"Good, because I'd hate for you to think I meant any of what I said…especially the part about being in love with you."

She said it with a smirk and I joked back, "So you're not dying of love for me now?"

"Oh sure," Ness responded with a big roll of her eyes. She looked down at her clipboard again and pulled out her pen. "So I think I'm going to order everything you need for your therapy. Do you mind if I go to your house ahead of time and get things set up?"

"No, that's fine, go ahead. If you drive to my sister's place, she has a key. I'll let her know that you're coming."

"That'd be great," Nessie replied. "I guess the only thing left to discuss is our schedule. Rosalie and I discussed it, and I'm going to have you working out in the morning with the afternoons off, and then more exercise in the evening. We don't want you to overwork your body, but we want to continue to keep it moving as much as possible. You get a break on the weekends. I've seen how you react around poor Rosalie, so by Saturday, I'm sure we're both going to want some space."

"Plus, you'll want to see your boyfriend on the weekends," I said, watching carefully for her reaction.

"That's not going to be a problem, is it?" Ness asked.

"Why would it be?" I responded casually then frowned. "But no overnight guests."

Renesmee looked like she was trying very hard not to smile. "Okay Dad."

She stood up from her chair and stretched a little. I couldn't help but notice how the material molded to her breasts.

"I'm not old enough to be your father," I muttered, tearing my eyes away from her chest region. _What the fuck was wrong with me?_

"Well, if you had me in high school you could have been."

Impossible. The only girl I had ever had sex with in high school was her mother. Not that Nessie needed to know that.

"Thanks for reminding me that I'm an old man," I grumbled.

Ness laughed at that. "You're not old, Jacob. Guys don't get old. They become refined. Women get old."

"So I see." I eyed her up and down. "Yeah, you look decrepit."

"Ha ha," Ness said, sitting slightly on the edge of my bed. "Look at you though. You've got gray hair right here."

She reached up and ran her fingers through the front of my hair. Little electric bursts of energy shot all over my scalp. I closed my eyes in response. I liked the feel of her touching my skin. I'd been feeling so inhuman since the accident. There was something very soothing and comforting about Ness's touch. She had magic hands…healing hands.

"See, if women had gray hair like that, we'd be calling the salon," Ness continued softly. "But you…you look like a young Cary Grant or George Clooney."

"Is that a good thing?" I wondered, my eyes still closed as her fingers continued their path through my hair.

"Mmhmm…that's a very good thing," Nessie answered. "It means there's still hope for you yet."

"So you think some woman will want me, even like this?" I asked.

"Jake, no matter what, you're still you," Ness replied, her fingers now skimming over my neck and cheek. "I've watched for years as women tried to throw themselves at you, even after you were married. You're…you won't have any trouble finding a woman if that's what you want."

Something in her tone changed and I opened my eyes. She was looking at the hair resting on my forehead with a slight frown. As if sensing my eyes on her, she began to pull back. I reached up and clasped her wrist, holding her hand to my cheek. I moved my fingers so that they were covering hers. I watched her full lips part slightly.

"Hey Nessie…" I whispered, my eyes drawn to her mouth.

I forgot everything in that moment. I forgot that I had been in love with her mother most of my life. I forgot that I was still technically married to Leah. I forgot that she was my god-daughter. The fact that this was the little girl I'd watched grow up didn't even cross my mind as I felt Ness's hand cup my face. I was about to reach for her to pull her closer to me when someone walked into the room.

"Hey Jake, I--" Bella began but stopped as soon as she saw her daughter. Nessie jumped off the bed and took several feet back, her face flushing as she looked from me to her mother.

"Hi baby," Bella said as she went over and hugged her daughter. "Glad to see that you finally caught Jacob when he was awake. Did Ness tell you she stopped by a couple of times to see you but you were always sleeping?"

I nodded my head dumbly. My heart was beating awkwardly, but I didn't know if that was because I just tried to kiss my god-daughter, or if it was because Bella of all people was the one who interrupted us.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two are getting a chance to catch up." Bella went on to say.

"We were just talking about what Jacob was going to need to do his therapy at home," Ness hurriedly explained.

"Oh…should I come back?" Bella asked.

"No, I think we've gotten everything settled," Ness replied, not looking at me as she picked up her notepad. "Jake, I'm going to spend the next few days with Nahuel before he leaves, and then I'm going to head straight for La Push. You have a ride there, right?"

"Yeah, your parents are going to come get me," I told her, willing her to look at me. I also wasn't too thrilled about the mention of her boyfriend again.

"Will we see you at Grandpa and Grandma Cullen's house?" Bella asked Renesmee.

"Uh, no," Ness said, looking at her notepad again. "I'm going to stay at Jake's house. He thought it would be easier for us to do his therapy if I was living in his home instead of commuting."

"Did he now," Bella said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I squirmed as best as I could. Bella continued, "You better call your grandparents and let them know."

"Sure," Ness said, before briefly glancing at me yet still avoiding my eyes. "Uh…I'll see you both later then."

And with that, she hurried out the door. Bella sat in the chair next to my bed and just looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"What?" I said, instantly defensively.

"Does Edward need to get out his shotgun? Because as much as he pretends to know how to use it, I'm pretty sure if he attempted to shoot you, it would be messy and painful."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"So it was just my eyes and my daughter wasn't practically lying across your lap when I walked in?"

"We were just talking, Bella," I replied.

"Jacob, I love you. You know that, right?" Bella said sincerely and my stomach twisted painfully. I didn't know how many times she told me she loved me over the years. Nor how many times I wished it were the same type of love that I'd always felt for her.

I swallowed over the lump in my throat. "I know you do."

"When I suggested Ness help you, I didn't think she'd be spending the night at your place. Jesus, if Edward had issues with you two working alone together before, just imagine his reaction to this. You will be careful with my daughter, won't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's always been a little vulnerable, especially when it comes to you. It really upset her when she heard of your accident."

"It upset her so much that she couldn't even come see me?" That fact still rankled.

Bella just shook her head. "You don't get it, do you?"

"I get it perfectly. Ness is young, in college, has a pre-med boyfriend, and a full social life. Who cares if her surrogate uncle was almost killed in an accident." I could feel my anger start to rise again. My body hurt from my workout with Rosalie and as much as I adored Bella, I wanted peace and quiet.

"You know that's not Renesmee's style. She cares deeply for you--"

Bella quickly held her hand up when I went to interrupt. She continued, "All I'm asking is that you don't hurt her, okay?"

"How can I possibly hurt her?" When Bella didn't say anything, I finally said, "Does this have anything to do with that crush she used to have on me? Cause Bells, she as good as told me that she only saw me as some old man."

Bella giggled a little at that.

"Besides, she's got her superstar boyfriend," I said sarcastically.

"Oh yes…him," Bella said with a frown.

"What do you have against him? Is he a prick or something?" I asked, unconsciously holding my breath.

"No," Bella replied slowly. I ignored the strange disappointment I felt. "Not really. I just don't think he can make my daughter happy. And that's all I want."

"That's all I want too, Bells. I promise that when she's at my house, I'll make sure she's looked after. I've always taken care of Ness, and that's not going to change now."

"Okay Jake," Bella said, before adding, "So you're not going to try to seduce her then?"

"For God's sake, Bella," I replied, throwing my hands in the air in agitation. "I have no interest in sleeping with your daughter. She's just a kid to me."

It was a lie. It was a complete and utter lie. But I couldn't very well admit that to Bella. Bella was about to respond when something caught her eye. She stiffened as she looked at the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt," Renesmee said, her face unusually pale. "I just wanted to let you know, Mom, that Grandpa Carlisle asked that you give him a call when you're done here."

"Sure," Bella said, looking at her daughter then at me with regretful eyes. Renesmee didn't even acknowledge me as she turned and left the room.

"I should go make that call," Bella added, shaking her head remorsefully. "I'll see you next week, Jake. Edward and I will be here early to pick you up."

"Thanks Bells," I replied, my eyes still trained on the door half hopeful that Nessie would magically reappear.

Bella leaned over and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek. For the first time in 29 years, her touch had zero effect on me. I had bigger things to think about. Like the shattered look on Renesmee's face before she left my room.

**A/N - Please review! And thanks everyone who put this story on your alerts/favorites already! I appreciate it! **


	3. Roomies

**Chapter 3 – Roomies**

Jacob's POV

I sat in my wheelchair and stared at the clock impatiently. Edward and Bella weren't due for another half hour. I really wished they'd show up so I could get the hell out of here. I was more than a little tired of living in the rehabilitation center. I was sick of the lack of privacy. I was fed up with the constant noise. I felt like the walls were closing in on me. Day in and day out, I would get a claustrophobic sensation of being trapped. When the panicky feeling would begin to overtake me, I'd force myself to picture the cliffs of La Push which always helped calm me down.

I looked at the clock again. To hell with it! I was going to call Bella and see what the hold up was. She said they would be here early, but apparently not early enough. As I went to grab my phone, my door was pushed open with such force it slammed against the wall.

"Uncle Jacob!" Oliver Cullen came running into the room, climbing on my lap to give me a huge hug.

While Nessie took more after her father, Ollie was the image of Bella, with the exception of his bright green eyes. He had a natural enthusiasm that could make anyone smile. However, I was so desperate to get out of this place, all I could muster was a pained grimace.

"You ready?" Edward asked, coming into the room followed by Bella.

"Yes, I've already been discharged."

"We just have to wait for an orderly to escort you outside," Bella said.

"Why? I can get myself out of here without any help," I replied, already reaching for the wheels.

"Company policy Mr. B.," Emmett the physical therapist said as he came into the room. "We're a little short staffed so I volunteered to take you."

"Fine, let's go then," I muttered.

"Oliver, get down," Bella instructed.

"Can't I get a ride on Jacob's lap? Please?"

"He's not a toy, Ollie."

"It's okay," I spoke up. I loved Ollie. He reminded me so much of what I could have had if my son had lived. But I couldn't compare him to what I'd lost. Oliver Cullen was his own natural force of nature. You couldn't help but get swept in by the kid.

As we started down the hallway, Ollie held out his hands like an airplane, making a humming noise as we went. Emmett started chuckling. He began pushing us faster then he'd go slow, which prompted Oliver to shout out, "go fast" several times. I covered my face with one hand, trying to ignore the looks we were getting.

Once we got to the parking lot, Emmett assisted me into the car. I had to snicker when I saw what Edward was driving. He had a thing for Volvos ever since we were teens. He was now driving a Volvo XC90, which screamed family with kids…but it was still his precious Volvo. I took the backseat because it was actually cozier than the front. Bella reached in and went to help me with my seatbelt.

"Jeez Bella, I can handle buckling myself in. My arms still work, you know?" I tried to ignore how close she was to me.

I forced myself not to look at her lips. After Bella had broken up with me and before my marriage to Leah, I'd gone out of my way to finding a replacement for her. But no one could ever compare Bella. Her lips were addicting. They always tasted like strawberries. Even now, I wanted to bend my head just slightly so that I could lick them and to hell with the fact that her husband and kid were right there. I sighed as I pushed her hands away from my buckle and fastened it myself. I'd found myself not obsessing about Bella as much as I had in the past, but you couldn't just turn off twenty some odd years of longing.

Everyone got settled in their seats and we got on the road. It was a long drive to La Push, a little over five hours. I spent the first hour letting Ollie show me how to use his latest gaming toy. It seemed like every year they came out with some new advanced technological plaything that parents would have to go out and buy. After a while, Oliver began to yawn. He sprawled out on the backseat, using my lap as a pillow before promptly falling asleep. I reached out and touched his soft hair tenderly.

I had given up long ago on the dream of ever becoming a parent. In my current condition, I knew that dream was now impossible. Contrary to what Nessie said, I knew I would be a burden to any woman who took me on. Even if someone did manage to fall in love with me, I didn't know if I could impregnate her.

"You'll be happy to know that Jenny has decided to come to La Push with you." Bella interrupted my morose thoughts. She turned around in her seat so that we could talk face to face.

Jenny was my housekeeper in Seattle. She was in her early 30s, full of spunk, and never let me forget how much I needed her. It was true too. I think Leah and I probably would have starved over the years since neither of us could cook. I was surprised to hear that Jenny would be willing to leave Seattle, but I was grateful too.

"That's good news," I replied to Bella. I noticed that Edward had a satisfied look to him. Hesitantly, I asked, "What about Ness? Has she gotten settled in yet?"

Edward's face changed into a scowl. Obviously, he wasn't happy about his daughter's future living situation. Now I understood why he'd looked happy at the idea of Jenny living at the house too. He thought she'd be a chaperon. I carefully hid a smirk. Edward took the role of "overprotective father" to such an extreme. Little did he know that once Jenny did what she was paid for, she disappeared, usually going to her room or out with friends. It was one of the reasons I employed her for so long. She loved her privacy almost as much as she liked to give me mine.

"Yes, that boyfriend of Ness's left a couple of days ago," Bella informed me. "She went straight to La Push after that."

"She seems really serious about the guy, huh?" I questioned casually.

"They're very happy together," Edward answered with a hint of what I could only describe as warning in his voice.

"Pfft," Bella replied. "She doesn't love him. Not enough to marry the guy."

"Are they talking marriage?" I asked, feeling slightly uneasy.

"No, I'm just saying. When you meet the guy you're supposed to be with, you just know," Bella remarked, reaching out to touch the side of Edward's face lovingly. I looked out the window.

"Well, she says she's happy with Nahuel," Edward countered. "And our daughter is a grown up who can handle her own decisions."

"Yes, she is," Bella said, looking pointedly at Edward, causing him to squirm.

We stopped at McDonald's for lunch, before getting back on the road again. Oliver, who was now awake, pulled out a book, Percy Jackson and the something something, and began to read. I felt myself begin to relax once we got past Port Angeles. I really wanted to get settled into my home. I was glad that Jenny would be there but I had to admit, I was more excited about the idea of getting to spend time with Renesmee.

I frowned as I thought of her. I wasn't happy with how things ended on her last visit. I was pretty sure that she heard me call her a kid. Not that that should have bothered her. She made it more than clear that her priority was her boyfriend. But I couldn't forget the fact that I had wanted to kiss her.

Renesmee had grown into a very desirable young woman. As long as I remembered that she was my god-daughter and that it was pretty much forbidden for me to touch her, I'd be all right. What I needed to focus on was re-establishing our friendship. Even though Ness was a lot younger than me, I really missed our former closeness. We'd gotten along so well years ago. When I'd come to visit Bella and Edward, I'd also spend time with Ness, either reading her a book or watching her favorite cartoons with her. She'd been a really sweet kid. And I needed to remember that I shouldn't be looking at her in any other way.

We finally arrived in La Push and went straight to my house. Rachel, Paul and their three children, River, Willow, and Raine, were there to greet me. Oliver went shyly up to Rachel's youngest girl, Raine, and said hello. He mumbled something to her that made her face turn red. Edward chuckled next to me.

When I looked at him questioningly, Edward nodded at his son and said lowly, "Taught him everything he knows."

Ollie said something else to Raine, which made her stick her nose in the air and walk back over to her siblings. I started to snicker.

"Yeah, nice job there, Edward. The kid's got no game."

Jenny came flying out of the house and wrapped her arms around my neck from behind. She was a little bit too enthusiastic and I began to cough.

"Jen-ny…choking me," I spurted.

"Oh…sorry boss," Jenny said, stepping back with a chagrined look on her face. "It's good to see you out and about."

"It's good to _be_ out," I smiled back.

I was going to tease her about leaving her social life behind in Seattle when I was suddenly distracted by Renesmee coming outside. She had on form fitting jeans and a cream colored sweater that hung slightly off her one shoulder. Either she was wearing a strapless bra or she wasn't wearing one at all. I was busy trying to decide on which when Ollie went running at his big sister.

Renesmee bent down which allowed me a peep down her shirt. Strapless bra. She picked Ollie up and started pressing kisses all over his cheeks, which caused him to squirm and demand to be set down. Once she did, he looked nervously at Raine, but she was too busy staring in awe at Ness.

"Hey sweetie," Bella said, as she went and hugged her daughter.

Edward quickly followed and whispered loud enough for me to hear, "You know, you don't have to stay here. You're always welcome at Grandma and Grandpa Cullen's house."

"Dad, I'll be fine," Renesmee huffed impatiently. Apparently this was an argument they'd had before. I was starting to feel slightly annoyed with Edward. When had I ever given him the idea that I would harm Renesmee in any way? Hadn't I kept my hands off his wife for more years than I could remember?

"Listen, I figured you guys would be tired from the long drive," Jenny said. "I have coffee, tea, and snacks prepared if you'd like something."

We made our way towards the house. Someone had arranged for a ramp to be built next to the front porch steps so that I could get inside without assistance. I entered the main room and looked around.

It was an open floor plan. Immediately walking into the room, you were greeted with the sight of two large white stone pillars, marble floors, and white furniture. The wall opposite of the main entrance was floor to ceiling windows which showed off a panoramic view of the ocean. The only splashes of color were a Native American painting hanging over the white stone fireplace and a red and black native floor rug. Off to the living room was the kitchen. I could see plates piled on the kitchen island that had delicious fruit, a pitcher of sweet tea, and a pot of coffee. It was good to be home.

The kids went down to the lower level of the house to play in the game room I'd had set up for my nieces and nephew. After spending some time talking to his sister, Oliver went down and joined them. Jenny, Rachel, Ness, and Bella sat at the barstools next to the island, while Edward, Paul, and I watched a little baseball on my flat screen. The sun was beginning to set before anyone made any noise to leave.

When it was just Jenny, Ness, and me, Jenny said she planned on cooking a huge dinner in honor of our first night in La Push. Ness looked at me awkwardly. She hadn't really spoken to me much all afternoon.

"Since we have a little over an hour before dinner will be ready, why don't you and I get a workout in," Ness told me. I was distracted by how the setting sun coming from the windows had turned her bronze hair into a fiery glow.

"Hmm…" I mumbled before it dawned on me what she said. "I just got here. Can't I have one night off?"

"You've been sitting in a car or in your chair most of the day. If we don't get some exercises in tonight, you are going to be too sore to move tomorrow."

"Fine," I grumbled, heading to my room to get changed.

My room was in a secluded part of the house, offering optimal privacy for the master suite. I assumed that Jenny would take one of the extra bedrooms in the lower level. I wondered where Ness was going to be sleeping. I had three guest rooms on the main floor, plus two more in the basement. I didn't allow myself to dwell on it for long. I changed into some sweats and a plain white-t-shirt. I rolled my wheelchair back into the living room and looked around for Ness.

"We converted one of the guest rooms into an exercise room," Jenny told me as she put some spices into whatever she was making. "Ness is probably in there."

"Thanks," I mumbled before heading towards the other side of the house.

As I entered, I saw Ness sitting on a massage table, her legs swinging. She was on the phone and as I didn't want to interrupt her, I looked around the room. An exercise bike and rowing machine were set up on one side of the room along with some mats and weights. On the other side were parallel bars.

"Listen, Nahuel, I have to go," Renesmee said as she looked at her watch. "Okay…I love you too."

She hung up and turned around, jumping slightly when she saw me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your time with lover boy," I tried to joke, however, it came off more snippy than I intended.

"No worries," Ness said. "Let's get you started on the mats."

I went over and got out of my chair as I'd been taught. Once I got myself situated, Nessie had me start off with a few warm-up exercises before she actually had me doing harder work. I began to sweat and felt my muscles begin to tighten. She'd make remarks every once in awhile, but they were always cool and professional, usually just words of encouragement.

"Would you just talk to me?" I finally snapped as my arm, which was still healing, began to throb excruciatingly.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know, but I can't stand this. I hate how there's a wall between us. If we're going to be living together for the next few months, can you at least pretend to like me?"

"I do like you, Jacob," Ness replied, not quite meeting my eyes.

"Then look at me when you say that," I demanded.

"Why do you care how I act or what I say?" Ness said angrily, looking me dead in the face. "I'm just a kid, remember? My thoughts shouldn't matter to you."

So she _had _heard what I said. I closed my eyes briefly.

"I'm sorry," I finally murmured.

"It doesn't matter," Ness shrugged indifferently. "I can see why you'd think that. You've always been my parents' friend."

"I'm yours too, Nessie," I told her, reaching up to cup her face. She pulled back before I could make contact and my hand fell limply to the floor. I tried not to show how much her rejection stung.

"Well, as your friend, I think I should tell you that you still have a half hour of hardcore working out to do."

I moaned but did as I was instructed. By the end of 30 minutes, I couldn't do anymore. As I tried to get back into my chair, my back began to spasm painfully. I fell on the floor groaning loudly. Ness was by my side in an instant.

"What is it?"

"My back."

Ness bit her lip for a moment before she reached for the hem of my shirt. She began to tug it off.

"What are you doing?" I asked in surprise.

"I'm going to give you a back massage. That's part of my job," Ness informed me. "It'll hopefully help relieve some of your pain."

I tried not to show how much I was hurting as she helped me roll onto my stomach. I placed my head on my hands as I felt Ness begin to work. The pain was between my shoulder blade and spine.

"I can actually see the muscle twitching," Ness said, before adding in self-disgust. "I knew we should have flown you home instead of driving. You were in the car for too long today. No wonder your back is messed up."

I winced as her hand began to move in circles on the spot hurting me the most.

"If it helps, try to picture something pleasant."

"Like what?" I replied through gritted teeth.

"I don't know," Ness responded as she continued to work on me. "How about…what's your favorite place in the world?"

Anywhere Bella was normally, but I didn't want to say that. Instead, I concentrated on her question and found that it did distract me from the pain.

"I guess being here. La Push has always been home to me."

"What do you like about it so much?" Ness asked, her hands running soothingly up and down my back.

"The ocean. The smell of the trees. The people. Being near my family again."

"Family is important," Ness agreed as she began to massage my neck.

"What about you?" I asked curiously. "What's your favorite place?"

"Well…I guess it would have to be Venice."

"Why Venice?"

"It's a very romantic and classic place, you know?"

"Did you and Nahuel go there or something?" I wondered, trying to keep my voice from becoming annoyed. I didn't know the guy, and quite frankly I didn't want to hear about him either. I conveniently forgot that I was the one who brought him up in the first place.

Ness laughed. "No, I went with my parents when I was eight. My dad had a medical conference there. We got to spend an entire day together, just me and my parents. My mom kept hitting all the souvenir shops and I eventually got bored. My dad took me to the Rialto Bridge. Do you know that one? It's probably the best known bridge in Venice."

"I think so," I replied.

"We spent the next hour there, just watching the gondolas and boats going by. It's one of my favorite childhood memories. I remember pretending that one day I'd return with the man of my dreams and we'd come to that bridge because the view was so romantic."

"And did you have the guy picked out too?" I chuckled.

Ness was quiet for a moment before she finally said, "I don't see your back spasms anymore. How are you feeling?"

I realized that my back had in fact stopped hurting. "It feels good. Thanks, Ness."

"Just part of the job," she said casually, handing me my shirt. "I think after supper, you should take a bath. The heat will be good for your muscles."

"Okay," I said, rolling over so I could face her. "Hey, where are you sleeping anyway?"

"In the room next to this one. Why?"

"Just wondering if you'd be around in case I needed someone to help wash my back."

_What the fuck?_ _Shut up Jacob. Now! _

"I think you'll manage on your own just fine," Ness replied dryly.

"Dinner's ready," Jenny's voice came over the intercom.

"Thanks Jenny," I called, grateful for the interruption.

Ness grabbed my wheelchair and helped me get into it. Together we made our way to the kitchen area where the three of us ate. The conversation was casual and tension-free. Ness and Jenny found that they had quite a few things in common. Their favorite show was, _Gene Simmons: Family Jewels_. They made plans to watch the next episode together. I was never big on TV so I felt kind of out of loop with their conversation.

I found myself looking at Ness quite a few times over the course of the meal. I kept trying to picture her as a little girl in pigtails, but I was having a lot of trouble seeing her as anything other than a very beautiful, very attractive woman. I wondered how serious things really were between her and lover boy. Not that it was any of my business. Still, he seemed like kind of an ass. Not that I had any proof to that…I only could go off of Bella's distrust in the guy. Edward seemed to worship the ground he walked on, but then again, Edward and I only ever had the same taste when it came to Bella. So maybe Bella's was right on this one and Edward was wrong. I really hoped that he was wrong anyway.

Ness bit into a piece of fruit that she was having for dessert. A bit of juice began to work its way down her chin. She ran her finger over it, sucking on the tip, which of course made me instantly think of sex. Worse, it made me think of sex with Nessie. I forced myself to think of something else. I wondered what Leah was doing and that instantly killed any perverted thoughts I was having.

What worried me was that mentally I wanted to reach over and lick the sweetness from Ness's chin with my tongue. Physically, nothing happened. That was detrimental to me. Even with my physical therapist, Rosalie, nothing had made me react to her and she was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful women in the world. What if I was impotent? Even permanent paralysis didn't scare me as badly as that thought. I'd researched what people had to do in my situation. Some guys had to have a pump surgically implanted; others had to rely on erectile dysfunction pills.

No fucking way was I going to take that route if I didn't need to. What I needed to find out was if I could still get an arousal. In fact, that was the most important next step in my recovery. I think it was about time to see if I could still get one or not.

And I knew just what I needed. Operation Erection was now in full effect.


	4. My Experiment

**If you don't follow my other stories, I have some announcements for you.**

**1) Blog**

As I mentioned in a recent update of my other stories, I'm currently working on an original story that I'd like to get published someday. I decided to write a blog which will show you each step of my progress. For example, I'll add any information I find out about getting published, tips, etc. I'm hoping that the information will prove useful to other people in my situation (by that I mean, other potential authors). If you want to follow my blog, the address is:

http://ksnovels(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

**2) Nomination**

I'm very excited to announce that I've been nominated for a Silent Tear Award for my story, "Forbidden Imprint (Embry's Story)." Thanks to everyone who nominated it! If you'd like to vote for it, you'll find it under the "Forbidden Love" category. Thanks everyone for your support!!!

http://silent-tear-awards(dot)webs(dot)com/vote(dot)htm

**3) This Story's Timeline**

I'm currently working on three fan fic stories, redoing one of my older ones, and I'm also writing my original story. My goal is to update this story every other week. Thanks for your patience everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4 – My Experiment**

Jacob's POV

I had come up with a game plan for Operation Erection. It was simple enough. I was going to do the good ole method of whacking off until I went blind. The problem was, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get aroused. I was becoming frustrated and scared shitless.

Two weeks after I had decided that getting an arousal was going to be my life's main objective, I was still no where near achieving my goal. And on top of that, things were just awkward between Renesmee and me. My piss poor attitude probably wasn't helping things either. She was so coolly professional, I felt like hitting something after every workout I had with her. Instead of reestablishing our friendship, we became even more distant.

I began to tune her out while she worked on me, because her indifference drove me up a wall. I'd let my mind wander instead. She told me to concentrate on happy thoughts to take my mind off the pain and that's what I did.

I'd spend hours fantasizing about Bella. I'd picture us doing it all over the exercise equipment. I'd imagine me bending her over the massage table, her straddling me on the rowing machine, us rolling around together on the workout mats. The images were detailed and explicit. And not one fucking twinge from Mr. Happy happened.

Should I have felt guilty for fantasizing about one woman while her daughter continuously tried to get my useless limbs to function again? Probably. But perhaps if Renesmee hadn't suddenly turned into a cold, unfeeling bitch then I wouldn't be thinking about fucking her mother all the time. Maybe if she'd just relax around me and talk to me like she used to, I could keep my thoughts G-rated.

Ahh, who was I kidding? The only reason I spent hours obsessing over Bella anymore was because I was trying not to think about Renesmee in an inappropriate way. The more time I spent with her, the more I realized how truly grown up she was. She was incredible and when she sometimes forgot that she didn't like me, I'd catch glimpses of the warm-hearted girl I once knew.

I had to admit, I was more than a little fascinated by the woman Renesmee had become. Physically, she could drive a man insane. She was beautiful. There were more times than I could count that I had to resist touching the coppery locks of her hair. I ached to feel the silky texture with my fingers. And that wasn't the only thing. Her cheekbones were set high in her sculpted face. When she smiled, which was rare, they seemed to stand out all but begging me to cup them in my hands. But it was her eyes that really drew me in.

Her chocolate brown eyes outlined in black were so wonderfully expressive. If she was happy with whatever progress I made, her eyes would crinkle at the sides. If she became annoyed by my shitty attitude, then her eyes would spark angrily. I could tell Renesmee's mood just by a glance into her eyes.

But it wasn't just her physical appearance that attracted me. She had a general optimism that I found addicting. Even when she was trying to pretend that we were strangers, she never let me get down on myself. She'd throw statistics at me about other people's successes in an attempt to remind me that nothing was impossible. She was also always encouraging me. Whenever I did something I wasn't able to do before, Nessie would cheer me on, making me feel like I'd just won an Olympic gold medal.

I also loved how she acted when she didn't think I was paying attention to her. She was always so relaxed and carefree when she was joking around with Jenny. Sometimes I'd hear her laugh and it'd make me want to laugh to, even if I wasn't included in the conversation.

If it weren't for the fact that it was Renesmee, I would have asked her out in a heartbeat. But I couldn't stop thinking about how she probably only saw me as an unofficial uncle. Nor could I forget the fact that she was my friend's daughter. The idea of us dating was just not a possibility.

And so, Operation Erection reached an impasse. Renesmee was a no touching zone, my Bella fantasies weren't working, and I couldn't get an erection on my own. I decided to call in for backup.

"Hey Seth, it's Jacob," I called my brother-in-law one day.

"Jake, it's good to hear from you. How are you?"

Seth and Leah were complete opposites. While Leah abhorred rez life, Seth embraced it. He didn't live that far from La Push and came back to visit it often. He donated part of his salary as district manager for _Jacob's Garage_ to the rez. Seth had married when he was in his early 20s and had two children from that relationship, though he'd been divorced for years now. We had known each other almost our entire lives, but only became good friends once I married his sister.

"I'm good, thanks,' I replied. "How are the kids?"

"Laura's good. She has band camp starting soon, so she's pretty excited. I still can't believe my little girl is thirteen! Cameron's got soccer camp coming up too. Angela and her new husband Ben are planning on taking the kids to Disneyland once their schedules calm down. Kids today are so busy."

One of the amazing things about Seth and his ex-wife Angela was that they were able to put the bitterness of their past behind them and put their children first. It was something I always admired about them both. And Laura and her younger brother were some of the most well adjusted children I had ever met.

"I'm glad to hear it," I said. "You still planning on taking the kids to the cabin in Vancouver this summer?"

It was an annual tradition Seth had started with his kids when he and Angela first separated.

"Yep, the trip's still on once they come back from California," Seth answered, before questioning, "So how are things going with you and Renesmee?"

I sighed as I sat back in my wheelchair and stared out my bedroom window at the ocean below.

"It's…okay. Nessie's an excellent physical therapy assistant and she's definitely making me work."

"And that's all?"

"Of course. What else would there be?"

"Well…with all that's going on between you and my sister with the separation and everything, I thought you and Nessie were maybe…you know…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I interrupted. "First off, I'm still married to your sister. Secondly, Nessie is my god-daughter--"

"A very hot…very legal god-daughter."

"Who's still the child of my closest friends," I replied before lowering my voice. "Not to mention that I was once intimately involved with her mother. That shit's just weird. Besides, I don't even think of Ness that way."

"Yeah, but she thinks of you that way," Seth instantly replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to squash the strange happiness I was suddenly feeling.

"Puh-lease," Seth said and I knew he was rolling his eyes at me. "That girl has wanted you since forever. She's hot, young, probably very flexible and bendy--"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there," I quickly interrupted. "Don't talk about Ness that way."

"Sure," Seth snorted.

"Besides, even if I wanted to do that with her, which I don't, I'm…uh…I'm having trouble in that department right now."

"What? You can't get a stiffy?" Seth asked blatantly. I felt myself cringe.

"No…not right now," I said quietly, though I was the only one in the house. Jenny and Ness went grocery shopping.

"Dude, I'm sorry…"

I sighed. "That's actually what I'm calling you about."

"Uh…not really sure how I can help you there. I mean, I like you Jake, but you're not really my type. Dammit, I knew Leah would turn you gay--"

"Would you shut up, dickhead! I don't actually need your personal assistance on this one. But I do need a favor…"

A couple hours after I got off the phone with Seth, I was waiting in the living room for him, watching TV, when Nessie and Jenny got home.

"Hey girls," I said, my eyes glancing nervously towards the open front door. There was still no sign of Seth.

"Hi Jake," Jenny said brightly. "Did you get yourself something to eat, or do you want me to fix you a sandwich?"

"I'm good, thanks," I replied, my eyes absently following Ness as she helped unpack one of the grocery bags. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I need to get going," she mumbled apologetically to Jenny.

"You have a hot date or something?" I joked. It was Saturday, which was my one day off from physical therapy with Nessie.

"Actually I do," Ness said, not meeting my eyes. "Nahuel is back from Chile so he's coming into town for the evening."

"No overnight guests, remember?" I automatically responded and wanted to curse myself when Renesmee immediately stiffened. Jenny rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes, I remember your rules," Ness said formally. "He's actually going to crash at Grandpa Charlie's tonight after our date. Now, if you'll excuse me."

She walked out of the area without a backwards glance at me. I heard Jenny snort.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"What was that about…'no overnight guests?'" She mocked.

"I'm responsible for Ness while she stays here," I explained. "And I don't think her parents would want me to allow her boyfriend to spend the night."

"You realize that she's 22-years-old. I seriously doubt that they go out and play Parcheesi with each other."

"You know what? I don't want to discuss this with you," I told her, grabbing the remote control and turning up the volume on the TV, all the while ignoring my suddenly churning stomach.

"Fine, whatever you say, boss," Jenny muttered, going back to unpacking the groceries.

There was a knock on the front door. It opened without invitation.

"Anyone home?" Seth called out, poking his head in the room while holding a brown paper grocery bag.

"Come on in, Seth," I called, my eyes instantly shooting to Jenny before glancing towards the hallway where Ness's bedroom was. I really didn't want them to know what I was up to.

"I brought you all the…" Seth started to say before he saw Jenny in the kitchen and stopped talking. I looked at my housekeeper and watched as she made eye contact with Seth. She began to nervously pat her sandy blond shoulder length hair.

"Hello Seth," Jenny said.

"Hey Jen," Seth responded. "I didn't know you had decided to come to La Push."

"Felt like a change of scene," Jenny shrugged.

I sat back in my chair and looked at first one person, then the other. It was like watching a tennis match. You wondered who was going to shoot the ball in the other's court next. I never quite understood Jenny and Seth's weird relationship. I wondered sometimes if they had at one time had a thing together shortly after Seth's divorce, but they always remained distant around each other. At first, I thought it was because of Leah. If she'd known that her brother was involved with one of the "help" she would have insisted that we fire Jenny. But they were standoffish even when Leah wasn't around.

"Well, it's uh…it's nice to see you again, Jen," Seth stumbled.

"Nice to see you too," Jenny said with an insincere flash of a smile. She eyed the package that Seth was holding. "Do you want me to take that for you?"

"No!" Seth exclaimed, holding the brown bag even tighter to his chest, all the while his face turning bright red. "This is for Jake."

"Oookay," Jenny drawled out, turning to begin working on some meal she was planning. Seth sent me a look that shot daggers.

"Where do you want this?" He asked, looking down at the bag.

"Can you put it on my bed?"

"Sure," Seth replied, sending Jenny a fleeting look before hurrying in the direction of my room.

Ness came into the living room then. I lost all conscious thought. She looked magnificent. Her hair which normally hung just past her shoulders was pulled into some kind of loose bun, which immediately drew attention to her long, kissable neck. She was wearing a black strapless satin dress that hugged her body with a neckline that emphasized her breasts. The skirt flowed just passed her thighs and had deep pockets to it. She had on fuck-me red high heels which showed off the pale smooth color of her legs. She wore red studded earrings and a chunky red bracelet as her only jewelry. I wanted to force her to go into her room and put on sweats and a baggy shirt. I had never seen her look more adult…or more desirable. And I didn't like it one fucking bit.

"You're wearing that for a date in Forks?" I asked with a little too much bite.

"Yes," Ness said, looking down to inspect her dress. "We're going to the Lodge, and since I haven't seen Nahuel in two weeks, I thought I'd dress up."

"This isn't Park Avenue, you know? Isn't your everyday look good enough for lover boy?" Bella was right! This guy was a prick. He sounded like a snob.

"Nahuel grew up in a poor village. Trust me when I say, he doesn't care anything about fashion. I don't get a lot of chances to dress up and I felt like going all out tonight. Is that okay with you?"

I gritted my teeth and was about to tell her something stupid…like she couldn't go out with her dipshit boyfriend…when Jenny interrupted.

"You look really cute, Ness. Pay no attention to Jacob. He wouldn't know good taste in clothes if it bit him on the ass."

"Don't you have some cooking to do," I told my housekeeper before turning on Renesmee. "I don't think your parents would approve of that outfit."

"Aunt Alice bought it for me with my parents' knowledge. Jeez Jake, would you relax?"

Before I could say anything else, I heard a cat call whistle. Seth came into the room and hugged Renesmee.

"Wow Ness, you're looking good. What's it been? Two years since I last saw you? You've grown up."

Seth said it with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Ness just laughed. I suddenly felt like getting up and punching my brother-in-law in his face. Jenny apparently had the same idea, because she slammed a pot on the stove loud enough to make us all jump.

"I guess I should get going," Renesmee said, grabbing her purse off the hallway table.

"What? He's not even coming here to pick you up?" I asked snidely.

"No Jacob, you said you didn't want him here. And as he only recently got back from Chile and made the special trip all the way out here just to see me, I thought the least I could do was save him the extra 15 minutes and meet him at Grandpa's."

"All right, fine," I told her while folding my arms over my chest. "Will you at least let me know when you're home?"

"Fine," Renesmee responded, before waving goodbye to Jenny. She reached over and gave Seth a brief hug before heading out the door without another glance in my direction. I felt restless and moved my chair to the window, looking out at the ocean below.

"I…uh…I guess I'll get going then," Seth said. Through the reflection of the glass, I saw him staring at Jenny again.

"See ya," she responded indifferently. I almost smiled. If Seth wanted to act like a friggin player with my god-daughter, then I was big enough of a dick to appreciate when he got shot down by someone else.

"I put the package on your bed per instructed, Jake," Seth said, reminding me of the favor he was doing for me.

"Thanks Seth," I turned around and nodded.

"Sure," he replied and with a sudden snicker added, "I hope it rises to your expectations."

Before I could throw anything at him, Seth was out the door laughing as he went. Jenny made us a simple dinner. Neither one of us were in the mood for small talk. I kept glancing at the clock wondering when Renesmee was going to come home. Finally around 11 PM, I called it a night. I wondered if Ness was going to crash at Charlie's. I didn't like the idea. I knew she wouldn't do anything with lover boy in her grandfather's house, but who knew what the boyfriend would try. Charlie might have been the former Chief of Police, but he was retired now and not as quick as he used to be.

I rolled myself into my bedroom and saw the package Seth had left me sitting on the bed. I began to drum my fingers nervously on the arm of my wheelchair. On one hand, I really wasn't in the mood to do what I was about to do. On the other, I really wanted to see if Operation Erection was going to be successful or not. Finally deciding I couldn't put it off any longer, I went over to the bed and dumped it over. DVD after DVD of pornographic movies poured out.

_Saturday Night Beaver, Legally Boned, Spankenstein, Rambone _

What the fuck was wrong with Seth? From what he hinted, these came from his personal collection. I looked at what else he included in the bag and almost laughed when I saw a bottle of Jergen's lotion and a box of Kleenex. Well, at least he thought of everything.

I shifted through the movies and picked out one that looked the most promising, _Buffy The Vampire Layer. _Making sure my bedroom door was shut, I took off my t-shirt and shorts and after putting the movie into the DVD player, I pulled myself onto the edge of my bed, completely naked. Putting some lotion in my hand, I began to spread it over my softened member in preparation. It felt abnormal. I hadn't tried anything like this since before the accident.

An hour into the movie I was in the same position, sitting on the bed with my dick in my hands. I had tried everything, jerking it, using soft strokes, hard strokes…nothing worked. Instead, I was busy critiquing the horrible acting of the porn stars. This shit was seriously terrible. I was about to give up on Buffy and put in another movie, when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

Horrified that someone might have heard the overly acted moans of pleasure coming out of the TV speakers, I hit mute and called out, "What?"

"Jacob?" Renesmee's quiet voice responded. F-U-C-K!

"Uh…just a second," I answered, completely panicking.

I hit the off button on the TV and quickly scooted myself on the bed, taking all the movies, bottle of lotion, and tissue with me. I shoved everything under the covers and threw my blanket over myself. I looked around, making sure that all evidence of my little experiment was invisible.

"Come in," I finally said, my heart pounding. Renesmee came into the room, still wearing her dress and looking beautiful.

"You said you wanted to know when I was back, so I'm back."

"Oh…right," I replied. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, we had a nice time, but Nahuel was pretty tired so I decided to come home."

I really liked when she called my house, "home."

"Are you feeling okay?" She suddenly asked.

"Yeah," I said a little too quickly. "Why would you ask that?"

"You seem kind of sweaty."

Yeah, getting caught almost in the act did that to a guy. I hadn't experienced this situation since I was 12 and my mom walked in on me once beating it to her JCPenny lingerie catalog. I looked over at Ness. While a part of me was suddenly tempted to keep her in my room all night, I really didn't want her in here right now. Especially when I was lying in a bed filled with pornos, not to mention the fact that I was currently butt naked.

"I'm fine," I responded before adding dismissively, "thanks for letting me know you're home."

"Sure," Renesmee nodded, looking at me almost expectantly. When I didn't say anything else, she sighed quietly and turned to leave. She paused as she looked at the foot of my bed. With a strange smirk on her face, she bent down to the floor and lifted up a DVD, _The Devil Wears Nada. _

Before I could even respond or self-implode from humiliation, Ness threw the movie on the bed.

"I think you dropped this," she said. With a shake of her head, she left the room laughing as she went. I laid back against my pillow and threw an arm over my eyes. If I ever made it through this embarrassment I was going to kill Seth. Not that it was his fault, but I needed to blame someone.

After about an hour, I finally got out of bed and rolled myself into the bathroom. I needed to take a shower. I had lotion on parts of my body that should never have lotion. My bathroom was meant to match the grandeur of my master suite. Aside from his and her sinks, I also had a Jacuzzi tub, and a double head shower which included a stone bench. The bathroom was covered in cream and light brown colored tiles. It was stylish, convenient, and comforting all rolled into one.

I arranged myself on the shower's stone bench and reached up for the detachable showerhead. Grabbing a bar of soap, I began to lather my nether regions. I went to put the soap back but it slipped out of my hand and hit the floor below. Could this night get any worse?

Reattaching the showerhead to the wall, I bent down to get the soap. Unfortunately, I wasn't balanced properly and I fell off my bench, hitting my head on the tiled wall as I went. I let out a little yell as I hit the ground. My head ached painfully in return.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I added for good measure.

My head began to immediately throb like a son of a bitch. I tried to pull myself back up on the bench, but I became dizzy with the effort. I leaned back and accepted my fate. It looked like I was going to be sleeping on the floor of the shower tonight with the water still running all over me.

"Jacob?" A voice said. "Jake, are you okay?"

"Ness, I fell," I answered. "But don't come in--"

It was too late. Renesmee already entered, her face filled with worry. I noticed that she had changed out of her dress. She was now wearing a long white nightgown with spaghetti straps. It was made of silk. I filed that tidbit away in my head. Nessie liked to wear soft materials.

"What did you do?" She asked, coming over to me.

"I went to get some soap I dropped and I lost my balance."

"Are you hurt?" She questioned, stepping into the shower, seemingly unaware of the water from the showerhead that was now turning her nightgown into a second skin…a very wet, very sheer skin.

"How…uh…how did you hear me?" I asked, pulling my eyes away from her body.

"I was getting some juice in the kitchen when I heard you yell," she explained, before reaching up to touch the side of my face. "It looks like you bumped your head pretty hard, but you should live."

It was in that moment I remembered I was completely naked. A second later, I realized that the nightgown Nessie was wearing had turned completely transparent. I could see everything. Her areolas were the color of rose petals, her nipples jutting temptingly towards me. I also noticed that she apparently didn't wear panties to bed. I was just starting to focus on the enticing triangle barely hidden from my view when it happened.

"Ah," I quickly rolled myself away from her, facing the wall. I reached down and tried to cover myself as best as I could.

"Jake, what's wrong?" She asked, immediately concerned.

"Could you hand me a couple of towels?" I begged. _Oh God, please tell me she didn't see Mr. Happy. Please, please, please._

She immediately got up and handed me some towels. I threw one over my waist and the other over my stomach.

"I'm okay Ness," I told her. "I'm sorry I startled you. You better get back to bed."

"Jake, I don't mind helping--"

"No!" I snapped, eager to get her out of this room, before I did something regrettable…like grab her and try to test out how long I could make my erection last.

Instead of touching her, I said, "I'm fine. Please Ness, can you just give me some privacy?"

"Fine," she finally said in a slightly injured tone. "Good night Jacob."

"Night."

As soon as I knew she was gone, I took the towel off and stared at my lower half which was now beginning to ache. What the hell had I done in my former life to deserve this? I had spent hours fantasizing about Bella and just spent a good chunk of my night watching porn, and I couldn't get even the slightest twinge out my member. But seeing my god-daughter's wet, almost naked body, and I was harder than a rock.

Renesmee was off limits, and yet, she was the secret to unlocking my trapped desire.

I was so completely fucked!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N – I added Ness's date dress and Jacob's bathroom to my photobucket account. You can find the link on my profile page. Look in the "Healing Hands" album if you want to see them. LOL, and let me know what you thought of Operation Erection!**


	5. Not So Good News

_A/N - Thanks Ari for your help betaing this chapter._

**Chapter 5 – Not So Good News**

Jacob's POV

It was strange how a sudden discovery in your life could change the dynamics of your relationship with someone. Since becoming injured, I couldn't deny that I hadn't had the odd fantasy here and there about Renesmee. Maybe I even fantasized a little bit too much about my god-daughter. But I wouldn't be a flesh and blood heterosexual male if I hadn't. She was gorgeous.

However, in the week since my little experiment proved to me that all I wanted was Ness, there was a subtle difference in our relationship. I was more aware of her than ever. And I think she felt the same way.

Sometimes when she worked on me, she'd stretch my legs in a way that would cause my shorts to tighten across my lap. Several times I caught her eyes drifting _there_ which would make her face flame. Her reaction made me wonder if she'd gotten a peep of Mr. Happy when she found me in the shower. I couldn't decide if I was horrified by the idea or really intrigued.

At this point in my life, I wasn't sure about anything anymore. I didn't know if I'd ever walk again. I wasn't sure how sex would work for me given that I couldn't move the lower half of my body. I wasn't sure if I should give into the lust I felt for Nessie. I didn't even know if she'd give me the chance. There was only one thing I was perfectly sure of.

I was becoming way too preoccupied with my god-daughter. Everything about her captured my attention. The way her eyebrows would sometimes draw together when she was in deep thought. The way she'd subconsciously twirl the back of her hair when she was reading the newspaper during breakfast. The way she'd sometimes look at me from the corner of her eye. And most of all, the way she'd blush when she realized I was staring back…which was all the time now.

I think before my experiment, I was able to still put Renesmee into a safely gilded box. I wouldn't permit my thoughts to stray for too long on her. Whenever my mind would go X-rated, I'd remind myself that she was Bella's daughter. Now, all my good intentions were out the door.

I wanted Ness. Whether it was right or wrong, I wanted her. It was sometimes difficult for me to concentrate when she was nearby because all I wanted to do was grab her and make wild, passionate love to her.

I doubted she'd ever allow it though. I might have finally seen the light and realized that Ness was someone I physically wanted, but that didn't mean she returned what I was feeling. She had her bloody lover boy. He called all the damn time. Overly persistent people bugged the shit out of me, but Ness didn't seem to think there was an issue. If I'd complain, she'd always just roll her eyes and remind me that I wasn't her father.

Which brought me to my biggest problem. Ness still treated me like a lovable uncle. I knew I should be treating her likewise, but Pandora's Box had been opened and as far as I was concerned there was no going back.

The thing was that even though, yes, I wanted Ness sexually, that wasn't the only thing that had changed. We had begun to talk more. Though the sexual tension was thick, we were re-establishing our former relationship. I didn't know what caused Ness to lighten up around me. Maybe it was the fact that she'd caught me with a bunch of porn and took too much joy in my humiliation. Maybe it was because of what happened in the shower. I didn't know what had changed between us, but I was grateful that something had. We joked a lot more during my therapy sessions or we'd have serious discussions about her school or my business. Our conversations helped me get through our workouts without my thoughts drifting too much into pervert land.

I knew I was becoming physically and emotionally attracted to Renesmee. And I didn't know what to do about it. So instead of dwelling on what I couldn't or shouldn't have, I began focusing all my energy into getting better. I threw myself into my workouts with gusto.

I was actually looking forward to my next checkup with my doctor. I was pretty sure that when I saw him again, he'd tell me that I could expect my legs to start working at any moment. Though I spent most of my days in a wheelchair, I felt in better shape than I'd ever been before. It was on a Friday that I got the not so good news.

"Jacob, I'm sorry," the doctor told me after conducting several tests." The swelling has completely dissipated from your back. Every sign indicates that you should be able to walk right now…"

"But everybody's body heals differently," I interjected thinking of something Nessie had told me once.

The doctor paused before looking at me regrettably. "I think you should make long term plans for permanent paralysis."

"Are you saying there's no hope left?" I asked in a shaken voice.

"I'm saying that I believe it to be in your best interest to make the necessary arrangements in your life to make things more accommodating to your paralyzed state."

I couldn't say anything. Feeling defeated and depressed, I rolled myself into the hallway where Jenny was waiting for me. Ness had to attend some all day seminar in Seattle as a requirement to keep her physical therapy assistant certification. She was going to be spending the night at Nahuel's place.

"So what'd the doc say?" Jenny asked as we drove back to La Push.

"Nothing new," I replied quietly, staring out the window.

"You must be happy to finally have that cast off, huh?" Jenny remarked. That was the only good thing about my appointment today. The cast that I'd had on my arm since the accident had finally been taken off.

"Mmhmm," I responded desolately.

I remained quiet for the rest of the evening, locked in a prison of my own personal hell. I couldn't accept that I was going to be confined to this wheelchair for the rest of my life. How could I start making plans for what my doctor thought was inevitable when my mind refused to accept it?

"Jake, I'm going to turn in for the evening," Jenny said as I sat watching TV. "Do you need anything?"

"No, that's okay. Thanks Jenny," I replied.

"Sure," she answered, looking at me with concern. She'd been looking at me like that all evening. I ignored her and continued to stare at the television screen blankly, not comprehending anything that was on. It was sometime after 11 PM that I heard the front door open. I glanced over and saw Renesmee come in. She stopped when she saw me.

"I thought you were staying in Seattle," I said in surprise, ignoring the way my heart sped up slightly at her presence.

"I thought I was too," Ness replied, putting her car keys and purse on the table next to the main entrance. "And then I got a call from Jenny telling me you were acting like a zombie."

She walked over and sat down next to me on the couch.

"So you wanna tell me about it?" She asked.

"Wasn't lover boy pissed that you ditched him?" I questioned instead.

"He was…understanding," Ness remarked hesitantly. "He's going to come here tomorrow instead and we're going to go out."

"Why did you come back tonight?" I wondered.

Ness's brow furrowed before she admitted, "I was worried about you. Jenny said you seemed upset after the doctor's today, but you wouldn't say what was wrong."

"You don't have to worry about me," I remarked, glancing at her before looking back at the TV again.

"Jake," Ness said in an impatient tone. "What did the doctor say?"

I sighed before running my hand wearily over my face. "He said that I should be walking by now and that I might as well accept my fate. I'm going to be crippled for the rest of my life."

My hand was still covering my face when I felt Ness move next to me. Her fingers were suddenly around my wrist, dragging it away from my face. I looked at her and found that she had moved so that she was kneeling in front of me on the floor. She was staring up at me earnestly.

"I don't believe it," she told me. "I don't believe that you'll never walk again."

I couldn't resist. I reached out and touched a lock of her soft hair, tucking it behind her ear before cupping her one cheek. She leaned into it slightly.

"Ness, it's over, okay?" I replied. "The sooner I accept it, the better off I'll be at moving on with my life."

"So that's it?" She asked. "One asshole doctor tells you something and you become a defeatist? Where's the Jacob that I know because you're not him."

She pulled away from me and began to pace. If I wasn't so fucking useless, I'd be able to get up and pull her back to me. Guess that'll never happen though.

"The Jake I know never gives up on anything," Renesmee continued. "Where's the Jacob who taught me how to ride a bicycle and wouldn't let me give up no matter how many times I wanted to quit? Where's the Jake who built an entire empire from the ground up?"

"I'm tired of deluding myself," I admitted. "It's over. I understand that this means your work here is done."

My stomach lurched at the idea of her leaving, but there was no point of continuing to employ her. I was just wasting her time.

"Oh no." Ness finally stopped in front of me and crossed her arms over her chest. The action only emphasized her breasts which made me quickly look away. "You might have given up Jacob Black, but I haven't."

She knelt back down in front of me and rested her elbows on my legs. I wished I could feel it.

"Starting Monday, we're going to up your routine," she informed me. "I'm going to have you start using the bike. It has a mode on it that will automatically make your legs move so you don't have to manually pedal. It'll help with the circulation though. I also want you to start using your pool. It's heated, right?"

"Yes," I nodded. I had an indoor pool included when I built the house. Not that I'd ever used it that much.

"Good, we'll start using that as well. It'll help build up your upper body strength. Plus, you'll be able to move around on your own. Your problem is that you've gotten way too comfortable in letting your chair do all the work for you. I think you're going to like swimming. It'll give you the ability to move on your own again. We need to start building up your confidence."

"Why don't you just give up on me?" I asked, half smiling at her determination.

"That'll never happen," Renesmee replied instantly.

And then she did something I didn't expect. Getting up on her feet, she leaned in and kissed my cheek. Or at least, it was supposed to be a friendly kiss on the cheek. I was so surprised to see her head so close to mine that I turned my head at the last moment and our lips made contact.

It was the briefest of seconds, but it was enough to shoot need throughout my entire body. I wanted to grab her and pull her on my lap. I went to deepen the kiss, but Renesmee pulled back.

"Whoops," she said with a blush, not looking at me as she put some distance between us. "I guess I should watch my aim, huh?"

"It was my fault," I told her gruffly. "I moved my head."

Not that I regretted it. It was sad to admit, but though it was just a small kiss, it had been the highlight of my year so far.

"Well…" Ness said, looking at me with an embarrassed smile. "You want to watch a movie? I could make some popcorn."

"Yeah, I'd like that," I responded, somewhat relieved that she didn't go running off into her room. I was also a little disappointed we weren't going to kiss some more. I watched as Ness went into the kitchen to make the popcorn.

"Do you mind if I burn it a little?" She asked.

Since Renesmee was a kid, she loved to eat popcorn that was always slightly burnt. And somewhere over the years, I'd picked up her habit. Anytime I would deliberately burn my popcorn, it would remind me of Ness and some of the happier times in my life. Plus as an added bonus, Leah used to get so pissed if I burnt the stuff and wouldn't touch it if she saw one darkened kernel.

"Burnt popcorn is fine with me," I replied to her question.

"What do you want to drink: soda, water, or beer?" Ness asked.

"A beer would be great," I told her. She came back carrying two Buds and our bowl of slightly burnt popcorn. Ness settled down next to me and threw a blanket over both of our laps. Though it was summertime, there was a chill in the air.

We decided to watch Avatar, though I wasn't sure if either of us would be able to stay awake long enough to get through the whole movie. But it was a nice compromise. Ness got the romantic plot she preferred, and I got the action I liked in my movies. Halfway through it, I felt Ness slump against my shoulder.

Looking down, I saw that her eyes were closed, her breathing even. As carefully as possible, I pushed Ness away from me so that her cheek was resting against the seat cushion. I debated with myself for a moment. The proper thing to do…the thing I should do as her unofficial uncle…would be to wake her up and tell her she should go to bed. But the part of me that felt unmanly, the part that felt pathetic and useless, wanted to hold her even if it was just for a short time. I wanted to pretend that I was a full functioning man again. And I really, _really_ wanted to know what it was like to hold Ness in my arms.

Decision made, I maneuvered myself so that I was lying with my back against the back cushion of the couch. I was careful not to jostle Ness too much, but it wasn't easy. Once I got situated, I placed an arm around Nessie's waist and dragged her until her head was underneath my chin. She shifted and I momentarily froze, thinking I'd woken her. She murmured incoherently and pressed herself more fully against me before settling down. Her breathing became steady and even and I knew she was in a deep sleep.

Careful not to disturb her, I wrapped my arm around her waist, trying not to groan as I felt her bottom press against my member. I tried to ignore the sensation and instead took a deep breath of her hair, running my cheek and lips over the back of her head. It was like kissing gold spun silk. I loved it. I shifted my attention back to the TV and continued to watch my movie with Ness curled into me. I almost felt like myself again.

Towards the end, I fell asleep. When I woke up again, it was morning. Sometime during the night, I had managed to shift so that I was lying on my back. Renesmee had her arm around my waist, her head resting on my shoulder, one knee between my legs. Her thigh was pressed against my groin, which may have been what woke me up.

She hadn't hurt me with her pressure to that sensitive area. Far from it. I was fully aroused. I made a hissing noise as Nessie shifted, adding friction against my erection. The noise made her eyes flutter before they slowly opened. She looked at me for a moment before lifting slightly away. Her leg moved away from my lower half and I whimpered remorsefully.

"Why didn't you wake me last night?" Ness asked in a bemused tone, her voice sexily groggy.

"Sorry, I just…" I didn't know how to excuse my behavior so I just told her the truth. "I wanted to feel what it was like again."

"What do you mean?" Ness questioned in confusion.

"I wanted to…to remember what it was like to hold an attractive woman in my arms all night. To remember what it's like to be a man."

Ness's face flushed when I called her attractive, but she didn't get up off my lap. She reached up and ran her thumb across one of my eyebrows before letting her hand rest against my cheek.

"You are a man, Jake. Being in a wheelchair doesn't change that," she told me. I scoffed in return, which made her angry. "What do I have to do to prove that to you?"

She suddenly shifted over me so that her arms were on either side of me. She pushed her legs between mine. My one leg slipped off the couch, but neither of us noticed. Ness lowered herself against me so that her breasts were pressed firmly against my chest, her lips mere inches from mine.

"Being in a chair doesn't define who you are, don't you get that?" she whispered.

She angled herself so that her feminine core was right against my member. She felt incredible and my body became even harder. Ness's eyes widened as she realized what was happening to me.

"See…" she said breathlessly. "You feel very manly to me."

She pressed her lower half against me causing me to groan. How badly I wished I could thrust up. Instead, I placed my hands hesitantly on her back, before letting them drift to her round bottom. Her breath hitched and she rocked against me several more times. The friction began to build.

"Is this part of my therapy?" I joked tenderly.

"Whatever works," Ness smiled back, her eyes flaming with desire as she pressed against me again causing us both to moan this time.

I moved one of my hands from her bottom until it was at the back of her neck. I started to pull her towards me so that I could finally kiss her lips more fully when we heard something that made us freeze.

"Jenny," Ness whispered, leaping off me. She threw the blanket over my lap to hide the evidence of what we were doing. She shook her head as she looked at me.

"What am I doing?" She asked in disbelief.

"Ness--" I replied slowly, reaching out for her. She jerked even farther away from me.

"Nahuel is going to be here in an hour." She shook her head at me before repeating to herself, "What am I doing?"

She hurried past me and headed down the hall. I heard her murmur something to Jenny but I couldn't hear what it was. Jenny came into the room moments later in a sundress.

"I'm headed out," she told me. Saturdays were her day off. "I'll probably be gone for most of the day. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"Could you get the coffee going?" I pleaded.

Jenny glanced from where Ness had disappeared to where I was laying on the couch. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"We fell asleep watching Avatar," I explained defensively.

"Sure," Jenny replied with a smirk. She headed over to the coffee pot.

Grumbling to myself, I got into my chair and headed down the hallway for a shower. When I came out, Jenny was gone, but some badly needed coffee was waiting for me. I grabbed a cup and was drinking it, waiting impatiently for Ness to make an appearance, when there was a knock on the front door.

_Please tell me it's not lover boy._

Whatever higher power I was praying to apparently had voicemail and didn't get the message, because when I opened the door, the punk was on the other side.

"Hello sir, my name is Nahuel, I'm here for Renesmee," he said, putting out his hand for me to shake. I gritted my teeth. _Sir?_ He could go fuck himself. I forced myself to reach out and briefly return his proffered handshake.

"She's getting dressed," I said in a tone that indicated I had personal knowledge of Ness's state of undress. I felt satisfaction when Nahuel's eyebrows snapped together. _That's right, bitch._

Instead of ordering him off my property, I decided to be cordial. "Come on in. She should be out in a moment. Would you like some coffee?"

"No thank you," Nahuel responded politely as he looked around.

I took my time to observe my competition, because that was exactly what this guy was. I guess he could be deemed "good-looking," if you were into that preppy, Latin look. Nahuel had dark brown hair that flopped down past his ears. He had almond shaped dark eyes that took in everything. He was tall, though if I were able to stand I'd probably be taller. Worse, the shorts he was wearing revealed muscular full functioning legs. They were at my eye level and seemed to taunt me. God, I hated this guy.

I went over to the intercom and stabbed it with my thumb. "Ness, Nahuel is here."

There was a pause before I heard, "Be right there."

I rolled myself into the middle of the room and turned back to give lover boy my full attention.

"So where are you kids off to tonight?" I asked condescendingly.

"Well sir…" he started and I gritted my teeth. I swear to fuck, if this son of a bitch called me 'sir' one more time, I was going to find a way to drop kick his ass. "…we're going to the movies and then out to dinner. I plan on taking Ness to Port Angeles."

"That sounds…cute." I said in a derogatory tone.

Nahuel's eyes flashed. "It probably is cute to someone of your advanced age, but Ness and I enjoy it."

That was fucking it! I was going to kick this fucker's little ass all the way back to Seattle! I put my hands on the wheels of my chair, intending to roll over and punch him in the gonads. Unfortunately, I heard the clicking of Ness's heels before I could do anything. She soon came into view looking stunning as always. She had on a short sleeved sky-blue sweater which matched her blue plaid capri pants. The pants molded her shape reminding me of the fact that I had been grabbing that ass not even two hours ago.

"Hi." She smiled at Nahuel, making my stomach twist. Her eyes moved over to me and our gazes seemed to lock. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nahuel look from me to Ness.

"You look beautiful," he stated, walking over to Renesmee and kissing her. It was obvious what he was doing. He was staking his claim. My hands clenched on the wheels of my chair. I relaxed slightly as Ness broke away quickly.

"Ready to go?" She asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes," Nahuel replied, wrapping his arm possessively around her waist.

"I'll see you later, Jacob," Ness said, meeting my eyes one more brief time before she went out the door with lover boy. _What the fuck!_

I tried to reason with myself. What happened on the couch was probably just a fluke. Renesmee and Nahuel had been dating for awhile now. I couldn't just expect her to dump him because we had an incredibly arousing session of dry-humping earlier.

But seriously, what the fuck!

I went over to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a bottle of bourbon. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was only a little after noon.

Ah well, it was 5 o'clock somewhere.

_Hello Jim Beam. It's time we got reacquainted._

**A/N – Please Review!**


	6. The Better Choice

**1) Thanks!**

I want to send a huge thank you to jkane180 and wordslinger for recommending this story on the TwiFic Pimps blog. I really appreciate it!

You can check out their commentary here:

http:/twificpimps(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/05/fridays-fic-fit-5282010(dot)html

**2) Nominations Needed!**

As I mentioned in my other story, I'm co-hosting a new fan fiction award called the _TwiTastic Awards_. You can nominate your favorite stories May 31-June 19. (Side note: To keep things ethical, my stories will NOT be considered for any of the categories.) You can find the link to the awards below or on my profile page.

http:/twitasticawards(dot)webs(dot)com/

xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx

**Chapter 6 – The Better Choice**

Nessie's POV

_What the hell had I been thinking? _

That was the question I'd been asking myself since I had woken up this morning draped all over Jacob on the couch. And my wanton behavior didn't just end there. No, no. What made everything so much more cringe-worthy was that I practically threw myself at him. I felt his erection against my body and I took advantage of the situation. I'd pressed myself against him and told him how manly he was.

_How manly?_ Seriously? What kind of lame ass line was that to use on my godfather of all people?

"I really think you're going to like this movie, Ness," my boyfriend Nahuel said next to me, interrupting my inner rant. I smiled sickly at him before turning my head to look out the window of the car.

We were driving into Port Angeles for a movie then dinner. I'd planned on staying with Nahuel last night at his apartment in Seattle, but that idea got nixed because Jenny had called me and told me Jacob seemed upset after his doctor's appointment. So naturally, I freaking had to drop everything to rush right back to Jake. Then I practically had sex with him this morning right before my devoted boyfriend picked me up for our date.

_What the hell had I been thinking?_

But that was the problem. I hadn't been thinking. I always seemed to suffer a severe case of stupidity whenever I got around Jacob Black. I never looked at the big picture. It had been that way for as long as I could remember.

I couldn't think of a time when a part of me hadn't loved Jake. He was like a force of nature: beautiful, mysterious…and devastating if you didn't respect the power. When I was a little kid, Jacob had been my friend…an unofficial uncle who would sneak candy to me when I wasn't supposed to have any. I hero-worshipped him. No man on Earth could ever compare to my Jacob. And then somewhere around the time I turned eight, I developed my first big crush.

While all my friends worshipped movie stars and members of the latest boy band, I would pretend that I was going to marry Jake. At that age, I didn't even really understand what I was feeling, but I knew it was strong. When I'd play with my Barbies I would pretend that my Ken doll was Jake and I was Barbie, and I made my dolls kiss and have sex…a lot.

When I hit puberty though, that's when things turned into an outright obsession. For some reason, I developed a horrific shyness around Jacob that lasted from ages 11 to 12. When he'd speak to me, my face would always turn bright red. It was obvious that I liked him, but he never teased me about it or made me feel awkward. And I absolutely adored him for that. Sadly for me though, he never once saw me as anything but a child.

I still cringe when I think back to how I acted on his wedding day. I had naively believed that I would confess my love for him and he would immediately cancel the wedding. I was so childishly stupid.

Jacob broke my heart that day and a part of me never recovered. Before his wedding, I had convinced myself that I would someday be Mrs. Jacob Black. I'd felt so ridiculously betrayed when I had learned that Jake not only slept with Leah and had gotten her pregnant, but that he'd also been willing to marry her instead of me. That had been unforgivable to my young teenage heart.

I still didn't know where I'd found the courage to speak to Jacob right before his wedding. I'd hid outside the room he had been getting ready in for five minutes before I finally walked in and begged him to wait for me to grow up. And what did I get in return? A kiss on the head and a promise that I'd make someone else a lucky man someday.

I sat through his wedding with my chin up. Hell, I even danced with him at his reception. He'd walked over to me, held out his hand, and said, "How bout it, Ness?" And I plastered on a bright smile, got up from my chair, and danced with him. He had tried to make small talk with me and I'd pretended like I didn't give a damn. But to be that close to him and know that he would never be mine had devastated me. Especially as I knew he was about to leave for his honeymoon to the whore he'd married.

To say that I hated Leah is an understatement. She's always been a cold, calculating, heartless bitch. She never loved Jacob anymore than he loved her. Their marriage had been for their baby's sake…at least on Jacob's end of things. I think when Leah saw Jake she saw a human cash register. In my deepest, darkest thoughts, I sometimes wondered if she had gotten pregnant on purpose so that he would have to marry her.

The feelings of dislike between Leah and I were entirely mutual too. Leah hated me just as much as I disliked her. She used to go out of her way to either ignore me or make snide remarks which she'd direct at me. She constantly pointed out the age difference between Jacob and myself and would refer to me as "the child." What finally drew the line for me though and pushed my dislike for Leah into absolute loathing was my 20th birthday party.

It had been hard for me to be around Jacob after he had gotten married. He was my parents' best friend and my godfather. He had been nothing more than a kind friend to me my entire life. But I couldn't be around him after his wedding. It hurt too much, so I avoided him as much as I could. I wasn't able to avoid him at my party though. Unfortunately for me, he brought Leah with him. It was during my party that Leah confronted me and put the final wedge into Jacob's and my relationship…

"_Jake's coming to the party tonight," my mother told me._

"_Oh?" I replied casually, trying to control my suddenly pounding heart._

"_Are you okay with that?" She asked._

_My mom always saw too much. After Jake's wedding reception, I'd gone into my room after we had gotten home and cried my eyes out. My mom had given me an hour to myself before coming into my room, pulling me into her arms, and hugging me while I sobbed._

"_I'm fine," I answered her question. "I have to go get dressed."_

_Knowing that Jake was going to be there, I took extra time getting ready for my party. I pulled my hair back into an elegant twist with a few loose tendrils for added sophistication. The dress was something my Aunt Alice had bought for me in Seattle. It was a purple cocktail dress with a black sequined overlay on the skirt and a large black satin bow that went around the waist and tied in the back. It was the most beautiful dress I'd ever owned. For my makeup, I added dark purple eyeshadow and heavy black eyeliner. My father's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw me, but my mother just smiled sentimentally. The party was in full swing when Jake and Leah made an appearance. _

"_Ness, you look beautiful," Jake said, his eyes running over my figure briefly before he leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Where'd my little girl go?" _

"_It's called growing up, Jacob," I replied stiffly. His eyebrows shot up at my tone._

"_Why Renesmee, don't you look absolutely adorable," Leah remarked, her tone belittling. "That dress is just so sweet. It's perfect for such a young girl." _

_Bitch._

_I looked at what Leah was wearing. She had on a dress that was bright red, fitted in a way that left nothing to the imagination, and was way too short._

"_I love your dress too," I replied, smiling brightly. "Though I think it's kind of sad and pathetic when women__of your age try to hold onto their youth by dressing younger than their years."_

_With that, I turned and walked away, smiling as I heard Jake snort behind me. He quickly tried to cover it with a cough, but it still made me grin. An hour later, the smile was gone and I was beginning to feel drained. I had opened up my presents and cut the birthday cake. Now the dancing had begun. My parents lived in an old Victorian mansion about an hour west of Seattle. It came with everything you could imagine from that era of architecture, including a ballroom, library, and study. _

_I danced with several friends and slow danced with a couple of guys I knew. Mike Newton came up to me and asked me to dance for a second time. Mike worked as a receptionist at my dad's office. He was paying his way through college and was about my age. I was dancing and talking amicably to him when I felt eyes on me. I looked across the room and saw Jacob staring back at me. He was looking at me intensely. Though the lights in the ballroom had been dimmed, I could still see his expression. He was looking at me in away that I had never seen before. It was almost predatory, causing me to shiver. His eyes narrowed at my reaction. He took a hesitant step towards me, but Leah suddenly appeared and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and they disappeared soon after. _

_I finished my dance with Mike and rejoined my friends. Feeling depressed and tired of putting on a happy front, I excused myself a half hour later and made my way to the library. What I needed was a quiet place to think. What did Jacob's expression mean? I opened the heavy oak door to the room and entered, freezing at the sight before my eyes._

_Jacob was zipping up his pants. Leah was sitting on the edge of my father's desk, pulling on her panties. Both looked sweaty, their hair mussed. Jake's head shot up as soon as he saw me. _

"_Ness-" He started to say, taking a step towards me, while tucking in his shirt._

"_I-I'm sorry," I whispered, taking a step back while shaking my head in disbelief. I turned and headed down the hall. I made my way into the formal dining room and grabbed the back of one of the chairs, gripping it until my knuckles turned white. _

"_I apologize for what you just saw." I looked over and saw Leah standing in the doorframe of the room. _

"_Jacob's worried that he might have upset you given your obvious crush on him," Leah said, looking down at her manicured nails as though bored by my very presence. _

"_I don't know what you mean," I replied, my cheeks flushing in embarrassment. _

"_Oh come on, Renesmee," Leah answered, looking up and giving me an assessing look. "Normally Jacob finds your little puppy dog devotion amusing, but you looked so absolutely devastated just now, he's concerned that he ruined your birthday." _

"_He has nothing to worry about." I raised my chin defiantly. _

"_Good." Leah smiled, reminding me of a snake before it's about to strike. "Then let me give you some friendly advice. While your obvious feelings for Jacob have been endearing in the past, it's becoming uncomfortable for both my husband and myself to have to endure them. I would suggest that you move on and try to find someone else your own age. Jacob is out of your league, dear. Do I make myself clear?" _

"_Perfectly," I responded sickly. Leah gave me another cold smile and left._

I took Leah's advice to heart too. I went out of my way to forget Jacob. He and Leah left the party soon after my little talk with her. He didn't even say goodbye. Later that night, I gave my virginity to Mike Newton. When it was over, I cried like a baby. As for Jacob, I didn't see him again until the accident.

As far as I was concerned, Jacob's behavior was reprehensible. I'd been humiliated by the one person I had given my heart completely to. I'd loved him for half my life, and per Leah, he thought it was laughable. From that point on, I did everything I could to put Jacob firmly in the past. I met Nahuel a year ago and began dating him. I was able to successfully keep Jacob out of my life. I did everything I could to avoid him and my parents didn't push me to socialize with him.

He would still be out of my life if it hadn't been for the accident. I couldn't stop myself from running to see him as soon as I found out he had been injured. His battered and bruised body had almost been too much for me to take. I had wept heartbrokenly next to his bed for two days. When he had finally stirred, I romantically deluded myself into believing I was the reason. And then he opened his mouth and called me, _Bella_. Even injured and half out of it, Jacob didn't want me. So I left before he knew I was even there.

I still wasn't sure how my mom talked me into overseeing Jake's care. Perhaps my hopeless love for Jake had turned me into a masochist over the years. I tried to rationalize and figure out why I would give into helping him after trying to pretend he didn't exist for so long. Maybe I had developed a God complex. The sight of his broken body had made me want to rush in and save him. Maybe I just felt sorry for him because his horror of a wife finally left him. I could question my motives until I was blue in the face, but the sad pathetic truth was I feared that my true reason for wanting to help was because I was irreversibly in love with Jacob still. I had a feeling that I would be in love with him for the rest of my life.

"Ness, we're here," Nahuel said, interrupting my thoughts again.

I looked out the window and saw that we were sitting in the parking lot of the movie theater. I glanced over at Nahuel and saw him staring at me with a concerned look. I put a bright smile on my face and saw him relax in return. He got out of the car and walked over to my side, opening the door for me. I got out and lightly brushed my lips against his. He cupped the back of my neck, deepening the kiss, before letting go. He then grabbed my hand and we walked into the movies.

I watched him as he bought our tickets and popcorn. Nahuel was good for me. In fact, he was too good for me. He was everything that Jacob was not. He made me laugh, he cared for me, and best of all, he loved me. And the sex was amazing. There was only one fault that Nahuel had.

He wasn't Jacob.

He didn't make my heart skip just by looking at him. I didn't long to hear his voice when he wasn't around. Usually, it was out of sight, out of mind when it came to Nahuel. I knew that I loved him. The problem was that it wasn't with the intensity that I had always felt for Jacob. It was a healthier love though. Jacob was a sick, obsessive delusion. Nahuel was the better choice for me.

"Ready?" He asked, his dark eyes looking at me inquisitively.

"Yeah." I nodded, taking the sodas he got us and walking into the theater.

I watched the movie but nothing registered. I couldn't stop thinking of what happened earlier at Jake's place. If Jenny hadn't come upstairs, would I have slept with him? It would have been a fantasy years in the making. When I was a kid, I used to practice kissing on my hand, pretending it was Jacob's lips. And when I started dating as a teen, I would imagine Jake kissing me instead of my boyfriend.

Why did he have such a hold on me? I was nothing to him now except perhaps a convenience. Before I moved in with him, he saw me as a little girl. Now…I wasn't sure.

I knew Jacob was worried about his ability to have sex. It was obvious what I had walked into the day I caught him watching porn. I also saw his reaction when I helped him in the shower. What he didn't know was that I wanted to see if I could make him react. After all, what did porn stars have that I didn't? So I'd deliberately stepped into the shower without turning the water off first. I made sure that my nightgown got wet. And Jake reacted. His eyes had widened and before I knew it, he was turning away from me. But not before I saw what had happened to him. Which made me wonder about this morning on the couch. Was he attracted to me, or was it because I made it so easy for him?

I didn't want to go down that road again. I was playing Russian roulette with my heart and it had to stop. I had Nahuel. He was safe. I couldn't risk falling in love with Jacob all over again. That path had offered me nothing but heartache.

With that thought in mind, I laid my head on Nahuel's shoulder and kept it there until the end of the movie. Once the credits began to roll, we left the theater and headed to a diner for a light supper. After we ordered drinks, Nahuel put his hand out in front of him, laying it on the table with the palm facing up. Smiling at him, I put my hand in his, letting our fingers entwine.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Nahuel asked. I loved the sound of his voice, he had been in the States for 10 years now, but he still had a sexy accent.

"It was good," I replied. I actually couldn't remember one detail of the movie.

"I loved the scene where the guy killed the werewolf. That was really intense, huh?" Nahuel questioned.

I had no idea so I nodded. "Mmhmm."

Nahuel chuckled. "Did you even pay attention to the movie?"

"Of course I did," I instantly responded. When he gave me a knowing look, I sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I have a lot on my mind right now."

Nahuel hesitated before he nodded his head in understanding.

"Have you been giving some more thought to what we discussed yesterday?" He asked hopefully.

Nahuel and I had been in the middle of a very serious discussion yesterday when Jenny had called me about Jake. Truth be told, I was glad for the interruption at the time. Now, it looked like the conversation was back on.

"Nahuel…I love you," I told him. "I…I'm just not sure if I'm ready for marriage yet. I want to finish school first and get my career going before I can even begin to think about marriage."

Disappointment flashed across Nahuel's face. He let go of my hand, putting his on the seat next to him.

"Does this have anything to do with your godfather?" He wondered after several awkward moments.

My face flushed guiltily. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that he wasn't exactly welcoming today when I came to pick you up for our date."

"That's just Jacob." I shrugged. "He told my dad that he'd watch out for me while I was living there and he takes that responsibility seriously."

"Are you sure that's all?" Nahuel carefully inspected my face.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned casually.

"What is that expression? I felt like I was in a pissing contest when speaking with him earlier. You might not be interested in him, but he seems possessive of you."

"You're exaggerating," I replied, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

"If you say so," Nahuel retorted, sitting back to look out the window. "If I'm wrong and he isn't interested, then he's a prick."

"He's not a prick," I responded, instantly defensive. "He's just not himself right now. Jacob's depressed and scared that he'll never walk again so he acts out. You should have met him before the accident. He was so confident and funny. Now he's angry all the time. But he's not a prick."

Nahuel didn't say anything. Our food was soon delivered and we ate for several minutes in silence. I felt his eyes on me several times, but when I tried to make eye contact, he'd look away.

"So…I assume you are rejecting my proposal," Nahuel finally said.

"I'm not rejecting it," I told him. "I just want to postpone getting engaged right now."

"Fine," he replied, looking so despondent I had to blink away my tears before he saw them.

He took his napkin and wiped his mouth before he said, "I need to get an early start tomorrow and I'm staying at your Grandpa Cullen's tonight. I was hoping to talk to him a little bit about how my residency is going before he goes to bed. Is it all right if I take you back now?"

"Sure," I replied, swallowing over the lump in my throat. Nahuel paid for the bill and we left, driving the hour back to La Push in more strained silence.

"Will you call me tomorrow and let me know you got home safe?" I asked once we got back to Jake's house.

"Yes." Nahuel nodded. I leaned close to him and felt him cup my cheeks in his hands. His lips brushed my mouth once, twice, before he let me go.

"Sweet dreams, Nessie," Nahuel whispered.

"You too…I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," he responded.

I got out of the car and watched him pull out of the driveway. My shoulders slumped as soon as he was out of sight. What the hell was wrong with me? Why didn't I just say yes?

Images of Jacob flashed through my mind and I sighed. Rubbing my forehead in an attempt to relieve the sudden tension I was experiencing, I turned around and pulled my key out of my purse. I wondered briefly if Jacob would be up. It was only 9 PM. I didn't know if I wanted to see him right now; not after my lousy evening with Nahuel. I also wasn't sure if I trusted myself to be around him, especially as Jenny had made arrangements to go out with some friends tonight and wouldn't be back until Monday morning.

As quietly as possible, I let myself inside. I was greeted by the very drunk singing of Jacob Black. Feeling my mouth drop, I slowly walked over to the living room area where the noise was coming from, though I couldn't see Jake. Peeping around the couch, I found him lying on the floor. The back of his head was against the bottom of the couch, his chin on his chest. There was an empty bottle of Jim Beam next to him and a half empty bottle of rum in his hand. He was singing something that was either incoherent or in Quileute. Either way I couldn't understand him.

"Jacob?" I questioned in an unsure tone.

He stopped singing for a moment and cocked his head to the side as though he imagined my voice.

"Jake," I repeated.

He turned his head and looked over at me, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Hey dere, Nessipoo!" Jacob slurred. I shook my head. He was hammered!

I went over and picked the rum and empty Jim Beam bottle up, walking over to the kitchen counter, where I placed them both.

"Having a little party?" I asked.

"Ye_p_," he replied with the "p" making a popping sound. "Had too. You left me all needy and alone."

I froze for a minute before walking back over to him. "You are going to be _sooo _hung over tomorrow."

"I neber get hung ober," Jacob replied, pointing his finger at me for added emphasis.

"C'mon big boy, we've got to get you to bed," I said, wheeling his chair over to him.

"Nessie, are you invitin' me to bed?" Jacob asked, his chin resting on his chest again.

"You think you'd be in any condition to have me in your bed?" I questioned and then instantly cursed myself for flirting.

"Hell yeah I could," Jacob replied, suddenly sitting up. "You want me to poove it?"

"No," I replied. "C'mon."

I bent down and wrapped my arms around his waist. It took us several tries, but I was finally able to get him in his chair. I started to walk behind him.

"What are you doin'?" Jacob wondered, turning his head to look at me.

"I was going to help push your chair."

"I don't need your help, tanks," Jacob stated. He grabbed the wheels of the chair and began to maneuver himself around the furniture. I was impressed that he managed until he drove himself straight into the hallway wall.

"Fuck! Where'd dat come from? That's what I get for drinkin' and dribing," he stated right before he broke out into giggles. I covered my own laugh with my hand. I never thought I'd live to see the day when Jacob Black, Mr. Masculinity, freaking giggled.

He turned and looked at me very seriously then. "Well, what da hell you standing dere for? Aren't you gonna help me?"

"Sure, sure." I nodded, struggling to keep my face straight.

I went over to him and grabbed the handles of his chair before pushing him towards his room. Once we got in, I let go of the chair to turn on the lamp next to his bed. When I turned around, it was to find him watching me closely.

"Did you sleep with that dick tonight?" He asked, suddenly angry.

"How is that any of your business?" I snapped back. I went to walk by him but he grabbed my wrist and yanked me down on his lap.

"Did you?" He questioned again, his face inches from mine.

"No," I whispered. He searched my eyes for a moment before moving his head even closer to me.

"Nessie," Jacob murmured right before he brought his lips to mine.

The kiss was hesitant at first, almost exploratory in nature. Jacob was learning the feel of my mouth as I was learning his. His bottom lip was fuller than his top and before I could stop myself, I captured it with my lips, sucking on the plump skin. Jake groaned in response. Our mouths turned hungry then, each greedy for more. His hand reached up and clasped the back of my neck before his fingers moved through my hair. I could feel his fingers wrap around the strands, holding me to him. My own arm wrapped around his back so that I could press myself against him.

Jacob's tongue suddenly jutted out, running along the seam of my lips, before purging forward to caress the inside of my mouth. I shivered as I felt our tongues meet. I couldn't believe I was kissing Jacob.

I was _kissing_ Jacob Black.

I froze for a minute before breaking away as reality set in. I was kissing Jacob. That wouldn't be happening if he wasn't drunk off his ass. And I knew he was drunk. I could taste the alcohol he had consumed in my mouth.

"Wass wrong?" Jacob murmured, brushing his lips against mine once more causing me to tremble in need. I hesitated, wanting to give into temptation, but I couldn't do it.

"Jake...you're drunk."

"I've neber felt more sober in my life," he answered.

"Sure," I sighed, getting up off his lap.

"Ness, don't," Jacob begged, reaching up and putting both hands on my waist, pulling me back to him so that he could nuzzle his face against my stomach. "Do you hab any idere what you do to me?"

Letting my masochistic side take over, I asked. "What?"

"You make me tink tings that would make Edward shoot me. Bells told me Eddie was a shitty shot and dat it would probably hurt," Jake said in a completely serious tone. I looked up at the ceiling and pressed my lips together in a vain attempt not to laugh out loud.

My giddiness drained away when Jacob continued, "You make me wish dat I was ten years younger so dat I could be allowed to feel dis way about you."

"How do you feel?" I asked against my better judgment.

He looked up at me in confusion. "You're so amazing and beautiful and funny. And I really _really_ like you. And I hate dat you're dating that mutter fucker. And I-I want you so much dat it drives me crazy sometimes. And I tink about you all da time. I tink that I'm becoming addicted to you, Ness."

"Jake," I whispered regretfully. "Why don't we get you into bed?"

"Will you stay wit me?" He questioned, his eyes blazing. I bit my lip before nodding slowly.

Jacob moved his wheelchair to the side of the bed. I went over and wrapped my arm around his waist. Together we were able to get him onto the mattress. He pushed himself so that he was lying across the middle of the bed. Smiling at me, he laid back and closed his eyes.

My heart debated with my head. Did I want to go through with this? If I stayed with Jake tonight, what would he say when he was thinking more clearly tomorrow? My head started screaming at me to run, that I had Nahuel. My heart was reminding that I was moments away from sleeping with the guy the man of my dreams. Decision made, I crawled onto the bed next to him.

"Jake, you want the truth?" I asked, not meeting his eyes. "I think that I might like you too. In fact, I-I don't think I ever stopped loving you."

I looked at him expectantly. He snored in response.

"Jake?" I put my hands on his chest and gave him a little shake. He mumbled incoherently and then snored again.

Laughing in disbelief, I put my forehead against his chest and closed my eyes. So much for that idea. I moved myself into the nook of his arm and placed my head over his heart. I stayed there for several minutes, enjoying the feel of his chest rising up and down against my cheek.

Sighing, I finally pulled myself away. Carefully rolling him, I pulled the sheet and bedspread out from beneath him and covered him as best as I could, considering he was lying sideways on the mattress. Once he was situated, I crawled back next to him and hovered over him for a moment.

"Goodnight Jacob," I murmured, leaning down to kiss his lips lightly one more time.

With that, I got off the bed and turned out the light before heading out the room, shutting the door quietly behind me.

xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx

**A/N- Please review and let me know what you thought of Nessie's POV! If you'd like to see her party dress, you can find it on my Photobucket account in the "Healing Hands" folder.**


	7. Something Fishy

A/N - Thank you so much for the reviews you left me on the previous chapter. If you sent me one within the past week, I apologize for not responding to it. I had to go out of state and I've been playing catch up since I got back. LOL, to my readers who follow all of my stories, I hope I haven't overwhelmed you. I wrote all the recent updates on my trip and I wanted to get them up as soon as I could. I've updated three days in a row. :)

**Chapter 7 – Something Fishy**

Jacob's POV

I woke up feeling sicker than I'd ever felt in my entire life.

I was pretty sure that there were a hundred oompa-loompas break-dancing inside my head. I was also confident that my eyeballs were going to explode from the daylight I could feel streaming through my bedroom windows. My stomach felt like it had been turned inside out. And I had the strangest taste in my mouth…like I'd sucked the ass out of a dead horse.

What the fuck happened last night?

I remembered drinking the Jim Beam and then thinking it would be a good idea to drink some rum. After that, I had no idea what the hell happened. I sat up and instantly groaned as the room spun sickeningly around me. Laying back down, I cautiously opened my eyes and then immediately shut them as pain shot across the back of my eyeballs.

With the pain, images flashed through my brain. Images of Ness…of holding her against me…of kissing her.

My stomach rolled as I hurried over to the side of my bed and grabbed the small waste receptacle that was there. I hurled whatever remained of last night's contents into the trash. When I was done, I carefully placed the now saturated bucket on the floor, before moving to lie on my back again. Jenny was going to be pissed at me for that one.

I frowned as I stared at the ceiling. Did I really kiss Renesmee last night or was it part of an alcohol-induced hallucination? It felt real, but the memory was so foggy that I couldn't tell if it was just wishful thinking on my end or not.

After lying in bed for another hour and emptying out my stomach one more time, I shakily got into my wheelchair. Holding my breath, I grabbed the soiled wastebasket and rolled myself into the bathroom. I quickly emptied my mess in the toilet before making my way into the shower. I stayed under the warm spray until the water began to cool. Feeling slightly more human, I got dressed in some cut-off shorts and a gray t-shirt and made my way into the kitchen. Ness was sitting at the kitchen island, cradling a warm coffee mug in between her hands. She smiled hesitantly when she saw me.

"Good morning, Jacob."

"Hey Ness," I said, unsure how to approach her. "Did…uh…did I say or do anything inappropriate last night?"

"You don't remember?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"My memory's a little cloudy last night," I admitted sheepishly. I looked at her and asked again, "So…did I?"

Ness frowned as she looked at her coffee. She finally raised her eyes and said, "No…you didn't do anything wrong."

"But you did help me into bed, right?"

Ness got up off the stool she'd been sitting on, grabbed a cup out of the cupboard, and filled it with coffee before handing it to me.

"I came home, found you singing on the floor, and I wheeled you into your room."

"And that was it?" I persisted.

"That was it," she confirmed, emptying out her remanding coffee in the sink. "Listen, will you be okay if I take off for awhile? I need to do some errands in Forks and then I'm going to go fishing with Grandpa Charlie."

"Charlie, huh? I haven't seen him in ages. How's he doing?" I asked, my eyes lingering on her profile as she grabbed a dishcloth and wiped at a coffee stain on the counter.

"He's good," Ness replied, before looking at me unsurely. "Would uh…would you like to come with me? I know Grandpa would be happy to see you."

Given the choice between being in the house alone with nothing but my hangover for company or getting to spend some time with Ness that wasn't required physical therapy, the choice was easy.

"Yeah, fishing with Charlie sounds good."

"Okay then," Ness said. "I'm going to go get dressed. You should eat some bread. It will help soak up any lasting alcohol in your stomach."

I chuckled. "Thanks for the tip."

My amusement faded though as I watched her leave the kitchen. I felt like I was still missing something. I couldn't shake off the feeling that I had really kissed her last night. And I was pretty sure that we both enjoyed it.

Ness came back a half hour later, her hair damp from her recent shower. She was wearing a form fitting pink and yellow flannel button down shirt with khaki shorts. She also had on dark brown leather sandals. She was dressed for comfort, yet she had never looked so sexy.

"What?" Ness asked, as she caught me looking at her.

"You look really nice," I told her, my eyes lingering on her curvy figure.

"Thanks," Ness replied, for some reason blushing. "Are you ready to go?"

"Let me just grab some shoes," I said. I rolled myself into my bedroom and grabbed some sporty sandals. Putting shoes on usually depressed me. Knowing that I'd never get a chance to walk in them again made them seem pointless. But today, I didn't really mind.

After finishing getting ready, I went back into the living room where Ness was waiting for me.

"Okay, let's get going," I told her. We got into my Escalade and headed towards Forks.

"You know," Ness said from the driver's seat. "You could always try driving again."

"Don't you need functioning legs for that?" I half-joked.

Nessie frowned in response. "There are ways for you to drive. You just have to figure which method works best for you. I'll look into it for you, if you want."

"Sure, thanks," I replied, turning my head so that I could stare at the delicate side of her face. "So how'd it go with the boyfriend last night?"

Ness's cheeks suddenly flamed and she looked strangely guilty.

"It went fine. We went to the movies and then had a light dinner."

"See anything good?" I questioned.

"I don't know. It was some kind of werewolf movie," Nessie replied.

"That doesn't sound like your kind of thing," I said knowingly. "Doesn't he know what kind of movies you like?"

"I'm into werewolf movies," she said defensively.

I snorted. "Since when?"

"Maybe you just don't know me as well as you think you do," Ness stated matter-of-factually.

I stiffened a little at that. As much as I wanted to deny it, I had to admit that I didn't know Renesmee anymore. She had grown up and away from me, turning into the fascinating woman before me.

"Maybe I need to get to know you again," I murmured quietly.

Ness pulled in the parking lot of a drug store and parked the car. Turning, she looked at me for a moment before saying, "Why?"

"Shouldn't I know my god-daughter?" I asked the first thing that popped in my head and cringed.

I didn't want to keep putting her in that category. That was the area where there were age differences and inappropriate thoughts about her mother. I was startled to realize how little I had been thinking of Bella lately.

Ness looked down at the seat and frowned. "Yeah, I guess it's important that you get to know me again since you're my godfather. Sure."

She got out of the car and reached back to grab her purse.

"I'm going to run in and run out," she told me. "Did you want to stay here?"

"Okay," I responded and grimaced when she slammed the door in my face. The oompa-loompas were now doing the conga.

What the hell happened last night? My mind went over the events of last night again. Ness said nothing had happened…or did she say I didn't do anything inappropriately? I closed my eyes and tried to remember.

_I think that I'm becoming addicted to you, Ness._

I jolted up. Did I really say that? Oh God and if I did, what was her response?

I eyed her carefully as Ness made her way back to the car. She got behind the wheel and threw a small package down between us before starting the engine. She kept her eyes off me the entire time. I glanced down at her package and saw through the plastic bag that she had picked up a prescription for birth control. Jealousy shot through my body, making me careless.

"Ness, did I kiss you last night?" I asked flat out.

I watched with interest as the wheel jerked in her hand.

"I told you. Nothing inappropriate happened last night," she reminded me.

"That wasn't what I asked."

Her shoulders, which were rim-rod straight, suddenly sagged slightly.

"Yes, you kissed me," she admitted.

My eyes were glued to her face, which was fluctuating between looking very pale to beet red.

"Did I also tell you that I was addicted to you?" I whispered.

Ness froze again before laughing shrilly. "Don't worry Jacob, I knew you were drunk."

I wanted to pursue the conversation further, but it was apparent that Renesmee didn't.

Sighing, I said, "I'm sorry, Ness. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable or anything."

"You were fine. Don't worry about it," she replied.

We drove in awkward silence to Charlie's house. Charlie came out of the house to greet us as soon as we pulled up.

"Hey Peanut," he said to Ness before shaking my hand. "Jake, it's been a long time."

"Hey Charlie," I returned.

Charlie was a man of few words. He had been like that for as long as I could remember. I knew Bella worried about her dad. He was sixty-two, living alone, with nothing but his job as chief of police to occupy his time. I always thought Bella underestimated her dad though. Charlie seemed pretty content with his lot in life.

"So you ready to go fishing, Ness?" Her grandfather asked.

"Yeah," she replied before glancing at me. "Is it okay if Jake comes?"

"Of course," Charlie said, smiling at me. "I don't think we've been fishing since you and Bella were in high school."

I shifted uncomfortably. I saw Ness stare at me inquisitively. I began to pray to whichever god was listening that Charlie wouldn't continue with his trip down memory lane. All I needed was for him to blurt out that I had once been involved with Ness's mother. I wasn't sure how Ness would respond to that news, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

"So what we fishing today Charlie?" I asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Trout," he replied before going into his garage and coming out with a couple extra fishing poles.

"Peanut, which pole do you want?" Charlie asked Renesmee.

"Yeah Ness, which pole do you want?" I repeated in a suggestive tone. When Ness looked over at me, I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes in response.

"My usual, Grandpa," Ness replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to try something new?" I questioned and suddenly the conversation was no longer about fishing equipment.

"No, I'm perfectly happy with the one I use," Ness answered.

"Are you positive? Don't you want to catch the prize fish?"

Ness's face became frosty. "I'm perfectly satisfied with the pole I've been given. If I switched, I probably end up getting nothing but muck and seaweed."

She walked away with her nose slightly in the air. I had to smile. God, she was something…brains, brawn, and beauty all rolled into one.

We piled into Charlie's truck and headed out to a small lake that Charlie preferred to fish in. Ness helped him unload the rowboat from the truck trailer while I sat uselessly nearby. I found myself staring at Ness's ass as she bent down to put the boat next to the water's edge. She turned around abruptly and caught me staring.

Raising an eyebrow at me, she walked over to me as Charlie went to unload the gear from the truck.

"Let me help you get into the boat."

"I can do it," I exclaimed indignantly.

"Fine," Ness replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

I rolled myself over to the rocky beach. The wheels of the chair instantly began to sink. Fuck!

"Need help yet?" Ness asked innocently.

"I've got it," I gritted.

Using strength I didn't know I possessed, I managed to finally get myself over to the boat. I threw Ness a triumphant look. She rolled her eyes in return. Perching myself at the edge of my chair, I lifted up to pull myself into the boat. Unfortunately, the boat wasn't secured well. It rocked away from me causing me to fall into the water with a humiliating splash.

"You okay there, Jacob?" Charlie asked from his truck. I could barely hear him over Nessie's laughter.

"I'm fine," I sat up, water running down my face. My shirt and shorts were drenched while my legs remained on dry land.

I gave Ness a mock glare. "You think this is funny?"

She covered her mouth with her hand and nodded. I could still hear her giggling.

"You want to help me now?" I asked.

"Help? As in someone assisting you with something?" She asked precociously.

"Just help me before I begin to chafe," I ordered.

Still laughing, Ness walked over to me and bent down to help lift me back into my chair. As soon as she got close enough, I grabbed her waist and threw her sideways into the water.

She came up from beneath the surface next to me and shrieked, "Jake!"

"Not so funny now that the shoe's on the other foot, is it?" I told her with a smirk, rolling myself so that I could place an elbow on either side of her.

"You are such a jerk," she said, propping herself on her elbows to get her hair out of the water. All the action did was bring our faces closer. My eyes drifted to her lips. What would it be like to kiss her with both of us aware of what we were doing? I felt myself inching closer to her.

Ness's eyes widened before she turned her head slightly.

"You smell like fish," she said, slightly breathless.

I bent my head so that I could nuzzle her neck with my nose.

"So do you," I replied lowly, my lips brushing her neck. I heard her suck in her breath.

"Uh…you two planning on fishing today?" Charlie asked awkwardly. I rolled over and saw him looking at both of us with something akin to shock in his eyes.

"Yeah…sorry Grandpa," Ness said, pushing at my chest. I rolled off her and she quickly got up.

"There are some spare towels in the back of the truck, Ness," Charlie told her.

"Okay, thanks." She hurried away without looking at me. I tried but failed to keep my thoughts G-rated as I saw Ness's wet t-shirt cling to her body.

Charlie looked back at me with a distressed expression written on his face.

"Something going on between you two that I should know about?" Charlie asked.

"No," I replied a little too quickly.

Charlie's eyebrows snapped together. "Jacob…she's a lot younger than you."

"I'm well aware of that," I grumbled.

"Hell, you practically helped raise her."

"I'm aware of that too," I sighed.

Charlie looked at me then back at Ness, who was drying her hair while watching us. We had been speaking too low for her to hear our conversation.

Charlie looked thoughtful for a minute before shrugging. "Okay then."

"Charlie-"

"It's none of my business, Jacob. I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the consequences of whatever is happening between you two. This is either going to end very good or very bad."

He reached down and wrapped an arm around my waist. Together, we were able to get me into the boat. Ness came over and handed me a towel.

"Thanks," I said, deliberately brushing my fingers against hers. Her eyes flared for a moment before she pulled away.

"Hopefully Jacob didn't scare the fish away with his acrobatics, huh?" Ness joked to her grandfather.

"We'll go to the other side of the lake and try there," Charlie assured her.

Charlie hopped in the middle of the boat. I was sitting in the bow. Ness looked at me then took the seat on the stern side. Sighing quietly, I tried not to stare too often in her direction as Charlie began to row us across the water.

I tried to understand Ness's hot and cold behavior. It must be disturbing for her to suddenly be hit on by her godfather. It was creepy to me too. But there was something between us. Maybe there always had been, but I'd been too blind to see it for obvious reasons. Ness had only ever been Bella's daughter to me. I never saw her as anything else until recently.

Another reason Ness might keep her distance from me was because of lover boy. I knew how loyal Ness was. She had been dating the dickhead for a long time. If we kissed and flirted, that would play on Ness's conscience. I frowned as I stared out at the water.

At one time, Nessie had given me her heart and I had rejected it. Now, I'd do anything for a chance with her. Whether it was right or wrong.

I wondered briefly what Bella and Edward would say if they knew of my growing conflicted feelings for their daughter. I look at Charlie, remembering his reaction. He had been stunned to see our flirtatious behavior. He'd been quick to point the obvious facts…Ness was too young for me and practically family. They were major concerns for me too.

But…how could it be so wrong, when everything in me was telling me that what Ness and I had together was so right? Even paralyzed and with my future unknown, Ness made me happier than I'd been in years. I hadn't even been this happy when I was involved with Bella. What we had couldn't be wrong.

I looked over and found her staring at me. Her face was etched in concern.

"Are you okay?" She mouthed behind Charlie's back. I nodded and smiled. Ness smiled back and closed her eyes, tilting her face up to the sky.

It was a rare sunny day in Forks. I watched as the sun highlighted her bronze hair, giving it a fiery glow. Her flawless skin shimmered under the bright natural light. She turned her head just slightly and it suddenly hit me like a wrecking ball.

Fuck! I was falling in love with my god-daughter!

It wasn't just mere physical attraction. It wasn't even a case of me liking her. The feelings were more profound then that. I had been falling in love with her since the night of her 20th birthday party. She had literally taken my breath away that night, she'd been so beautiful. However, at the time, I was trying to still resolve my feelings for Bella as well as deal with my growing failure of a marriage to Leah. But I'd struggled to keep my eyes off of her all night. When I saw her dancing with a co-worker of Edward's, I'd wanted to punch the guy because she wasn't dancing with me. And then I made the mistake of sleeping with Leah at Ness's party. I'd closed my eyes and pretended I was making love to Ness, and before I knew it, Nessie had walked in on us.

I lost her after that night. I didn't see her again until the accident. It wasn't for lack of trying on my part either. I had started making excuses to visit Bella and Edward on the off chance that Ness would be there. She never was. I tried calling her a few times, but she never answered.

I should have realized what was going on with me emotionally. Her rejection had hurt more than my own wife's indifference. And then when I had gotten injured, I had been more upset about the idea that Ness hadn't come to see me, than I was about the fact that Bella hadn't been there when I first got hurt. That right there should have been an indicator of my shift in emotions.

I had held onto my love for Bella for more years than I could count because it was a safe love. I had fooled myself into thinking that Bella was the one that got away. I had held onto the fantasy that she was an unrequited love. Because then I wouldn't have to risk my heart again. Bella had nearly destroyed me in high school when she had broken up with me. I'd held onto all the pain of that breakup and tricked myself into believing that there was something more than there actually was. I now knew that I was in love with the idea of Bella more than I was in love with the actual person.

How could I possibly love her? The woman I was supposed to be with was right in front of me. Our only problem was that we were born a generation apart. Oh…and there was the whole, I'm married, she's dating a dickhead problem. And then we had the issue that while I might be falling in love with Nessie, she might still see me as an uncle. That probably was why she was so uncomfortable with the idea that I had kissed her the night before.

The solution was that I needed to make Ness see me as a potential boyfriend instead of an unofficial family member. Well, that was just one of many problems I needed to work on. But that was the number one goal right now. I needed to test the attraction we had to see if she continued to be receptive to me. And then I was going to court her. I was going to make her see that given the option of dating the dickhead and dating me, I was the one she should be with. I glanced over at her and saw that she still had her eyes closed. My heart ached a little. There were many things I had fucked up in my life…my relationship with Ness being one of them. I couldn't mess up with her again.

"I think this is a good spot to try," Charlie said, interrupting my thoughts. He dropped the anchor and picked up a fishing pole. "Here you go, Peanut."

"Thanks Grandpa," Ness replied, meeting my eyes as she took the pole. She immediately blushed and looked away to bait her hook. We spent the next few hours fishing. I caught one fish that was so pathetic I threw it back. Ness caught two worth keeping. Charlie caught three before he was satisfied and decided to call it a day.

"Hey Charlie, why don't we switch spots and you let me row us back in?" I offered. "It'd be a good workout and I'm supposed to exercise my upper body as much as possible. Right Ness?"

"Yes?" She said it like a question, as though she were wondering what my motives were.

"Sounds good then," Charlie agreed. He slid over to my seat.

After some careful balancing on my part, I maneuvered myself into the middle seat so that I was facing Ness. There wasn't a ton of room. I made sure to position my legs so that they were between hers, our skin touching. What I wouldn't give to be able to feel that.

"It's getting hot, huh?" I said, lifting up the now dry hem of my t-shirt to wipe my forehead.

It was a tactical move on my part. If there was one thing I was confident about when it came to my body it was that I still had my 6-pack. I had taken up working out after I married Leah to relieve stress. Since the accident, I'd had to focus even more on my upper body, which helped strengthen my muscles. As I pulled my shirt away from my face, I saw Ness quickly look away from my abs. Smiling smugly, I grabbed the oars and rowed us to shore.

Operation Erection had been a success of sorts. Now it was time to focus on a new game plan.

Operation Win Renesmee had been launched. And this was one mission I couldn't fail.

**End Note**

**Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	8. Swimming Lesson

**Chapter 8 – Swimming Lesson**

Jacob's POV

I headed towards the kitchen for breakfast, humming off-key as I went. I couldn't help myself. I was so damned happy. I'd stayed up most of the night trying to figure out a way to win Renesmee over, and I finally came up with a strategy that was guaranteed to work.

#1 Flirt…flirt as much as possible.

#2 Make her see me as a man and not some creepy, surrogate uncle.

#3 Prove to her that I was a much better match for her than her dip-shit boyfriend.

#4 Remind her that I might have seventeen years on her, but that was seventeen years of experience that could work in her favor.

Which brought me to my fifth and favorite point in the game plan:

#5 Seduce her (and hope that Edward didn't learn about it until we were married with three kids).

I spent a lot of time going over that last point while trying to fall asleep the night before. Dozens of scenarios went through my head of exactly how I could make love to Ness. I might not be able to move my lower half, but I'd be damned if I left her unsatisfied. I had thought in detail of several different positions we could try. Unfortunately, I had to stop after awhile because it only left me hard and aching.

I rolled myself into the kitchen area and grabbed a piece of fruit that Jenny was cutting up. Popping it into my mouth, I chewed on the delicious texture while continuing to hum. Jenny eyed me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked, after swallowing.

"You're awfully chippy today," Jenny remarked with narrowed eyes. "You eat a small child or something?"

"Ha-ha," I replied dryly. "Can't a guy be in a good mood?"

"Other guys yes…you, no."

I rolled my eyes, before giving her a pointed look. "So…what'd you do this weekend?"

"Went to Seattle and barhopped with some friends," she murmured while continuing to cut up food.

"Meet any guys there?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"I'm not telling you about my sex life, _Boss._" She emphasized the last word which made me chuckle. Jenny had no problems interfering with my private life…funny how it worked when the shoe was on the other foot. She continued, "Sorry, you're going to have to live vicariously through someone else."

"You're no fun anymore, Jen," I told her before grabbing another piece of fruit and putting it into my mouth. I cocked my head slightly towards the hallway, listening for any signs of Ness. When I didn't hear anything, I asked, "Have you seen Renesmee this morning?"

"Oh…so that's it," Jenny said, putting down the knife she was using and going over to the sink to wash her hands.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Jenny gave me a knowing look, before grabbing some juice out of the refrigerator and pouring herself a glass.

"You've got your eyes set on our Nessie, have you?"

"I don't know what you mean," I stated, not making eye contact.

"Jacob…" Jenny paused, her tone suddenly serious. "You will be careful with her, right?"

"You think I'd hurt Ness?" I asked in an injured tone.

"Not intentionally, no," Jenny replied. "But Ness isn't Leah. She has a heart."

I chuckled a little at that. "I know that. I just…I like her, Jen. I really, _really_ like her."

Jenny looked at me carefully before saying, "Okay. Just remember, you mess with Renesmee, you mess with the friendships you have with her parents."

"I'm aware of that," I responded through suddenly clenched teeth. I didn't want to be reminded of all that was on the line if this went to shit. And I certainly didn't want to think about Bella when thoughts of seducing her daughter were on the forefront of my mind.

"And…" Jenny continued, "Then there's the fact that she has a really cute boyfriend."

"I get it, all right?" I grated out. "I'm aware of what the obstacles are."

Jenny nodded in satisfaction.

"You know," she said suddenly. "It's a beautiful morning. Why don't you and Ness have breakfast on the patio?"

I looked out and saw the morning sun bathing the ocean, making it sparkle as though a thousand diamonds were just underneath the surface.

"Are you helping me win Ness?" I asked curiously.

"As long as you don't fuck it up, sure," Jenny returned, with a slight smirk on her face.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" I gave her my most endearing smile.

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the one who should really hear it. Now go outside and get yourself situated."

I grabbed the plate of fruit off the island and placed it on my lap, before carefully rolling myself out the door that led to the patio. It was really a large balcony that took you to the very edge of the cliff. I set the plate on the white stone bistro table and rolled over to the black railing that was the only guard in protecting people from falling over. I glanced down at the water crashing onto the rocks below. I could hear Jenny bringing more stuff outside, but I was too lost in thought to offer to help.

Now that Jenny had brought up Bella, I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was amazing how much she had consumed my life up until Ness moved in with me. I'd been completely obsessed with her. Now, I barely thought of her. So what did that say about me? Was I an indecisive flake? Or had my mind deliberately blocked me from seeing what was right in front of me all these years until Ness and I were both ready for a relationship?

"What's all this?" I heard Ness say behind me.

I quickly turned and felt my breath hitch in my throat as I stared at her. Renesmee was dressed for our physical therapy session in a loose fitting blue t-shirt that barely showed off the curves hidden beneath. She was also wearing white shorts that hung just above her thighs. They seemed to accentuate the endless length of her shapely legs. Her hair was pulled back into a no nonsense bun. She wasn't dressed any differently than she ever was for our sessions, but now that I was more aware of my feelings for her, I felt like I was staring at a precious jewel. I wanted to pull her down on my lap and loosen her hair until I could run my fingers through it.

"What?" Nessie asked, shifting uncomfortably underneath my stare. I tried to remember my strategy that I'd worked on for half the night, but it seemed to have just taken a nose drive off the cliff. Wait…focus!

"You look beautiful," I said honestly. Her creamy cheeks filled with faint color.

"Uh…thanks," she replied, sitting down at the table and grabbing some of the fruit laid out. I rolled myself over to her and deliberately brushed my leg over against her. At least I thought I did since I couldn't feel it, but I must have succeeded because Renesmee almost jumped out of her seat.

"Oh sorry," I said as innocently as I could. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you're fine," she answered, not taking her eyes off the food in front of her. I grinned to myself and helped myself to a bagel. Several times while we ate, I made sure to brush my fingers over Ness's whenever she would pass me some food or the jug of juice.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked.

"Stretching this morning, swimming this afternoon."

"You in a bathing suit…I can't wait," I told her, rubbing my hands together in anticipation. "I bet you'll look sexy."

Ness gave me a mischievous look before saying, "Sure, if you're into women wearing bloomers, I guess it's sexy."

"Bloomers?" I choked on the strawberry I was eating.

"What can I say? I like the retro look," she replied, before carefully covering her smile with a napkin.

"I didn't realize the Edwardian era was considered retro," I responded. "Well, I'm sure your father would approve of you wearing bloomers."

"Whose idea do you think it was?" Ness smiled sweetly. My eyes drifted to her lips and I watched as her mouth parted slightly under my gaze.

"I…um…I should get things set up for this morning's exercises," Renesmee murmured. She quickly got up from the table and hurried away before I could stop her.

So…that kind of went smooth. I got the flirting in at least. And she certainly hadn't looked at me like I was some pervy uncle just a few seconds ago.

"How'd it go?" Jenny asked as she came out to clear off the table.

I shrugged slightly. "It's a work in progress."

Jenny grabbed the dirty dishes with a disappointed look on her face. She went back into the house muttering something about people being blind. I made my way to the exercise room. I couldn't help but feel somewhat satisfied with this morning's outcome. Ness might not want to admit it, but she felt an attraction to me too.

"Where do you want me?" I asked, rolling myself over to her after I entered the room.

"Mats for warm-up," she instructed.

Sighing, I lowered myself onto the floor. All of this seemed so pointless and routine. I did the same thing over and over again. The doctor already told me I wouldn't recover the ability to use my legs so what was the point of all this?

"What's the sigh for?" Renesmee asked.

"Just wondering how much longer we're going to keep this up?" I told her.

"Until you walk again," she stated, grabbing my thigh and stretching it. Normally having a woman that close to my nether region would have caused me to react, especially as it was Ness. However, I was filled with too much frustration over my lack of progress to do anything but clench my hands into fists.

"And what's this about?" she asked, letting go of my leg and picking up my one hands. I immediately uncurled my fist and captured her fingers in mine.

"I was just thinking that normally the feel of a beautiful woman touching my thigh would have caused my body to become aroused. Why can't I react, Ness?"

I tried to say it casually, but she must have picked up on my panic.

"Jacob, if you don't walk again, you'll find a way to adjust," she said softly, running her fingers that I wasn't holding across the back of my hand. "There are ways for you to be intimate still."

"What kind of ways?" I asked, my voice suddenly seductive.

Ness quickly let go of my hand and moved away from me. "Ways that you and Leah can figure out together."

I snorted, ending the sexual tension that had been surrounding us. "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

Nessie turned away from me and began to fiddle with the exercise bike. "You never know."

I sat up and frowned at her. "Ness, you _know_ that's not going to happen, right? Leah and I are through. I don't even _want _to consider letting her back in my life."

Renesmee shrugged indifferently. "It's none of my business. Time for the bike."

She patted the seat of the machine. I wanted to argue with her more and prove to her that I meant what I said. From the set tone of her face, I knew now wasn't the time. I pulled myself over to the machine and got settled. Ness strapped my feet onto the pedals and turned the bike on so that my feet automatically began to spin. We spent another hour doing exercises before she called it quits.

I decided that we would pursue our conversation over lunch. Sadly, I never got a chance. Just as we sat down at the table, Seth walked in.

"Afternoon, everyone," Seth called out, his eyes lingering on Jenny who stiffened and turned away to make sandwiches on the kitchen counter. Disappointment flashed across his face.

"Hey Seth," Renesmee called out. "You want to join us for lunch?"

Did she _have_ to seem so excited to see him?

"Uh…would it be a problem?" he asked, looking over at Jenny as he sat at the table.

"No," she replied waspishly, carrying over a sandwich and setting it down in front of Seth with a loud thud before heading back into the kitchen.

"So, uh, how's it going, Seth?" Ness asked, looking from Jenny back to him.

"Fine," he answered, giving Renesmee a strained smile. "I just had some business I wanted to discuss with Jake."

"Well, don't let me stop you," she said, getting up and quickly leaving the table. She put the plate she was using in the dishwasher then turned to me. "Jake, don't forget we have swimming in an hour."

"Sure," I responded, trying to catch her eye. Ness nodded and went down the hallway towards her room.

"Hey, Earth to Jake." Seth's hand started waving in front of my face.

I pulled my attention away from where Ness had disappeared to. "Sorry. What did you need?"

"Jake, mind if I head out?" Jenny asked before Seth could start talking. "I've got some shopping to do for dinner."

"Yeah, we're all set," I told her. "Thanks Jen for lunch."

"No problem," she returned. Seth stood up as Jenny walked by him. He looked like he was going to go after her, but he just frowned and sat back down in his chair.

"What's with you two?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked with a deceptively innocent expression on his face.

"You and Jenny. You're so weird around each other all the time."

"Kind of like you and Ness?" Seth said with a pointed look.

"Touché," I smiled. "Does that mean you want Jenny?"

Seth looked surprised. "Are you admitting something?"

"I…" I wiped my hand wearily across my face before saying, "Yeah, I like Ness. Way more than I should."

"About bloody time you admitted it." Seth leaned over and lightly punched me on the arm.

"Yeah well…as Nessie kindly reminded me before lunch, I'm still married. To your sister I might add."

"Yeah, but that shit's been over between you and Leah for awhile," Seth responded, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"I can't believe your advocating me getting involved with another woman."

"Jacob, you know I love you. I also love my sister, even if she can be a raging bitch. But if there was something I learned from my own failed marriage is that life is too short to be miserable. You and Leah aren't happy together, and you've been through hell since your son died. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you."

I felt a little choked up at Seth's unwavering support of me. "I appreciate that, man."

"Well, I mean it," Seth said, before shifting uncomfortably. "So are we done talking emotions and shit?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "What did you need to tell me about work?"

We spent the next hour going over business. Seth finally got up and left. I knew from the way he kept peeping towards the front window that he'd been hoping to see Jenny again before he left. Going into my room, I changed into my swim trunks. Deciding to go shirtless, I pulled my wheelchair down the hall until I made it into the poolroom. Ness was already there, doing laps.

"Hey," I called out. She jerked her head up and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Hey," Ness returned. She made her way over to the ladder and climbed out. She was wearing a black one piece bathing suit which thankfully didn't include bloomers. Her suit wasn't meant to be sexy, but she somehow managed it without trying.

"You ready for this?" she asked as she walked over to me, her eyes running briefly over my abs causing her face to turn slightly red.

She reached up to pull her hair back with her hands. When she did that, Ness's back arched slightly, causing her breasts to stick out prominently. I could see the effect the cool air of the room was having on her. Seeing her like this was also having an effect on me. Feeling Mr. Happy rise to the occasion, I quickly got out of my seat and went over to the edge of the pool.

"Yep, I'm ready," I declared before rolling myself into the water.

"Jacob, wait!"

But I had already hit the surface. I sunk like I had a metal chain attached to my feet. I tried to kick up, but I couldn't move. Panicking, I began to thrash around, which only made me sink faster. I suddenly felt arms around my chest and feminine curves pressed against my back. We broke the surface a few seconds later, me gasping for air gratefully.

"You stupid idiot!" Nessie breathed out angrily as she towed me to the shallower end of the pool. "What the hell were you thinking?"

_Err…that I had a raging erection and I didn't want you to see it. _

"If we're going to do this, you're going to do exactly what I say," Ness ordered as she sat me on the steps leading out of the water. "Is that understood?"

I could only nod, still shaken by my near drowning.

"Your legs are going to act like an anchor. You can't swim like you used to. When you're in the water, you've got to keep yourself horizontal, otherwise you'll sink."

"Okay," I said.

She eyed me through narrowed eyes before adding, "All right. Let's start with a few exercises."

Ness went over to the side of the pool, grabbed a life jacket, and handed it to me. "Here, put this on."

"Really?" I muttered in disgust.

"Until you figure out how to swim, yes."

"Fine," I grumbled, putting the jacket on. There was something so emasculating about wearing a life vest at my age. I sat back on the step and gave her my best smile. "How do I look? Sexy?"

"Oh yeah…hold me back. Oh baby," Ness said so dryly I rolled my eyes at her.

"All right, Loch Ness, show me what you've got," I teased and earned a light punch on my arm. Renesmee never liked the nickname I'd given her when she was little. The girl swam like a fish when she was a kid and the name stuck.

"Jerk, I should let you drown," she said through narrowed eyes, even as she bent down to grab my arms. I was given a peep down her low cut neckline.

"Keep showing me that view and I'd happily die," I teased. Her eyes widened and she immediately covered her chest with one hand, blocking my view.

I sighed dramatically. "Pity."

"You're such a perv," Ness said, though she had a slight smile on her face. She placed herself under one of my arms and we began to float towards the middle of the pool.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," I half-heartedly joked, secretly hoping she'd admit it.

"Whatever," she said casually, though her face flushed slightly. "All right, enough of this foolishness. Time to get to work."

"Okay, boss-lady." I grinned at her. She smirked at me in return.

"First things first," she instructed. "Slowly lean back."

I did as I was told and my lower half soon began to float up, my legs drifting slightly under the surface.

"Now, I want you to push yourself with your arms. Really feel the water," Ness said, standing next to me as she eyed my position carefully.

I began to slowly move across the pool. Ness swam sideways next to me. When I reached the edge, she stopped me before I could hit my head and grabbed an arm, pulling me around until I was able to go across the pool in the opposite direction. We did this for several laps. Each time I became a little more confident. As I was halfway across the pool mid lap something dawned on me that made me lose my balance and my feet sink. If I hadn't been wearing the life jacket, I would have gone under.

"What is it?" Ness asked, instantly concerned.

I was embarrassed to admit, but I was a little choked up. I had to blink a couple of times.

"This is the first time I've been able to move around without my wheelchair since the accident," I whispered.

"Oh, Jake…" Ness murmured. Her eyes glistened for a moment as well.

"Thank you for this, Nessie," I told her in a barely audible voice.

"You're welcome," she replied, a gentle smile lingering on her lips. "You ready to get out now?"

"No." I instantly shook my head. "Give me a few minutes more—please?"

"Sure." Renesmee swam over to the side of the pool and rested her elbows against the edge, facing me so that she could still keep an eye on me in case I needed her. I leaned back as I was taught and felt myself begin to float. I stared up at the ceiling, all thoughts of my agenda to seduce Ness temporarily forgotten.

I never realized how much I took my ability to walk for granted until it was taken away from me. I knew as I swam there that I'd never take another thing for granted again. Even the slight freedom this pool allowed me from my chair was something I knew I'd cherish for as long as I lived. I looked over at Renesmee. She was staring out one of the giant windows that lined the wall overlooking the ocean. She had a contended smile on her face.

I had this freedom because of her. Ness had given me so much since she moved in. She gave me her patience, her never ending hope, and she had given me her care. She was my angel. That thought made me pause.

I remembered when I was in the hospital. I thought an angel had been sitting with me. I remembered waking up and being furious when she wasn't there. For some time, I had thought that maybe it had been Bella who'd been with me, but she had been in Florida with Edward and Oliver.

"Ness?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"When you came to see me in the hospital when I was first injured, did I ever say anything to you?"

Her cheeks flushed. "What do you mean?"

"I just thought…I don't know. Never mind," I said, turning to look back at the ceiling.

"What is it, Jake?" Ness questioned, swimming over to my side.

"It's just that when I was in the hospital, I had been convinced that I had an angel sitting with me. I remember even calling out for my angel. I just wondered if that was you."

Renesmee looked away. I thought for a moment her face looked pained. "No, you didn't call me an angel while I was visiting you."

"Oh…" I said, feeling disappointed. I could have sworn it had been Ness.

"Come on, time to get you out of the water," Ness ordered, reaching for my hand so that she could drag me back to the pool steps.

Once we got there, Ness climbed out of the pool and moved my wheelchair over to where I was sitting so that I could climb into it easily. I took off the life jacket and handed it to her. She put it back where it originally was before turning to me.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Wait," I responded. "Can we just sit here for a second? It's not like the pool isn't heated or anything."

"All right," Nessie said hesitantly before sitting next to me. "For just a few more minutes. I don't want to cause too much stress to your body. You used muscles today that you probably don't realize you have and-"

"Relax," I said, leaning over and pinching her lips together with my thumb and index finger. "Let me just enjoy the moment for a little bit longer, all right?"

She nodded and I let go of her mouth, but I didn't move away.

"Ness," I said, running the tip of my thumb along the bottom edge of her lip. "This afternoon has meant more to me than you could know."

"I'm glad," she murmured.

I continued to run my thumb along her lip, moving it to the center and pressing down a little. Her mouth parted slightly.

"Nessie," I whispered. "I wish I could remember everything that happened the night I got drunk. I wish I could remember what it was like to feel your lips against mine. I wish it didn't seem so much like a dream to me."

"Jacob, I-"

"Shh…" I responded. My hand went around her neck so that I could bring her to me. Closing the remaining distance, my lips lightly brushed against her. Jolts of fiery heat raced over my skin.

"Jake," Ness mumbled against my mouth in slight protest, before her arms went around my neck of their own accord and she pressed herself against my chest. Kissing Renesmee was like being given Christmas presents from your entire lifespan all at once. It was incredible.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her more fully against me, moving so that my back was against the pool step. Ness straddled my waist, her mouth not breaking from mine. My tongue darted out and entered her mouth, tasting and exploring the sweet area. I couldn't help but moan as her tongue caressed mine. I felt myself instantly harden. I knew Renesmee felt it too, because she moved her lower half right against my aroused flesh.

Ness broke away from my mouth as she threw her head back, her lower half beginning to build friction against my erection. I reached up and nibbled on her throat. Nessie, in return, grabbed my head and held me to her as I continued to nip and lick the skin being offered to me.

"Oh God, what am I doing?" she asked, almost to herself.

"You're giving into what we both want," I told her gruffly, my one hand drifting down her back to mold her curvy bottom. She froze at my words even as I began to kiss her jaw line.

"Jake, stop, we can't do this," Ness pleaded. I moved my mouth and began to nuzzle her neck.

"I thought you said it wasn't inappropriate," I recanted her words from this weekend. Ness's features blushed delicately.

"I was trying to let you off the hook, jackass," she replied, even as she angled her head, giving me better access to her neck.

"Ah…is that what you were doing?" I murmured, brushing my lips against her rapidly beating pulse line.

I hitched her up higher so that her breasts were almost eye level with me. Leaning forward, I kissed the indention in the middle of her collarbone, before making my way to her left breast. She was just on the small side of being medium, but her size was perfect to me. I reached out with a shaking hand and cupped her through her bathing suit. Her nipple protruded tantalizingly through the material of her suit. I rolled the tip gently with my finger and thumb. Renesmee closed her eyes in response.

I soon replaced my hand with my mouth and lavished her rigid point with my tongue. Ness clasped me to her, making a seductive humming noise at the back of her throat. The sound turned me on more than anything. I broke away and reached up to pull her bathing suit straps down her arms. Renesmee's eyes snapped open.

"Ness?" I asked at the sudden confusion that appeared on her face.

She seemed dazed for a minute before she shook her head. "No…I can't do this."

She pushed off my lap and swam back until she was several feet away.

"Jacob…why are you so interested in me? Why now? Why after all these years?" Ness questioned.

"What?" I felt like I was drowning again.

"They're simple enough questions. Why are you pursuing me?"

"I'm attracted to you," I told her honestly. I didn't think she'd be ready to hear that I was falling in love with her just yet.

"So it's not just because I'm available and can turn you on?" Ness asked, her face taut.

"No, of course not," I replied instantly. "Renesmee, I know this is weird, given who we are to each other, but I'm interested in you. You're sweet, kind, generous…y-you're amazing."

"I'm amazing," she repeated with a bitterness that she didn't even try to hide. "I'm so amazing that you decided that you were only interested in me _after _I moved in with you and became a possibly convenient lay."

"No, that's not it at all," I tried to move towards her, but she swam back until she was in the middle of the pool. Her face was pale and I could see the tears in her eyes. "Nessie, please."

She shook her head. "Nahuel asked me to marry him."

"What?" I asked, feeling as though I had just been kicked in the stomach. "What did you say?"

"I told him that I wanted to wait until I was done with school."

"So you didn't say yes," I said, praying silently that she'd give me some hope.

"It's the inevitable conclusion," Ness said. "Once I'm established in my career, I'm going to marry Nahuel."

"Ness, please," I reached out my hand, hoping that she'd take it. She didn't.

"Jacob, when all this is over and my time with you is through, you're going to be walking. And when you walk, you're going to walk away from me…just like you always do."

"That's not true," I stated, feeling as though I were pleading for my life right now.

"Of course it's true," Renesmee countered. "It's what you've always done. But this time, I'm not going to put myself in the position of being hurt again."

She went over to the side of the pool and pulled herself out. She grabbed a towel she set out and wrapped it around her tightly.

"This won't happen again," Renesmee said coldly. "If it does, I'm out of here."

She headed for the door and left the room without a second glance.

xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx

**End Note**

LOL, so obviously winning Ness over is not going to be that easy for Jake. If it was, this story would be over. ;)

On another note, anyone going to see Eclipse tonight or tomorrow? I'm so freaking excited. I'm going tomorrow afternoon. Team Tent Scene all the way! Rob and Kristen said the director wanted it to be erotic. Hot damn!

I'm also excited to tell you that Healing Hands has been nominated for a **Shimmer Award **in the category, "The Fragile Award - Best All Human." (Huge hugs to whoever nominated me! I seriously didn't even know I got nominated. I was checking to see if someone I know was listed and saw my name, lol.) Voting started today and goes until July 6, 2010.

Also, one of my reviewers, Star White (Stella) is up for the Best Reviewer award. If you've ever received a review from her, you know what a wonderful, thoughtful person she is. I'd love for you to vote for her if you get a chance. :)

http : / / shimmerawards (dot) webs (dot) com / vote (dot) htm _(You need to take out all the spaces. If you have problems, the link is also on my profile.)_

**Huge thanks to my beta, DazzledByJake, for getting this back to me the same day I sent it! You're amazing, Dazzy! Please don't forget to review everyone. ;)**


	9. Starting Over

**Chapter 9 – Starting Over**

Jacob's POV

To say that Operation Win Renesmee was a disaster was an understatement. My plans to win her over crashed and burned, the pitiful ashes scattering in the wind.

In the week since our encounter in the pool, Nessie had put up a wall against me that was so strong, even the most skilled invader wouldn't have been able to conquer it. I realized about ten minutes after she left me in the pool how stupid I'd been in my entire approach to winning her heart.

All this time I had been thinking about myself…of my wants and needs. I never even considered what Ness could want. It shamed me to admit, but I'd been acting like a child. Honestly, I'd been acting like one ever since the accident. I was so afraid and angry at the thought of never walking again, I behaved like a brat throwing a tantrum.

Ness had been my anchor the entire time. And how did I treat her in return? Like an easy lay. I wouldn't be surprised if Ness packed up one day and never came back.

I had to remedy the current situation fast, because there was no doubt in my mind that I _needed_ Renesmee. I needed her in my life. It wasn't because she was convenient either. The accident woke me up to right what was in front of me.

I couldn't picture my life without Renesmee anymore. Truth was, it had always been this way. Even after I first got married, I had felt like there was an emptiness inside me because Nessie wouldn't have anything to do with me. Of course, I hadn't realized at the time what was missing in my life. I had felt her absence more on a subconscious level.

Yet at the very lowest points in my life, Renesmee was always there for me, even when she hated me. I remembered right after my son was born stillborn, Leah had decided to "mourn" by going out with her friends to some trendy club. I never blamed her for that. I understood that each person handled death differently, and if Leah needed to go out and get drunk, then so be it.

For me, I thought I needed Bella. I'd gone to her and Edward's house late one night and Edward had offered me their spare room. While I'd be lying in bed staring up at the ceiling, I had heard Bella's newborn son, Oliver, crying in the room down the hall. I hadn't been able to take the sound and made my way to Edward's study. I'd sat on the leather couch in the room, put my face in my hands, and cried my heart out.

It was while I was sitting there that I'd felt the thin arms of my fourteen-year-old god-daughter wrap around my waist. I hadn't hesitated. I'd pulled her onto my lap and buried my face into her neck, sobbing out my heartbreak. Nessie held onto me tightly until dawn, murmuring over and over that everything was going to be okay and that she loved me. When I finally pulled myself together, I had thanked her sheepishly. She patted my face with her tiny hand and we went our separate ways. The next time I saw her, I didn't mention that night, and she went back to ignoring me.

It was strange now that I thought about it. Even then, I needed her. I had been blinded by my love for Bella for so long, but the person I always turned to during the darkest times in my life was Renesmee. Though I was the older one, Ness was stronger. She always had been. She was my rock. And now that I knew my feelings were changing for her and I was actually falling in love with her, it didn't seem strange or awkward. It just seemed so natural and right. But now I needed to find a way to prove to her that she meant more to me than a piece of ass. Ness was my whole world. I needed to convince her of that.

The first step I needed to take was to call Edward's brother-in-law, Jasper. After a Friday morning workout session with Renesmee which had been conducted in complete silence, I made my way into my home office. Shutting the door behind me, I rolled myself over to my desk, picked up the phone, and dialed the number I'd been given.

"Law offices of Whitlock, Uley, and Young, this is Gianna speaking. May I help you?" A woman's voice said.

"Yes, this is Jacob Black. I'd like to speak to Jasper, please." Jasper was a lawyer, one of the best in the business. He knew just which emotions to press to get his way when negotiating.

"Is he expecting your call?"

"I have a feeling he's been expecting my call for months," I muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Uh yeah, I'm a client of his," I stated.

"Oh," Gianna replied. "Just one moment please."

A song by _The Carpenters_ began to blare in my ear as I was put on hold. Against my will, I began to nod my head in time with the music. Sadly, I grew up listening to this crap. My mom had been obsessed with the likes of John Denver, Perry Como, and her all time favorite, The Carpenters. I started humming along to the melody I was currently listening to. As soon as it hit the chorus, I couldn't stop myself from belting out the words.

"Baby baby baby baby, oh baby. I love you."

I was really getting into it when the music went dead.

"Uh, thanks Jake, I love you too," Jasper's amused voice came on.

"Oh sorry," I replied. I felt my neck heat up in embarrassment.

"No problem," Jasper chuckled. "How've you been?"

"I can't complain," I returned.

"And how's my niece doing?"

My stomach twisted as I thought of Renesmee's blank expression this morning while we were doing our exercises.

"She's fine," I told him, even as my grip on the phone tightened. "She's helping me a lot."

"Glad to hear it," Jasper responded. "Ness has always been the type who'd give the shirt off her back if someone needed it."

My mind instantly started conjuring up images of Ness shirtless. _No. Focus!_

"Listen Jasper, I was wondering how things were going with the divorce."

"Things are on track. It usually takes ninety days for a marriage to be dissolved in the state of Washington. I'm negotiating with Leah's lawyer on some things still. You already agreed to give her the penthouse in Seattle and the home on Martha's Vineyard, plus an eight million dollar settlement. Her lawyer is demanding more money though."

I ran my hand tiredly over my face. "Just give it to her."

Jasper snorted. "Absolutely not."

"Jasper, I just want to be through with this."

"I know you do, but it's my job to protect my clients' interest. Trust me, Leah's not going to get any more than she deserves."

"How much longer till I'm free?"

"About thirty days."

"Fine," I sighed. "If you can push things ahead, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure thing," he replied. "I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks, Jasper. Give Alice my best."

"I will."

I hung up the phone and rolled myself into the kitchen. I was surprised to see Seth there. He was talking to Jenny, his expression strained. Neither of them noticed me.

"Jen, please. I'm sorry." He tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Jenny said as she moved away from him. "It was a long time ago. Forget about it."

"I don't want to forget about it," Seth murmured, trying to reach for her again.

She stepped away from him once more. "You made your choice."

I tried to back away so that I could retreat to my room. This was obviously a very private conversation. As I tried to turn my chair though, I miscalculated how much room I had. I hit the wall with a resounding thud, which caused them both to snap their heads in my direction. Jenny looked relieved to see me. Seth looked frustrated.

"Jake, are you ready for lunch?" Jenny asked, walking over to the kitchen table and setting a plate on it.

"That'd be great, thanks," I replied before offering, "I can come back though."

"Don't be silly," Jenny waved off my concern. "Come and eat."

I rolled myself over to the table shooting Seth an apologetic look. He nodded before glancing over at Jen.

Sighing, he said, "I should get going."

He turned and walked out the door, closing the door quietly behind him. I looked at Jenny and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she said innocently.

"You two need to just get a room and get it over with."

Her cheeks flushed but she didn't say anything. She carried a bowl of pasta salad along with some rolls over to where I was sitting and placed them in front of me.

"Listen, I was thinking of visiting my sister in Portland this weekend. Do you need me for any reason?"

"No, you can head out if you want," I assured her.

"Thanks, Jake," she replied. "I'm going to go pack right now."

I nodded and she left the room. I scooped some pasta on my plate, eating it slowly as I thought of this weekend. Ness and I would have the house to ourselves. Maybe we could finally talk and get some things out in the open. Just as I took another bite, Ness walked into the room. She had changed her clothes from the workout outfit she'd had on earlier. She was now wearing a pink stripped halter top that somehow complimented her bronze colored hair and a hot pink skirt that had layered ruffles on it and went about mid-thigh. Her hair fell into waves and curls around her shoulder. Her skin had a pinkish tinge to it indicating that she had recently stepped out of the shower. She looked and smelled amazing.

"You look nice," I remarked casually.

"Thank you," Ness said, grabbing a plate and sitting down next to me. I watched as she began eating. I could feel the tension rising inside of me. She was shutting me out again. Finally, I had enough.

"Ness, aren't we even going to talk about what happened in the pool?" I asked softly.

"No." Renesmee immediately stiffened. "Look, I think we've done enough exercise for the day. I'm going to cancel our afternoon session."

I eyed her more carefully. I had a sneaking suspicion as to why she was dressed up.

"You have big plans tonight?" I wondered.

"I'm leaving for Seattle," Ness said as she pushed her food around on her plate. "I'm spending the weekend with Nahuel."

"Oh," I replied, feeling crushed. I wanted to beg her not to go; to give us a chance. Instead, I smiled painfully at her and said, "Have a safe drive."

She looked somewhat surprised, but she nodded, "Thanks."

"Well," I murmured, looking down at the exercise shorts I was still wearing from earlier. "If we're done for the day, I'm going to take a shower."

Giving her another sick smile, I grabbed my plate and put it in the dishwasher before heading to my room. Grabbing some fresh shorts, I went into my bathroom. Stripping off the clothes I was wearing, I positioned myself on the bench that was inside my shower stall. Turning on the water, I let it run over me, closing my eyes as I tried to relax.

How the fuck could I prove to Renesmee that I was serious about wanting to be in her life when she was always running off to lover boy? I looked down at my legs…my pathetic, useless legs. Anger began to overwhelm me as I stared at them lying there motionless.

Balling my hand into a fist, I punched one as hard as I could. It felt like I was hitting someone else. I watched with detached interest as the skin turned red before becoming puffy. I knew I'd have a bruise there, not that I would even feel it. Sighing, I began to wash up. Once I was through, I got out of the shower and dried off, pulling on my clean shorts before making my way back towards the center of the house.

"Hello?" I shouted out. No one responded. I rolled myself to the window overlooking my driveway and glanced out. Jenny and Renesmee's cars were gone. Feeling my shoulders sag, I made my way back to the middle of the room.

Now what?

I thought about calling Seth over, but I had a feeling he was still ticked at me for interrupting his conversation with Jenny. I could always hang out with Rachel and Paul, but I really didn't feel like having Rachel hover over me all day. I looked down at my legs. There was a large purple bruise forming where I'd hit the one earlier.

As I stared at them, it dawned on me that I knew exactly how to prove my feelings for Renesmee. She thought I had taken a defeatist attitude about my ability to walk again. A part of me had. The doctor told me I wouldn't walk again and I just accepted that. But Nessie believed in me. I was going to work my ass off proving that her faith was justified.

I rolled myself into my exercise room. Going over to the mats, I laid down and began to do the stretches Renesmee had taught me. Once I was sufficiently warmed up, I went over to the exercise bike. I strapped my feet onto the pedals and turned the machine on. I leaned back in my seat and closed eyes as I let the bike move my legs. I needed to keep them circulating.

I sat like that for the next couple of hours. I knew my body would pay for overstressing my muscles, but it was for a good cause. I was debating whether to go for another hour when I heard someone call out my name.

"In here," I yelled out, before turning slightly to face the door. My mouth dropped open a little when I saw it was Bella.

"Hey Jake-" Her eyebrows snapped together as she looked at the sheen of sweat on my face to the machine, before she looked around. "Where's Renesmee?"

"She went to see lover boy this weekend," I grunted, turning my attention back to my bike and shutting it off.

"Should you be exercising without her?"

"I'm a grown man, Bella," I snapped. "I don't need to be coddled."

"I know that, Jake, but…how long have you been at it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. A couple of hours, I guess."

"Won't that hurt you?"

"What are you doing here, Bella?" I gritted as I bent down to unhook my feet. I grabbed my one leg and swung it over the middle of the bike so that it was next to my other one. I went to reach for my wheelchair when my back started to clench up into spasms. Letting out a cry of pain, I hit the floor.

"Jake!" Bella screeched.

"My back," I yelped.

"What should I do?" she questioned worriedly.

"Massage the area just left of my right shoulder blade," I instructed.

Her cool fingers drifted lightly across my back. I couldn't help but compare them to Ness's firm, knowing hands.

"To the left," I ordered and she did what I asked. "Now a little to the right."

Fuck! Ness would already be taking my pain away if she were here. Bella finally found the sore spot. I felt like pounding my head against the floor when I barely felt any pressure from her.

"Harder," I yelled as the pain became excruciating. She added only slightly more pressure. "Jesus, fucking press harder, Bella. Dig your elbow into it if you have to."

She leaned in close and used her elbow against me. I felt her breasts against my back, but I had no reaction to her much to my relief. After awhile, she was able to work out the knot in my back.

"Okay, that's good." I eventually muttered.

She laid down next to me breathing hard. "You stupid shit. Don't ever exercise like this again unless Renesmee is here. What if I hadn't shown up? You could have ended up on the floor in pain all weekend."

"I know," I grumbled. "Thank you, Bells."

"Why?" she asked, rolling on her side and raising herself up on her elbow. "Why would you risk your safety like this?"

I rolled gingerly on my back and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm tired of being a cripple."

"Oh Jake-"

"I'm not looking for sympathy," I said testily. "I've been wallowing in self-pity long enough. I need to focus on getting better and stop doing everything half-ass."

"Where'd you get all this new motivation from?" Bella wondered.

I glanced at her and debated telling her the truth. What could I say though? _Well, Bella, remember how we gave each other our virginity? Yeah, now I want to be with your daughter._

I took the pervasive approach instead. "What are you doing here anyway? Where's Edward?"

"We came into town so that he and Carlisle could take Oliver out this weekend for a camping trip. They're doing some male bonding, so I thought I'd pop over and spend some time with my daughter."

"I'm sorry you missed her," I replied, carefully sitting up and cautiously placing myself into my wheelchair.

"I'm sorry too," Bella said, sitting up. "Now, stop trying to change the subject. Why were you trying to kill yourself on the bike?"

I snorted. "You're such a drama queen. You've been like that since high school. I wasn't trying to kill myself."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Tell you what. You go take a shower…cause Jacob, you kind of stink right now, and I'll make us some dinner. Then you and I are going to have a nice long talk. We haven't had one in a long time."

I silently groaned but agreed. Going back into my bathroom, I took my second shower of the day and then got dressed, pulling on a black t-shirt and Army green shorts. When I went into the kitchen, Bella was cooking hamburgers on my George Foreman grill. She grabbed a bag of potato chips out of the cupboard and poured some in a bowl. She placed it on the table along with some condiments and two beers. We soon started eating.

"So how are thing working out between you and Ness?" Bella asked after taking a bite out of her sandwich and swallowing it. I nearly knocked over my can of beer when she mentioned Ness's name. I grabbed it just before it tipped over.

"Jeez, jumpy much?" Bella joked.

"Sorry," I said stupidly. "What do you mean…how are things working out between me and Ness?"

"What did you think I mean?" she asked coyly. "I meant how's it going working with her?"

"Oh," I muttered, picking up a chip and popping it into my mouth. "It's going good."

"What would she say if she knew how you over exercised yourself today?"

"She'd probably say the same thing you did…I was being a stupid shit."

"You never answered me before," Bella remarked casually. "Why are you suddenly so motivated now? Why not before?"

I shook my head. Bella was so damn stubborn. She never let anything go. In that regard, Ness was very much her mother's daughter.

"I just…I want more out of life than this," I finally said. "I want to know that I did everything possible to walk again."

"Oh," Bella replied, looking dissatisfied with my answer.

"Isn't that a good enough reason?" I wondered.

"Yeah, it is," she nodded but still looked disappointed. "It's just that, Jasper said you called him earlier…"

Before I could get react to that news, she swiftly added, "Don't worry, he only mentioned that you called, not the reasons behind it. I assumed though it had to do with your divorce and I just thought maybe…I don't know. I thought maybe you had met someone else and that's why you were suddenly taking an interest in your divorce."

I open and closed my mouth. I was on very tricky ground right now. I wanted to confess everything, but there was no way in hell I could tell Bella that my interest was in her daughter. But Bella had also been my sounding board and best friend for as long as I could remember. If I was close to anyone and felt that I could share confidences with any particular person, it was her.

"There is someone," I finally admitted. Bella shrieked and came over and hugged me.

"Finish eating," she ordered once she let me go. "I want to get comfortable while you dish out details."

As I shoved more food in my mouth, Bella started clearing off the table. She went back into the kitchen and restored it to Jenny's pristine condition. As soon as I was done, we went to the living room. I got settled on the couch while Bella took a chair opposite of me.

Curling her feet underneath her, she said, "All right, spill."

"What do you want to know?"

"What's she like? Are you dating? Who asked who out? What does-"

"Whoa, one at a time," I interrupted with a laugh. "To answer your first question, she's amazing. She's sweet, funny, caring, blunt, doesn't put up with any of my shit, and she's beautiful. I mean, drop dead gorgeous."

"She sounds perfect," Bella said with a smile.

"She is," I nodded sappily. "She's perfect for me at least."

"How'd you meet?"

Fuck!

"Uh, she works at the hospital where I got treated."

"Oh, so she works in Seattle, not here?" Bella questioned.

"No, I mean…she works locally. Remember, I was treated by a doctor here," I said evasively.

"Oh…" Bella replied with slight confusion before asking excitedly, "Did you ask her out yet?"

"No." I frowned. "I want to be on my feet first."

"Jake, you should ask her out now. Before someone else does."

"I can't, Bells. It's complicated," I muttered.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "Then un-complicate it. You like her. Does she like you?"

"I think so…I don't know," I responded with a sigh. "We haven't always had the best, uh…working relationship."

Bella's eyes narrowed for a minute as she observed me. I felt like a bug being inspected under a microscope.

"So tell me more about her," Bella demanded though her face was thoughtful. "How old is she?"

I felt my face flame. "She's…um…she's younger than me; in her twenties, in fact."

"My, my, she's practically Nessie's age," Bella stated almost smugly.

"Yeah," I said with a cough. "How about that?"

"Is the age difference a problem for her?" Bella asked.

"I don't think so," I murmured. God, I really hoped it wasn't.

"I bet it's not," Bella said, looking out the window as she watched the sun begin to set. "I bet this girl has feelings for you, too. I bet it wouldn't matter to her in the slightest if you were five, ten, or seventeen years older than her."

I froze as Bella mentioned the exact age difference between Ness and I. I glanced at her, but she was still staring out the window.

"Well, Jake, I say go for it," she finally replied after a moment of silence. "Don't be an idiot about it though. Girls that young will think you're only interested in them to be a trophy wife. She's not the type looking for a sugar daddy, right?"

"No," I replied instantly. "She's definitely not the type. She's not interested in that kind of stuff at all. She's above that. S-She's completely amazing."

Bella carefully inspected my face and smiled. "Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"Jacob Black…finally in love."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Bells, I've been in love before."

She made a scoffing noise. "It certainly wasn't with Leah, and it definitely wasn't with me."

I felt my eyebrows draw together. "You don't think I loved you?"

"Jacob, I think you were more interested in the _idea_ of me than the real me. I mean, we started dating right after your mom died. You needed that female companionship. But in the long run, our love never really went deeper than friendship and occasional sex. That's why I was so confident that Edward was the one for me the second I saw him. All these years I've been hoping you'd find a great love, too. And now you have."

I frowned as I glanced at the arm of my couch. Was what Bella said true? Had I only held onto her so tightly all these years because I was looking for a female substitute in my life after my mom died? Damn, Freud would have a field day with that one.

"Now," Bella continued. "From what I've picked up so far, you haven't done much in the act of pursuing this girl. What have you done?"

I went over the basics.

"So basically, you've tried to seduce her? That's been your big plan so far?" Bella asked condescendingly.

"Yeah, well, I'm still working out the kinks to my game plan."

"How about this?" Bella retorted. "First off, drop your stupid plan. This girl sounds like she sees right through all your antics, which means she probably doesn't think you're serious about her. Stop playing games and follow your heart."

I looked at her unsurely which caused Bella to giggle.

"Trust me, Jacob, this girl could be yours. Just be honest with her. She'll respect you a lot more for that." Looking down at her watch, Bella said, "I should get going. Esme and I are going on an all day shopping trip in Port Angeles tomorrow. Alice is meeting us, so I'm going to need plenty of rest."

She came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Give Ness my love," she requested as she pulled away. With a slight smile on her face, she added, "And good luck with her."

"Her?" I asked, my heart pounding. Had Bella figured it out?

"The girl you're so interested in," Bella replied innocently. She headed towards the front door, but turned around before she went through it. "Oh, and I'd stop with the crazy exercise routine. Unless Renesmee is here to save you, that is."

With that, she closed the door behind her, leaving me to wonder if I had stepped into some strange universe where people spoke in codes. I made my way to my room for an early night's sleep. The next day my body was so sore, I didn't move unless I needed the bathroom or food. I felt a lot better the following day. I got dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a button down shirt. I went into the kitchen and cooked an omelette for my dinner. Just as I was about to eat, Renesmee walked in.

"Hey," I said, looking at her tired, strained expression. She looked like she'd been crying. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, making her way over to me. "I don't suppose you have anymore food left?"

"Sure," I said, shoving my plate towards her before grabbing more food. I asked casually, "How'd this weekend go?"

Ness's fork was partially raised to her mouth. She seemed to hesitate before she placed it back down on her plate. "It was fine."

"I'm glad," I murmured. What I wouldn't give to be able to just pull her onto my lap and hold her close.

Sitting back in my chair, I observed her closely.

Deciding that I couldn't put off any longer, I said, "Ness, I want to talk about what happened in the pool."

She pushed her chair back and started to stand up. I leaned over and grabbed her wrist, restraining her.

"Please," I begged.

Sighing, she sat back down. "Fine. What is it that you have to say?"

"I'm sorry," I stated simply.

She stared at me for a moment before looking back down at her food. "Okay."

"No, you misunderstand. I'm not sorry we kissed. I've been wanting to do that since your twentieth birthday."

Her head popped up on that. I continued.

"I'm sorry that you felt I was treating you like a convenient lay. I never meant to make you feel that way. The truth is, Renesmee, I'm more attracted to you then I've been to anyone else in my entire life. It's not just a physical thing either. There's so much I like and admire about you. I like the sound of your voice and how much you care for people. I like your sense of humor and your passion for life. The truth is, there are so many things I completely adore about you. When I said you were amazing, I meant it. I know me saying this to you is strange given that you've always seen me as your godfather. But I'd really like to explore what's between us some more. Because you feel it too, don't you?"

"Yes," Nessie whispered, her eyes shining with tears as she met my eyes. I reached over and grabbed her hand, flipping it over so that the back of it was on the table. I ran my thumb across her palm.

"Renesmee, all I'm asking for is a chance," I pleaded. "I know you have Nahuel and you said you were planning on m-marrying him someday. But if a part of you wonders what this is between us, I'm begging you to give me a shot. That way, years from now when you look back on your life, you won't have to say, I wish I would have done it differently."

"Is that what you've done?" Ness questioned softly. "Do you have regrets?"

"Yeah, I have a ton," I admitted.

"Like what?" she asked, her head cocking adorably to the side. I decided to be honest.

"I wish I wouldn't have married Leah. I wish that I would have waited until I was really in love with someone before I got married. I wish I would have seen how wonderful you were even earlier than I did. I wish I would have done things differently with you so you'd know beyond a shadow of a doubt how much you truly mean to me."

A tear spilled over her cheek. I reached over and wiped it away with my finger. Ness pulled away from me and walked over to one of the large windows overlooking the ocean.

"What about Nahuel?" she wondered heartbreakingly.

"If you decide in your heart that you want to be with him instead of me, I won't interfere with that. What I'm proposing is that we try dating. We can keep it just between us if you want."

"That's stupid and destructive," Ness said with a shake of her head. She didn't say anything for the next few minutes.

Just as I was about to accept defeat, she turned to me and said, "Okay, Jacob. Let's try this and see where it takes us."

xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx

Thank you to everyone who voted for this story in the Shimmer Awards. I really appreciate you taking the time to do that for me. LOL, that said, I didn't win. Honestly though, I didn't expect to. I was up against a story that has around 56,000 reviews. However, I saw that I had the second highest amount of votes in the category. To have a story about Jacob and Ness come in second to one of the most popular stories in the fandom is quite an honor. *big cyber hugs*

**All right everyone, please leave feedback for this chapter!**


	10. Many Firsts

**Chapter 10 – Many Firsts**

Ness's POV

I applied mascara to my eyelashes as carefully as I could considering my hands were shaking like a leaf. Putting the finishing touches to my appearance, I examined myself carefully in the bathroom mirror. Tonight was my first official date with Jacob.

I didn't look like someone who was about to go out with the man of their dreams. I looked anxious and tired. I had done my best to cover up the dark circles under my eyes, but I hadn't slept well the night before and it showed. It was a good thing we were only eating at the house.

Jake had ordered Jenny to take the day off. If she thought it was weird, she didn't say anything. Since we weren't going out, I dressed semi-casual. I pulled my hair back into a simple ponytail. For clothes, I decided to wear navy colored slacks and a navy and cream striped top. I loved the comfortableness of the outfit, but I still felt nervous. Sighing, I turned to exit the bathroom door, but stopped before I reached the handle.

If I left the sanctuary of this room, I had a feeling nothing in my life would be the same again. In the week since Jake asked me to give him a chance, I must have changed my mind a thousand times. Yet, I never once voiced my opposition. Instead, I pretended like everything was normal.

We'd played it cool all week, not wanting to give Jenny any clue as to what had transpired between us. But Jacob had been relentless in the privacy of our workouts. He flirted with me in ways that reminded me of the days before he was married when he'd bring girlfriends over to our house.

I remembered my parents had invited him and some floozy over for dinner once when I was around eleven. I'd had to endure him flirting with the woman at our table as we ate. It had made me want to vomit all over my plate. After I got done doing the dishes, I'd walked in on him and the woman making out on my parents' couch. They had left shortly after with his hand on her butt, and I'd spent the night writing in my diary how much I hated the woman.

I knew he'd had a lot of women before he married Leah. I was also aware that he knew how to work all the angles. But he didn't seem insincere in his flirting with me. When Jake wasn't putting the moves on me, he asked me a dozen questions, all wanting to know more about the adult me. I had to admit, I was thrilled by the attention. Jacob was finally seeing me. I should have been ecstatic.

And I would have been if I wasn't living with gnawing guilt over Nahuel. By going out with Jacob, I was cheating on Nahuel and he didn't deserve that. He'd been so sweet to me the previous weekend when I had gone to visit him in Seattle. I'd been stiff and unnatural the entire time I was with him. When he tried to make a move on me, I'd rejected him and told him I had a headache. All I could think about was returning home to Jake. I knew I had hurt his feelings with my cold behavior. But he never once let his frustration show. I cried the entire way home, the remorsefulness of it all overwhelming me.

I was being selfish. I knew I needed to end it with him. Nahuel deserved someone better than me. It was hard though, because I did love him. The problem was that I didn't love him enough. Jacob had owned my heart for as long as I could remember. And now he was offering me a chance to actually be with him. It was like all my fantasies were coming true.

That was the problem. I feared that this would be one big fat fantasy, and when it was over I'd have nothing. I knew I'd never love anyone more than I did Jake. Yet, Nahuel made me happy. Wasn't it stupid to give up a guy who could make me feel like that? With Jake, I foresaw heartache. Nahuel could give me everything I wanted in life; marriage, kids, all the while supporting me in having a career.

But I knew if I did stay with him, I'd just be settling and that wasn't fair to Nahuel. As conflicted as my feelings were, I knew I needed to let him go…just as soon as I got up the nerve. That was the right thing to do, no matter what happened between Jake and me.

With that decision finally made, I took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway. The scent of something burning and Jacob swearing greeted my senses. Hurrying into the kitchen, I saw him in his wheelchair near the oven door, waving an oven mitt back and forth over what I assumed was pizza.

"Dammit to hell and back," Jacob muttered as he inspected the piece of charcoal in disgust.

"Problems?" I asked, trying to hide a smirk.

Jake's head whipped in my direction. His eyes ran over me briefly before he smiled. "You look nice."

"Thanks," I replied, trying not to blush. I still wasn't used to Jake's compliments. "So was that our dinner?"

"Yeah," Jake grumbled, rolling his wheelchair over to the sink area.

He opened up a cupboard door and pulled out the garbage pail inside. Grabbing a spatula off the counter, he rolled back to the oven and scooped the pizza into the trash. I opened up the refrigerator and pulled out the items I'd need for our new meal. The scent of scrambled eggs soon filled the kitchen.

"Sorry about this," Jacob said in a frustrated tone as he watched me work. "I wanted tonight to be nice and casual, and here you are cooking our meal."

"It's fine," I told him, scooping some eggs out and putting it on a plate for him.

He still looked disappointed. "This doesn't really set the mood though."

"And frozen pizza does?" I joked.

Jake gave me a half smile. "Probably not, but I thought that…"

"What?" I asked curiously when he stopped.

He shrugged. "I've been watching you all week. Sometimes you seem so tense I was afraid you might break our date. I wanted to keep tonight as light and informal as possible."

My heart melted a little. I didn't even think Jake noticed my unnatural behavior.

I bit my lip before admitting, "I'm not going to lie. I'm not entirely comfortable with this. You're still technically married and I…I don't want to hurt Nahuel and-"

"But you know it's only a matter of weeks and then I'll be divorced, right?" Jacob interrupted.

"I know," I said, reaching over to cup his face tenderly. "I just can't help but wonder if we aren't making a mistake."

"Nessie." Jake grabbed my hand and held it against his skin. "We don't have to do this. I want us to try…God, I want it more than you could know…but I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"I know that, too," I returned. "Like you said, I want to see what happens between us."

I badly wanted to sit on his lap and kiss him. He had a full bottom lip that made me ache to run my tongue along it. Instead, I moved away from him and grabbed my food, saying, "We should eat before our food gets cold."

Jake kept the conversation light during our meal. He carefully avoided bringing up anything that would remind me of Nahuel. I got up once while we ate and grabbed a bottle of wine. After we managed to finish it off in a relatively short time, our conversation became a lot more loose, probably having to do with the fact that I was feeling lightheaded from the alcohol.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Jake asked, as he poured the rest of the wine into my glass.

Picking it up, I swirled it into my glass sophisticatedly before swallowing some. Giggling, I answered, "I lost it on my twentieth birthday."

"Your birthday?" Jake sat up in his chair. "You mean the night of your party when you were wearing that purple dress?"

"Yep," I answered, making a popping noise when I emphasized the "p."

"Who'd you sleep with?" Jake questioned. I frowned as I picked up underlining anger in his tone.

"Mike Newton," I said, watching his reaction carefully.

"Mike Newton!" Jake practically shouted. "That geek your dad works with?"

"He's not a geek," I defended. "He's very sweet."

"He's a loser," Jake spit out. "Why would you sleep with someone like that?"

"Why are you getting pissed off? That was two years ago."

"Because I…" Jake stopped, looking frustrated.

"Because what?" I asked, bemused by his reaction. "Are you seriously judging me here? As I recall, you had sex with Leah on my father's desk at that party."

"That's only because I wanted you and couldn't touch you," Jake answered angrily before a look of surprise crossed his face, as though he had let that last part out by accident.

"Oh," I said before giggling. "You're jealous."

Jacob's face relaxed before he chuckled. "Maybe a little."

I finished off my wine before I put my elbow on the table, resting my head in my hand. "All right, I've admitted my dirty little secret, now spill. How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Jake suddenly looked very awkward. He wouldn't meet my eyes as he told me, "I was fifteen."

"And who was the lucky woman?" I questioned, secretly planning to root through Jake's house for his yearbook so that I could see what the girl looked like.

"Uh…no one you know," he replied, grabbing his plate quickly from the table and wheeling himself over to the dishwasher.

"Yeah, but what was her name?" I insisted.

"It was a long time ago," Jake countered.

"And you don't remember the name of the first girl you slept with?" I asked in disbelief.

"Something like that," Jake muttered as he made his way into the living room. I cleaned up the kitchen quickly before joining him. Jake settled himself on the couch and I sat next to him, sitting closer than necessary.

"I think you remember her name, you just don't want to tell me," I finally said.

"Hmm," was his only response.

"So why wouldn't you want to tell me?" I analyzed more to myself than him. "Could it be because you loved her so much that she broke your heart, making it impossible for you to even mention her without breaking out into big, weepy girlish tears?"

Jake raised an eyebrow at me but I continued, "Or maybe it's because I know her and the sex was so bad you don't want me to find out."

My mind started to race as I tried to think of acquaintances from my parents and Jake's past. All I could come up with was Aunt Alice. The idea of him sleeping with her made me feel queasy.

Jacob snorted at my comment. "If that's what you want to think…"

He reached out and grabbed my arm, running his fingers up and down the length of it. If his plan was to distract me, it was working. I tried not to shiver as I reacted to his touch.

"I can't see you being bad in bed though…" I murmured absentmindedly.

Jake chuckled, the sound deep and throaty. "Thanks. Been giving this a lot of thought, have you?"

"No," I said, my attention returning instantly as I realized what I'd said. I felt my face flush in embarrassment.

Jake gave me a seductive smile, but instead of pursuing me, he said, "Why don't you put in a movie?"

Getting up eagerly, I went over to the DVD cabinet to peruse his selection of movies.

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked.

"How about a classic," Jake suggested.

"_Ghostbusters_?" I questioned, pulling the movie off the shelf to inspect the cover.

I heard Jake laugh before he said, "I guess that would be a classic to you."

I glared at him and grabbed another movie I saw. "How about _The Godfather_?"

"Ha, ha," Jake grumbled in return. I smiled in victory. Jake didn't like being reminded that he was my godfather because then he was forced to remember our age difference. He was touchier about that than any woman I knew.

We finally decided on _Casablanca_. It was pretty fitting considering it was about a forbidden love. As I watched the hero and heroine part ways at the end, I felt slightly depressed. Granted, it was just a movie, but they had an epic love and it hadn't worked out.

Jacob, sensing that my spirits had suddenly taken a nose dive, picked a comedy for us to watch next. I spent the next couple of hours laughing at the antics of the characters. When it was over, we decided to call it a night. Ever the gentleman, Jake walked me to my bedroom door.

"Tonight was fun, Jacob, thank you," I told him honestly.

"Does this mean you'll go out with me again?" he asked warmly. The look he gave me sent my heart pounding against my chest. All I could do was nod.

"How about next Saturday? We can go to Port Angeles for lunch and maybe a movie," he offered.

"I'd like that," I replied. "But you have to drive."

Jake instantly frowned. "I haven't driven since before the accident."

"I know," I said. "I've been giving this some thought, and I want to reintroduce you to the world of independence. Let's try getting you behind the wheel sometime this coming week."

"Nessie, I don't know…"

"What do you have to lose?"

Jake snorted. "Just our lives. What if I lose control?"

"I'll make an appointment for you to meet with a Driver Rehabilitation Specialist. He or she will be able to assess what equipment you need to get you back on the road. And I'll be with you the entire time."

Still looking unsure, Jacob finally nodded before his mouth formed into a wicked smile. "Okay, I'll do it under one condition."

"What's that?" I asked suspiciously.

"You have to give me a good night kiss," he replied, looking mischievous. I rolled my eyes and bent down, lightly brushing my lips against his.

"I would have done it without the bribe," I whispered against his mouth. Before I could back away, Jacob grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap. I landed, making a slight "oof" noise.

"Yeah, but this way is more fun," Jake retorted, moving me so that I was more fully on his lap.

He cupped the back of my neck and reclaimed my lips with his. His kiss was gentle at first, before his lips became more demanding, pressing more urgently against mine. I felt a spurt of ecstasy shoot through me as he nibbled lightly on my bottom lip. I turned and pressed my breasts against his chest and felt his arms encircle me in response, holding me tightly to him. His tongue peeked out and traced the seam of my lips before pushing in to explore the recesses of my mouth. My own tongue met his eagerly, seeking. I squirmed on his lap as I began to ache for him and heard Jacob moan in return as his body began to harden underneath me. He broke away, his breathing heavy as he rested his forehead against mine. Jake closed his eyes for a minute, before opening them to look at me tenderly.

"Good night, Renesmee," he finally murmured. I tried not to let my hurt show as I slid of off his lap.

"Good night," I mumbled. Before I could take a step away, Jake grabbed my hand.

"Ness, I'm sure you felt how much I want you. But I want to do this right," he said, giving me a sheepish smile. "I'm trying to court you here."

The sting of his rejection dissipated as though it never existed. Though the idea was completely archaic, it was also quite possibly the most romantic thing I'd ever heard in my life.

Trying not to smile, I said, "Oh, I see. Well, good night then."

He kissed my hand before whispering once more, "Good night."

I entered my room and closed the door behind me, leaning against it and trying my best not to squeal like a schoolgirl. The next day, Jenny was back. I think she had a pretty good idea what Jake and I had been up to from the way we kept smiling at each other, but thankfully she didn't say anything.

Monday morning, I made an appointment for Jake to meet with a Driver Rehabilitation Specialist in Forks. Being the granddaughter of Dr. Carlisle Cullen had its perks. I was able to get Jake in the next day.

We met with the specialist early in the morning. The man showed Jacob the latest technology in driving with paralysis. It was decided because of Jake's full upper body mobility that they would put a control stick next to the center console in Jacob's Escalade which would then be connected to the car's main controls. If Jake pushed the stick backwards, the car would accelerate. If he thrust it forward, the car would come to a stop. He could also move the stick from side to side to activate the left and right turn signals. Not only that, but he could activate the headlights, windshield wipers, and horn all from the control stick.

The specialist took Jake onto the rehabilitation center's driver's range so that he could get a feel for the controls. After a few hours, he was maneuvering around without even the slightest hesitation. The specialist was so pleased with Jake's progress, he let Jake drive him on the open road. Jacob passed that little test with flying colors as well.

The sheer joy on Jake's face reminded me of his expression when we'd gone swimming, and he was able to move around for the first time without his wheelchair. I had to turn my face away so that Jacob wouldn't see my emotional tears. Much to Jake's excitement, the specialist, who was also a qualified driver's trainer, certified that Jake was able to drive again. After we left the center, we grabbed a light lunch before heading over to the _Washington State Department of Licensing_ office. Though Jake had been driving for years, he needed to be issued a new license that accommodated his disability. After waiting for about an hour, we left the office with Jake's brand new driver's license in his pocket. He paused once we reached his car.

"Well?" I asked.

"You want me to drive home?" he questioned, his voice nervous.

"I just watched you drive around a driver's range for the past few hours," I told him dryly. "I have absolute confidence that you'll be able to get us back to La Push in one piece."

Smiling at me shakily, Jake got behind the wheel. Operating the controls the way he'd been taught, we were soon on the road and headed for home. Once we reached La Push, he kept driving, going straight past the turn off that led to our house. We drove from one end of the reservation to the next and then repeated the same journey several times. I started to laugh and he turned the car around so that we could do the drive once again.

"Are we going to be joyriding all evening?" I asked.

"Sorry," Jake chuckled. "I just can't get over it. I'm driving again."

He finally pulled the car into a parking lot that overlooked First Beach. Easing the control stick forward, he brought the car to a stop. Putting it into park, he sat back in his seat and stared out at the ocean. It was getting cloudy. I had a feeling we were going to be getting a storm any minute, yet Jacob had a contented, carefree smile on his face. He reached over and grabbed my hand, bringing it up to his lips so that he could kiss my palm.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I didn't do anything," I said simply, cupping his cheek in my hand.

"You have no idea of how much you've done for me," Jake returned. "I would be completely lost without you."

"You would have found your way eventually," I countered.

Jacob instantly shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think so. My life has been dark and miserable for a long time, Nessie, even before the accident. You make me feel alive again. I always feel alive when I'm with you."

He leaned close to me and ran his thumb against my bottom lip. I closed my eyes at his touch. They jerked open when I felt his mouth plant a series of light shivery kisses against my lips. My emotions were about to skid out of control when Jake pulled away.

"Jenny's probably wondering where we are," he murmured.

"Yeah," I replied, trying not to show my disappointment that he ended things again when they were starting to get good. I got that he was trying to "court" me, but if he was secretly trying to drive me out of my mind, it was working.

The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it, Saturday was upon me. This time, I got ready for our date with a lot more enthusiasm. I decided to wear a white Calvin Klein Jeans dress, which had a wide scoop neck, eyelet trim, and a thin relaxed fit belt to go around my waist. I matched it with long, dangly earrings and gold strappy sandals. I decide to leave my hair down. Jacob had mentioned during one of our weekly workouts that he loved to see it when I left it loose and wild.

As I was about to leave my bedroom to join Jacob, my phone rang. Looking down at it, I sighed when I saw it was Nahuel again. He had called me a few times since I last saw him, but I hadn't had the nerve to answer the phone. I had to talk to him soon though. Perhaps tomorrow, I would make a special trip to Seattle to see him. I felt sick with myself for letting things go this far without ending my relationship with Nahuel first. My heart broke as I brought his handsome face to mind. It killed me that I was going to hurt him, but it had to be done. Now that I was officially cheating on him, there was no going back anyway.

Filled with despair, I tried to mentally shake it off as I went into the living room where Jake was waiting for me. I took a moment to examine him unnoticed. He was busy looking at the movie times listed in the newspaper. I felt my heart turn over as I stared at him. He was so beautiful, even in something as simple as a blue plaid shirt and khaki shorts. Even with my heart torn up over Nahuel, I couldn't regret going out with Jacob.

"Hey Nessie, you look nice," Jenny said, causing Jake to snap his head in my direction. I went over to the kitchen area.

"Thanks Jen," I replied. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Well, since you two are hanging out today in Port Angeles," Jenny answered, giving us a suspiciously knowing look. "Rachel and Paul invited me over for a game of cards."

"Give my nieces and nephew a hug for me," Jake said as he rolled over to us. He looked at me and his eyes softened. "You do look really beautiful. Ready?"

I nodded and Jake headed out the front door. I was about to follow him when Jenny called out, "Ness, be careful."

I turned and looked at her. "We're just going to have lunch and a movie."

"You know what I mean," Jenny replied. "I'm not stupid. I've seen a change in you two this week. And I'm happy for you. But you're playing with fire, honey."

I felt my shoulders sag, but I nodded at her in acknowledgement before following Jacob outside. I already knew that this could be the biggest mistake of my life. It was still worth the risk though.

Jake and I talked and laughed the entire way to Port Angeles, Jacob being in an especially happy mood as he got to drive again. By the time we got to the restaurant, I was completely relaxed. After we ate our lunch, we headed over to the movie theater. We made it to our seats just in time for the previews. Jake had insisted that we sit in the back row, which would have been a problem due to the fact that the theater had stadium seating, but we were able to take an elevator to the second floor and enter the theater from a back side entrance.

I went into the row first. I was about to sit in the end seat, when Jake put his hand on my butt and gave me a little push. My heart skipped a beat at his touch, but I turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to sit there," he said lowly and I nodded. Using his arms, he grabbed the seat's armrests and maneuvered into it. Folding his wheelchair up, he placed it behind him and out of the way before smiling at me proudly. I giggled and sat down next to him.

The movie was just underway when Jake leaned over and whispered to me, "Do you know what I like about this theater?"

"No," I shook my head, hypnotized by the hints of seduction I could hear in his voice.

"This," Jake said with a smirk. He reached for the end of the armrest that was between us and lifted it up and out of the way. Without the barrier blocking us, he wrapped his arm around me, and brought me close to his side. I sighed in contentment.

Halfway through the movie, I was so completely engrossed in what I was watching that I almost jumped out of my seat when I felt Jake's hand on my thigh. He had moved his arm from around my waist some time ago, but I'd hardly noticed. Now, I was completely focused on him as his fingers made circular patterns near my knee. My stomach did a somersault when his hand became bolder, running from the inside of my knee to just stopping inches from the juncture of my thighs, before returning back to the same spot. He did this repeatedly. I wondered briefly at the wisdom of wearing a dress today even as my legs parted without conscious thought. He took this as a signal of consent. His hand bunched my dress up as he went straight to the top of my inner thigh and froze. I could feel the heat of his pinky finger millimeters away from my center.

I continued to stare at the screen, praying that no one would look over and see what Jake and I were up to. Thankfully, we had the back row to ourselves and the theater was only half full. But to act like this in public was something I'd never done before. And I had to admit, I kind of liked it. There was the element of the forbidden, of possibly getting caught. I could feel myself becoming slightly damp at the idea.

Jake must have felt a change in me because his finger finally made contact with my aching need. He began to move his pinky back and forth against my mound. My breath became shallower as pleasure began to radiate throughout my entire body. Jake's hand shifted and I suddenly felt his index finger and thumb touch my tender bud, playing with it through my panties. I closed my eyes as a new wave of desire hit me. Needing more, I slid down in my seat so that my lower half could arch up. Jacob's hand covered me completely, caressing me gently until I was pressing myself frantically against him. My own hand moved over his and together we began to massage me. I completely forgot that we were in a public theater at that point. I felt myself getting close when Jake stopped and pulled away. I let out a mew of protest, which earned me a devilish laugh from my tormenter.

"Baby, you have to keep quiet," Jake whispered and I nodded.

I felt his hand return, only this time he went under the barrier of my panties and straight to the heart of me. My eyes rolled as I felt his fingers run along my aroused flesh.

"Fuck," Jake muttered thickly as he felt my wet heat.

His finger circled the outer lips of my warm center before dipping inside. I grabbed onto his arm and held on tight as he began to move his hand. His pace was tauntingly slow, sending pulses of bliss-filled agony through me with every thrust. I didn't know how much more I could take when he added a second finger and picked up the speed. I was just starting to climb towards my peak when Jacob twisted his hand slightly, found my pleasure spot, and I was done. I went skyrocketing, turning my head to bite his shoulder in an attempt to keep quiet as I burst into sweet release. I closed my eyes and feared that I might blackout as my entire body began to tremble.

"You okay, Ness?" Jake murmured near my ear. I opened my tired lids so that I could stare at him.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him.

Instead, I leaned in close and pressed my lips to his, whispering, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jacob replied, giving me a kiss that was surprising gentle after the recent eruption of pleasure I'd just experienced because of him.

The movie soon ended and we left the theater and headed for home. Unlike the relaxed journey to Port Angeles, the drive back was filled with unspoken sexual tension. Neither of us made much effort to speak. Jake flicked on the radio and I turned my head to stare out the window, watching the world get darker as night set in. I couldn't wait for us to get home. If what happened in the theater was a preview of things to come, I had a feeling I was in for a night to remember.

What I didn't expect was what was waiting for me when we finally reached our destination.

Nahuel. Sitting on the front porch. His face thunderous.

xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx

**End Note**

In case some of you forgot, Jake mentioned in another chapter that he and Bella lost their virginity to each other. That's why he was being so secretive…kind of awkward for him to admit he slept with her mom on their first date…ahh, love. ;)

I uploaded the dress Nessie wore to the movies on my photobucket account if you want to see it. **Also, p****lease review!**


	11. Poker Night

**Chapter 11 – Poker Night**

**Ness's POV**

_I couldn't wait for us to get home. If what happened in the theater was a preview of things to come, I had a feeling I was in for a night to remember._

_What I didn't expect was what was waiting for me when we finally reached our destination._

_Nahuel. Sitting on the front porch. His face thunderous._

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jake asked, a bite in his tone.

"I-I don't know," I whispered, suddenly feeling sick with shame. "I haven't been answering his calls lately."

"Do you want me to run him over with the car?" Jake joked sadistically. "I could say it was an accident."

I closed my eyes wearily. "Jacob, please."

"Sorry," he apologized immediately. "I guess we should go out and speak with him."

I looked over at him cautiously. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"I'm not going to leave you alone with him."

"Why not?" I asked in confusion.

"What if he hurts you?" Jake questioned, running a hand tensely through his hair.

I rolled my eyes at that. "He won't hurt me. And I need to speak with him alone."

"Nessie-"

"Alone, Jacob," I stated firmly.

"Fine," he grumbled, opening the car door, before turning around in his seat to reach for his wheelchair which was behind him. He was soon rolling himself towards the house. He paused momentarily when he reached Nahuel. I held my breath waiting for him to say something, but instead he shook his head and went inside. I slowly got out of the car and walked over to my boyfriend.

"Hey," I remarked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you," Nahuel replied, his body stiff. "I guess I didn't realize you'd be out with your godfather. What the hell were you doing out with him anyway?"

"Like you said, he's my godfather," I returned, trying to not sound as guilty as I felt. "It wouldn't be the first time we went out."

"Really?" Nahuel asked bitterly. "And you always dress like that for a casual day out with someone who isn't your boyfriend?"

I didn't say anything. What could I say? I knew the guilt was written all over my face for Nahuel to see.

"Renesmee, you've changed," he said quietly. "Before you moved in here with _him_, we seemed to both have the exact same goals in life. Now…you're different. I thought that maybe you'd want to get married, yet you won't even discuss it. You break our dates so that you can come rushing back here all the time, you blow me off when I try to get intimate with you, and then you avoid my phone calls. Please credit me with having some intelligence. Is something going on between you and your godfather?"

"Nahuel, I-" My face flushed, but I couldn't go on. It didn't matter. Nahuel could read the duplicity in my expression. He started pacing back and forth in front of me, swearing in his native language the entire time.

"How long?" he finally asked.

"It hasn't even really started yet," I murmured quietly.

"Really started?" Nahuel snapped. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"We went out for the first time tonight."

"Oh, well in that case I feel much better," he replied sarcastically, his accent become heavy. "Don't you think I deserved some courtesy here, Renesmee? We've been dating for over a year now, I proposed to you, and you couldn't even bother to break it off with me before moving on to that son of a bitch."

Before I could even make a comment, he asked, "Have you slept with him?"

"No," I responded immediately. My mind instantly flashed to the movies, my face becoming hotter as memories of Jacob pleasuring me in the darkened theater began to invade my mind.

"But you've let him touch you," Nahuel stated, reading me so clearly yet again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

His face crumpled. Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed my shoulders, though his grip wasn't painful.

"Why?" he roared even as his voice broke with emotion. "Why would you do this to us? Why would you do this to _me_? Why Renesmee?"

"I'm sorry," I repeated, tears beginning to spill from my eyes. I had caused the look of devastation he was now wearing. I went to put my hand on his chest, but he started to back away, his grip on my shoulders loosening. Unfortunately, to an outsider looking at us, they wouldn't have known Nahuel was releasing me.

Jake's voice resounded through the air. "Get your fucking hands off of her!"

Nahuel immediately let go only to run over to the porch where Jacob was sitting. Before I could guess his intention, he drew back his hand and punched Jake hard in the face. Jacob's face snapped sideways. Nahuel went to punch him again, but Jake was expecting it this time, he drew up his arm and blocked the shot while giving Nahuel a sucker punch to the stomach with his other hand. Nahuel stumbled back, clutching his stomach as he gasped for air.

"Stop it, both of you," I yelled just as Jake lunged himself out of his chair and grabbed Nahuel's waist, sending them both hurtling to the ground.

They began to roll, each doing their best to get in a few good jabs. I ran over and tried to separate them, but I somehow got caught in the crossfire. As I bent down towards them, Jake's elbow drew back. My face made impact and I fell to the ground with a whimper, clutching the area beneath my left eye.

The porch light came on distracting the men. Jenny came out in a short bathrobe and fluffy pink slippers.

"What in the Sam Hill is going on out here?" she shouted. Looking at me with wide eyes, she asked, "Did Nahuel punch you?"

"Of course not," Nahuel snapped in an affronted tone at the same time I replied, "No, my face ran into Jacob's elbow."

"What?" Jake asked me, his eyes running over my face. He looked sick as his gaze lingered on the area under my eye which was now aching.

Nahuel shoved Jacob away from him and stood up, taking a moment to brush off his pants. Without giving me another look, he walked over to his car and got in. With the engine revving, he tore out of the driveway, the tires screeching as he went.

"Ness," Jenny said. "You better put some ice on that eye."

"Nessie, I'm so sorry," Jake whispered from where he was sitting on the ground. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," I replied dully.

Without even offering to help him get into his chair, I went inside and grabbed a ready made ice packet out of the refrigerator before heading to my room. I stripped off my dress and threw it in my hamper. I didn't want to see it. I suddenly felt dirty for what I'd allowed Jacob to do to me at the theater. I had no business acting that way when I was still committed to Nahuel. I had behaved no better than a common slut, and I had hurt a guy who'd always treated me like a queen. Nahuel hadn't deserved what happened tonight. He certainly hadn't deserved to find out about Jake and me the way he did.

I grabbed the tank top and shorts that I normally wore to bed and went into the bathroom connected to my room. I removed my bra before throwing on my pajamas. I grabbed my makeup remover and moved in front of the mirror so that I could see what I was doing. I gasped at my reflection.

My face was so pale it reminded me of a corpse. Under my left eye, my face was puffy and violet. I'd have a bruise tomorrow. I touched it tenderly and winced at the accompanying pain. But it was what was in my eyes that disturbed me the most. I looked so shamefully guilty for what I'd done. I finished getting ready for bed without taking a second glance in the mirror and made my way back into my room. I'd just laid down on the mattress when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Nessie?" Jacob whispered. "Ness, are you up?"

I held my breath, not answering him. I wasn't ready to face him just yet. I didn't know if I'd ever be able to face him again after what we did tonight. And a part of me was extremely ticked off at Jacob for the fight. Granted, Nahuel threw the first punch, but Jake didn't need to retaliate. He shouldn't have come out to check on me in the first place. I told him I wanted to talk to Nahuel alone.

He must have known I was still up, because I heard him sigh before saying, "Please Renesmee, open up."

I put the ice packet on my sore face instead. Jacob let out another deep breath.

"I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then," he said tiredly. "I _am_ sorry for what happened tonight."

I felt a tear spill from the corner of my good eye. I heard Jacob's wheelchair roll away from my door. I got out of bed and hit the light switch, sending the room into darkness. I laid back down and curled up on my side, finally breaking loose and sobbing my heart out. I knew that for as long as I lived, I'd never forget the expression on Nahuel's face when he found out that I fooled around with Jacob. With the ice pack between my head and my pillow, I continued to cry until I fell into an exhausted sleep.

The next morning I got up and took a quick shower. I didn't even bother to look at my complexion as I threw my hair back into a wet ponytail and left the sanctuary of my room. I could hear Jenny and Jacob talking quietly as I approached. They both immediately stopped talking as I entered the room. I noticed with some satisfaction that Jake had a nice bruise on his cheek where Nahuel had punched him.

"Shit," Jacob muttered as he rolled over to me. Reaching out for my hand, he tugged me down until I was eye level with him. His thumb ran soothingly over my bruised skin.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered.

"No, it feels friggin fantastic," I replied sarcastically, pulling away from him so that I could get a half of a grapefruit out of the refrigerator. I placed it in a bowl and carried it over to the kitchen table. Jacob rolled over to me and began to eat some toast that Jenny had prepared. He kept glancing at me, but I ignored him.

"A bunch of the guys are coming over on Wednesday," Jake told me conversationally. "It's Collin's birthday. Do you remember Collin?"

I nodded as I scooped some of my fruit up with a spoon. Jacob continued, "Well, he's coming over, along with Quil, Embry, Seth, and Brady. We're having a mini-poker tournament. You're welcome to join us."

"That's okay," I replied, still not looking at him.

"Are you going to need me there?" Jenny asked, her voice high-pitched. Jacob and I both looked at her inquisitively.

"Yeah. If you could make your special chicken wings, that'd be great," Jake responded. "And we should probably stock up on the beer."

"Fine," Jenny said, her face grim.

Jacob looked from her to me and muttered something that sounded like "women." I didn't say anything as I got up and carried my dirty bowl over to the sink. Jenny eyed me sympathetically.

"I think we still have another ice packet in the freezer," she stated. "Do you want it?"

"I look that bad, huh?"

"Didn't you look at yourself in the mirror this morning?"

"I didn't want to," I replied.

"Well, you look like shit."

"Thanks, Jen. I appreciate that," I said dryly.

"I'm just saying." She shrugged. "You should take it easy. You don't have a workout with Jake today, right?"

"No, it's Sunday," I explained. I glanced over my shoulder and found Jake watching us. He had a preoccupied expression on his face as he listened to our conversation.

"Definitely a day to relax then," Jenny remarked.

"I was thinking of going swimming," Jacob spoke up. "You want to join me, Renesmee?"

My mind instantly drifted to the last time we went swimming. That was the first time we'd ever really kissed. Thinking of that made me automatically remember Jake and me together in the theater the night before. I felt my face flame.

"No thanks," I responded to his question in a choked voice. "I think I will go lay down for a bit. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Jacob's face instantly became concerned, but I went back to ignoring him. Hurrying over to the freezer, I grabbed another ice pack and went to my room. I remained there for the rest of the day, only coming out for meals. I knew I was being childish, but I didn't know how to handle myself. A part of me longed to join Jacob in whatever part of the house he was in, but I denied myself that pleasure. It was punishment after the lousy way I'd treated Nahuel. And I was feeling depressed over my breakup. I did love Nahuel in my own way. It just wasn't enough.

A part of me felt embarrassed, too. Jacob had been a part of my life for as long as I could remember. I was feeling a little weirded out by what happened between us and needed time to adjust.

But mostly I was scared. While I'd been in the middle of breaking up with Nahuel, a part of me had felt relieved. As fickle as it made me, ending things with Nahuel meant that I had a clear path to pursuing a relationship with Jacob. I was now willing to admit to myself that I had never stopped loving him. Even when I thought I had gotten past it and buried my feelings deep inside me, it was a waste of time. No one ever compared to him; no one ever would. He was everything I wanted in life. That didn't mean he felt the same way about me. I spent a turbulent night's sleep worrying over that fact.

The next morning we did our normal physical therapy session. I felt like I was twelve again, too nervous to even speak in front of him. This behavior lasted until Wednesday afternoon. Jacob had watched me carefully, waiting for me to relax. When that didn't happen, he finally lost his cool.

"Is this the way it's going to be between us from now on?" he grunted as I made him work out on the rowing machine.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"The silent treatment you've been giving me the past few days," he responded impatiently. "Look, I'm sorry I got in a fight with lover boy, okay?"

"Don't talk about him that way," I snapped.

"Is that what this is about?" Jacob questioned, his eyebrows pulling into a frown. "Are you upset because of the breakup with Nahuel?"

"Shouldn't I be?" I retorted bitterly. "I cheated on him. I broke his heart, Jacob. After over a year together, I treated him with complete disregard. Don't you think I should have some emotions over that?"

He turned off the machine and made his way over to the mats. I marveled secretly as I watched the muscles in his arms bulge as he pulled himself across the floor. I automatically reached for his legs, stretching them as we continued to talk.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Jacob asked.

"He's a good person," I countered and silently cursed as Jake's eyes narrowed. Before I knew it, I was on my back with Jacob hovering over me. He quickly glanced down to make sure his lower half wasn't crushing me, but he had managed to place his legs between mine. Satisfied, he looked back at me.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I loved him."

"But?"

"I didn't love him enough, okay?" I cried. "I wanted to love him like he loved me, and I feel horrible for not being a good enough girlfriend."

"Renesmee," Jacob replied softly. "You can't force yourself to love anyone. Trust me, I have firsthand experience in this area. I thought I could love Leah and look how that turned out."

"I shouldn't have cheated on him though," I sniffed.

"Maybe not," Jacob answered. He moved his hand so that the back of his knuckles could brush my cheek. "But you were following your heart. There's nothing wrong with that."

"How do you know what's in my heart?" I whispered shakily.

His thumb moved to my bottom lip, running across it before pressing down lightly, causing my mouth to part slightly.

"I know that our kiss in the pool was ten times more passionate than anything I ever saw happen between you and him."

"Conceited much?" I remarked lamely.

"Nah." Jacob smiled at me in a way that sent a jolt straight to my heart. "I'm just truthful. He might not thank you now, but in the long run, you'll both be happier."

"And you speak from such great experience?"

"Yes," Jake replied simply. "You two weren't meant to be together."

"Then who am I supposed to be with?" I wondered sardonically.

"I thought that was obvious," Jacob whispered seconds before he lowered his mouth to mine.

The kiss was like being touched by the sun, completely consuming. I instinctively reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him more fully against me. He shifted, his weight bearing down on me, though it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt so perfectly right. He showered kisses against my lips before moving down to my jaw. I threw my head back, giving him access to my neck. He proceeded to kiss along the skin there, before running his teeth over the sensitized flesh. A sudden tingling shot over my body until it reached my center which began to throb in longing. I closed my eyes as I let sensation take over.

"Renesmee," Jacob said softly, his mouth moving to my ear. He licked the rim of it, before lightly blowing on it. I shivered in return. "Do you know what I want right now?"

"Hmm," I murmured as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Beef."

My eyes shot open. "What?"

"I want beef. You hungry?"

"Are you serious?" I asked, my body beginning to overheat. I was ready to jump him and he was talking about food.

"Aren't you hungry?" he questioned, his eyes filled with mirth.

"I guess I'm not hungry for the same thing you are," I grumbled.

Jacob chuckled. "Ness, as much as I'd love to finish what we have going on here, the guys are going to be over here shortly for Collin's birthday/poker game. Now if you want to greet them in your skimpy workout clothes, I guess that's all right, as long as you stick by my side. Especially around Collin. He's a pervert."

I looked down and saw that my clothes were clinging to me in all the wrong ways after the friction Jacob and I had created. The hardened points of my breasts were sticking out for all to see. Making an "eep" noise, I pushed Jake off and scrambled to my feet, pulling at my clothes.

Jacob sighed dramatically before remarking, "Pity."

"What was that about Collin being the pervert?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jacob grinned in response. "Yes, but that's different. I'm _your_ pervert so that makes it okay."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever, perv."

Grabbing his wheelchair, I brought it over to him and watched as he got settled into it. Reaching out for my hand, he kissed it tenderly before letting me go so that he could get changed. I went into my room and took a quick shower, before pulling on black pants and a black silk top that hugged my shape. Piling my hair on top of my head, I pulled a few tendrils loose for effect. I also added half a pound of cover-up on my face. By the time I was done, the bruise wasn't even noticeable. Thank goodness for Aunt Alice and her incessant make-up tips. I added a pair of black sandals to the outfit and went into the kitchen. Jenny was dressed in a nice wrap around dress. Her blond hair was pulled back on the sides. She would have looked gorgeous if she hadn't appeared so frazzled.

"You need any help?" I offered.

"Yeah, thanks," Jenny replied, handing me several bottles of different dips. "Can you pour each one of those into the bowls I have laid out?"

"Sure," I answered. I walked over to the island and began to pour each one into their individual bowls. Next I grabbed some celery sticks out of the refrigerator that Jenny had already cut up and laid them artistically on a tray. There was a knock on the door just as I was finishing up so I went to go answer it. Seth's smiling face greeted me.

"Hey Nessie," he said, stepping forward to give me a hug. "You look amazing."

"Thanks, so do you," I told him and I meant it. He was wearing black pants and a button down black shirt. He looked good, but he shrugged off my compliment. His eyes immediately went to Jenny in the kitchen.

"You want some help there, Jen?" he asked, walking over to her.

"No, that's okay," she said formally.

Seth looked disappointed, but he didn't push it. He turned back to me. "Where's Jake?"

"I'm here," Jacob responded, rolling himself into the room. He immediately came over to me and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. Seth watched with interest.

"It's like that, is it?"

"No," I replied at the same time Jacob stated, "Yep."

Seth snorted. "So what happened to your face, Jake?"

"I got in a fight." He shrugged.

"You win?"

"I'd say it was a drawl," Jake replied, looking disgruntled. We were saved from further discussion when Quil and Embry entered the house.

"Ness?" Embry questioned, his eyes running up and down my figure in an exaggerated way. "Damn kid, you've grown up."

I laughed. "Yeah well, you haven't seen me since I was a teen."

I went over and gave him a hug. He instantly wrapped his arm around my waist and started raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"So, are you seeing anyone?"

"Yeah, she is." Jacob glared, coming over to us and grabbing my hand, giving it a tug. I lost my balance and landed on his lap.

"Ness is involved with you?" Quil laughed as he looked at Jacob. "I thought Ness had better taste than that."

"Ha, ha," Jake said, even as his arms tightened possessively around me.

"I must be doing something wrong," Embry grumbled. "First Quil hooks up with Claire whose fifteen years younger and now this."

"Maybe you should try to hook up with a cougar instead," I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," Embry said thoughtfully, rubbing his jaw. "Maybe that's what I need to do."

Quil rolled his eyes and gave Embry a shove in Seth's direction. I looked at Jacob.

"I guess this means we're going public?" I whispered, my face flushed.

"I hope you don't mind," Jake replied. "I just wanted them to know you weren't available."

"You're a caveman, you know that, right?" I joked.

"Yes," Jake responded before lightly brushing his lips over mine. The rush of blood filling my ears blocked out the sound of two more arrivals.

"Damn, did you start the party without me?"

I looked over and saw Collin and Brady standing in the doorway. Collin had a mischievous expression on his face. Brady's was filled with condemnation.

"Hey guys, welcome," Jacob said jovially.

"You sharing there?" Collin asked, looking at me.

"Absolutely not," Jacob quickly replied.

"Isn't that your god-daughter?" Brady wondered.

"Yes, I am," I responded, lifting my head defensively.

"Isn't that incestuous or something?" he questioned condescendingly.

"They aren't related, numb nuts" Collin said, punching Brady on the shoulder. Brady scowled before looking at Seth.

"Seth, I can't believe you're okay with this."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Seth asked through a mouth full of food. I noticed he was hovering very close to Jenny who was looking flustered.

"He's married to your sister, isn't he?" Brady stated.

"My divorce will be final in a couple of weeks," Jacob gritted out. I could feel his anger building by the tension in his body frame.

"Yeah," Seth added. "Besides, what happened between Jake and Leah was over ages ago. If Jake can find some happiness, especially with someone as gracious as Renesmee, then more power to him."

"I'm sorry." Brady shook his head. "I can't be a party to this. I understand, Jacob, if you're going through some mid-life crisis, but to act this way while you're still married, and with someone who you've told me you view as a niece is just wrong. What do her parents have to say about your conduct?"

"My relationship with Renesmee is no one's concern but ours," Jake practically growled. "And if you have an issue with it, then maybe you should leave."

"Fine," Brady retorted disdainfully. "Are you coming, Collin?"

"Of course not," he replied in disgust. "Thanks for being a dick though and ruining the party."

Brady glared at him before turning on his heel and walking out the door. There was an awkward silence in his wake.

"Sorry about him," Collin said apologetically. "He went to some religious camp a few months back with his girlfriend, and ever since then he's become a bit of a zealot."

Quil snorted. "He was okay with playing poker, but had issues with Jake moving on with his life? What a douche."

"Well, fuck him," Embry said. "Let's get this party going, huh?"

We spent the next few hours playing poker. The guys spent that time ribbing Jake over the bruise on his face. I was so thankful that they hadn't detected mine. Jenny joined the game much to Seth's delight. The atmosphere was still subdued compared to how it was before Brady got there.

I knew Jacob wanted to talk to me about what had happened. I could feel it in the way he kept glancing at me throughout the night. But I was glad for the reprieve. The truth was, I was feeling a little num after Brady's attack. When everyone finally called it a night and left, Jacob led me to my bedroom door.

"Ness," Jake said, grabbing my hand. "What Brady said didn't mean anything."

I didn't look at him as I replied, "But it does mean something. He's only one person judging us. What are others going to think about this?"

"They don't matter," Jacob insisted.

"What will my parents think?" I whispered.

Jake didn't say anything so I tugged my hand out of his grip and reached for the door handle of my room.

"Okay," he finally said.

"Okay what?"

"Okay, we'll tell your parents."

"What?" I asked, swiveling around to look at him.

"Ness, I'm not with you as some sort of experiment. I've told you this before. I want a long term relationship with you. If you're worried about what people will think, we'll start with the two people whose opinions matter the most."

I shook my head. "Jake, my dad will kill you."

"I can handle Edward," he responded, giving me one of his sexy half smiles. "So how about we go this weekend and tell them?"

"Are you serious?" I had to ask. "I just broke up with Nahuel."

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life. Renesmee, I want to be with you for as long as you'll let me be in your life. If you need more time to recover over your breakup, I'll understand. But I want you to know that this isn't some spur of the moment decision I'm making. I've wanted to be with you since I saw you on your twentieth birthday."

"You mean the night you had sex with Leah in my dad's study?"

"I mean the night I had sex with a substitute because I couldn't be with you. And before you ask, no, what I feel for you isn't just about sex. My feelings for you are so much stronger and more profound than that. They have been for some time. Nessie, I want us to be in a relationship. I want to tell everyone that we're together. So let's go to Seattle and tell your parents about us first. We can even spend the rest of the weekend there. I'll take you out for dinner and give you the kind of date you deserve."

I didn't know what to say. Jake had just admitted that he had strong feelings for me and that he had felt this way for awhile. It was more than I ever thought possible. It seemed as though something infinite had shifted between us. I already knew that he was my whole world. Now I was beginning to think there was an actual possibility that I was becoming his.

"So what do you say?" Jacob asked hopefully.

I smiled at him. "I think that sounds like a good idea."

xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx

**Please don't forget to review this chapter**. :)


	12. Seth's Story

I did a poll on two different sites asking which storyline you guys wanted next, and the overwhelming majority of you voted for the secret behind Seth and Jenny's relationship. I hope you enjoy this bonus chapter.

xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx

**Chapter 12 – Seth's Story**

Seth's POV

"I know it's your weekend to have the kids," my ex-wife Angela hurriedly stated. "But Ben's aunt and uncle are celebrating their fiftieth wedding anniversary and the family is throwing them a surprise party."

I pinched the bridge of my nose tiredly. "So when will I get to see the kids then?"

"If it's all right with you, maybe you could take them on Monday," she said. "School starts up soon so they aren't going to have many free days in the near future."

"All right," I replied. I guessed one day was better than nothing.

"Thanks Seth," Angela said in a relieved tone.

"Sure," I responded, trying to sound peppy. "Are they around? Can I talk to them for a minute?"

"Err…Laura's at her friend's house right now, and Ben took Cameron to the soccer field so Cam could get in some practice time."

_Well, bully for Ben_, I wanted to snap. Instead, I remarked, "Fine, give them my love."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I went to the window of my office at _Jacob's Garage_ and looked outside. I didn't want to feel jealous that Ben was spending time with my son, but Cameron had gotten into soccer because of me. It was kind of our thing…something to bond over the every other weekend I saw him. And I really didn't like Ben taking that away from me, even if he was only being a good step-dad to my son.

Feeling disappointed and out of sorts, I decided to call Jacob. Maybe we could hang out tonight, though going by how things looked between him and Renesmee at Collin's party a few days ago, it was pretty much a guarantee that he'd be spending this weekend with her.

I was glad for him. I knew that might seem weird to some people considering I was Jacob's soon to be ex-brother-in-law, but Jacob was a great guy who deserved some happiness. From the moment I heard that Leah and Jake were getting married, I knew it was a mistake. They weren't compatible. More importantly, they weren't in love with one another.

I tried to tell my sister that. But Leah was always the type who wanted what others had. If I got a toy for Christmas, she would throw a tantrum unless she got one too.

She had a boyfriend in high school, Sam Uley. They fought all the time and mutually decided to break up. Years later, he met and fell in love with our cousin, Emily. Leah had absolutely no interest in Sam at that point, but as soon as she heard that Emily and Sam were together, she had done everything she could to win him back. She'd even shown up naked in his bed the night right after he and Emily had formally announced their engagement. Sam had been furious and called me to come get her.

I think that's why she pursued Jacob the way that she did. When we were younger, she, Jake, and Bella had all run in the same circle. Jake had adored Bella. He never looked twice at another girl. And that pissed my sister right off. So when Leah had her chance to seduce Jacob, she took it. It was by sheer chance that she got pregnant.

Going over to my desk, I picked up the phone to call Jacob. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Jake, it's Seth."

"Seth, how's it going? How's the office?"

"Same old, same old. Profits are up, so you know we're keeping busy. I was actually calling to see if you wanted to hang out tonight."

"I thought you had the kids this weekend."

I grimaced, but told him, "I was supposed to, but they're playing happy family with Ben's relatives this weekend."

I tried to pass it off lightheartedly, but the bitterness was obvious even to my own ears.

"Sorry to hear that, Seth," Jake said sympathetically.

"It's okay," I replied. "Anyway, did you have plans?"

"Actually I do," Jacob returned. "Nessie and I are leaving for Seattle in a little while."

I smiled at that. "So things are going good between you two?"

"I hope so," he muttered, almost to himself. "I mean, she just broke up with her boyfriend last weekend, so we're taking things slow. The thing is, Seth…I really care about Ness. I just get the feeling that she doesn't believe me when I tell her I want to be in a relationship with her. That's kind of what this weekend is all about."

"So you're going to tell her you love her this weekend?" I asked.

"I didn't say love," Jake replied quickly. "But things might be headed that way."

I rolled my eyes. Who was he seriously trying to kid? It was obvious to anyone who ever met Jacob and Renesmee that they loved each other. I'd always guessed that Nessie had been in love with Jake most of her life. And the way Jake talked about her…especially the last couple of years. It didn't take a genius to know that he worshipped her. They seemed to be the only two people who were clueless.

"Whatever, Jake," I answered him drolly. "What's this weekend about then if you aren't going to fess up to loving her?"

"We're going to tell Bella and Edward that we're dating."

I snorted. "Make sure you wear a bulletproof jacket. Bella will probably be cool with it, but I can see Edward flying through the roof."

"I'm not worried about Edward," Jake replied confidently. "I'm just not sure how Bella will take it."

"Ah…you mean because you used to boink her and now you're boinking her daughter."

"There is no boinking going on between Ness and me," Jacob said waspishly.

"Yeah, but there will be," I assured him. And just to give him a hard time, I added, "It's kind of creepy when you think about it."

"Was there something else you wanted?" Jake snapped causing me to chuckle.

"Nah, have fun this weekend."

"What are your plans?" he asked.

"Don't know yet. I'll probably just hang around the house and watch movies."

"Sounds kind of pathetic."

"Ouch," I replied. "We can't all have barely legal, hot physical therapy assistants at our beck and call, you know."

"Renesmee is twenty-two," Jake replied snippily. "That's more than barely legal."

"I don't know why you're getting so defensive," I stated innocently. I heard Jacob huff and then he chuckled.

"Remind me again why I socialize with you?" he asked.

"Because I'm just too damned cute to ignore," I joked.

"Sure, sure," Jake snickered. "Hey listen, if you're bored, you can always come over to the house and use the pool. Jenny will be here."

Upon hearing that news, my stomach dropped down to my feet and proceeded to tap dance.

"Hmm…maybe I'll do that," I said as casually as I could. "Have a good trip and give Renesmee a big, wet, sloppy kiss with tongue for me."

"I swear to God, if you were in front of me right now, I'd deck you," Jake said with a laugh. "Talk to you later."

We disconnected the call, and I went back to my window. If I showed up at Jake's house, there was a good chance that Jenny wouldn't even let me set a toe inside. I sighed wearily and rested my head against the cool glass.

It wasn't easy to be around Jenny. At one time, our relationship had been as easy as breathing. Jenny came to work for Jake shortly after he and Leah married. I'd noticed her right away with her dark blonde hair, cool looks, and blunt manner. She wasn't classically beautiful, but there was just something about her that made it hard for me to look away from her. Of course, I was still married to Angela at the time I'd met Jenny. I was a good husband though. I never cheated, even if Jenny could tempt a saint with her vivacious curves.

My marriage to Angela had started falling apart before I met Jen. Angela and I simply realized we didn't love each other anymore. And no matter how much counseling we had, we just couldn't ignite the flame again. The more my marriage began to disintegrate, the more time I spent at Leah and Jacob's.

They were both wonderful to me, even Leah. Leah wasn't a bad person; she was just incredibly selfish and self-centered at times. But during the darkest times of my life, she was there for me. When Angela had told me she wanted a "trial separation," I spent even more time at my sister's. Leah had been sympathetic and let me crash in their spare room whenever I needed to. She and Jake never considered it an imposition, even though they were still in the honeymoon stage of their marriage at that time. It couldn't have been easy having me around, but neither of them complained. Maybe having me there was a relief to them. Though Leah had been pregnant at the time with their baby, it was obvious that their marriage wasn't a joyous one.

But while I sought out my sister and brother-in-law's company, after awhile it was really Jenny that I'd go to see. Even when I was at my lowest, she had a way of making me feel invincible. As months drifted into a year, I became more and more addicted to her.

I was careful to never act inappropriately in front of my sister, especially after she lost the baby. To Leah, image was everything. There was no way in hell she'd ever let Jenny continue to work for her if she had a clue how fascinated I had become with the "help." I knew Leah would've fired Jen. And I couldn't risk that. Jenny had become too important to me.

Things finally came to a head the night my divorce became finalized. While Angela and I had needed to go our separate ways before things got ugly between us, the idea of not getting to see my kids every day broke my heart. I knew they were hurting over the divorce, and that caused me more pain than the dissolution of the marriage itself.

I'd gone to Seattle that night with every intention of getting drunk. I went to the first random bar I could find and drank until I went numb. Too intoxicated to drive, I'd hired a taxi and gone over to Leah and Jacob's. And that was the night I irrevocably fucked up any chance I had with Jenny…

_I tipsily trudged into the building that housed Jake and Leah's penthouse condo. _

"_Good evening, Mr. Clearwater," the security guard greeted professionally._

"_Hi ya," I mumbled before making my way into the elevator. Once I stumbled inside, I heard a buzz indicating that the guard had given me clearance to go up to the secured top floor. The elevator doors closed and I had to grab onto the rail to avoid falling over as it shot up. It soon came to a halt and the doors opened. I wobbled into the lobby._

"_Hello," I called out. I heard light footsteps and then Jenny appeared. _

"_Hi," she said in surprise._

"_Hey," I replied before looking around. "Leah and Jake here?"_

"_No, they went out. Leah went with her friends to a club," she told me in a disapproving tone she didn't attempt to hide. "And Jacob is spending the night at Edward and Bella's place." _

"_Oh…well, shit," I muttered. I took a step and almost fell on my face. Jenny quickly came over to me and wrapped her arm around my waist. Her nose wrinkled as she caught a whiff of me. _

"_You smell like a brewery," she stated disgustedly._

"_I sure as hell should," I said as I leaned heavily on her. "Jen, you're looking at a newly single man. I was out celebrating my official divorce." _

_How I didn't slur my speech was beyond me. Maybe I was starting to sober up. That didn't mean I was ready to let go of Jenny though. My arm tightened on her shoulder. She turned sympathetic eyes on me._

"_I'm sorry about that," she told me._

"_Are you?" I questioned, trying not to feel disappointed. It was pathetic considering I was only just divorced, but I kind of wanted her to be happy about my single status._

"_Well, you aren't happy, are you?" she asked._

_I frowned. I honestly didn't know. _

"_I'm going to miss seeing my kids," I admitted. "Cameron's so young, he won't even remember a time when his parents were married. But Laura keeps asking me why I'm not around anymore. I hate that."_

"_Kids are pretty resilient," Jenny told me comfortingly. "And so are you. You're an incredibly strong person, Seth." _

_I glanced down at her and found her staring back at me with an expression on her face that my alcohol-induced brain struggled to recognize. I found myself not wanting to look away. She smiled gently back._

"_Why don't I make you some coffee?" she offered._

"_Sure." I nodded. "Coffee might not be a bad idea right now." _

_We went into the kitchen and she helped me to the table. I watched her every move as she got the coffee brewing and started slicing up some French bread and cheese. She carried the food over to me._

"_Why don't you try to eat something," she instructed. I complied and began to eat. After a while, the lightheadedness caused from the alcohol began to dissipate. Jenny handed me a cup of strong coffee which I sipped gratefully. _

"_How'd you get here?" she asked as she took a drink from her own mug._

"_Taxi," I explained as I ate some more bread. _

"_Well, you should probably crash here tonight," Jenny said with a thoughtful expression. "I don't think you should be out driving." _

"_Yeah, probably not a good idea," I replied with a grin. At this point, I was feeling completely sober. I still wasn't ready to go. I didn't want to leave Jen…not in that moment. She looked at me, her eyes searching, before she glanced at the table, a frown forming on her delicate features._

"_I guess I should go make the bed." She got up and started to walk by me. I reached up and grabbed her wrist before she could move any further. _

"_Don't go," I begged. Logically, I knew what I wanted to happen wasn't a good idea. I was still feeling too raw over the divorce. But now that I was in Jenny's company, I couldn't bear the idea of her leaving me, even if it was for a few minutes. _

"_Seth…what do you expect to happen between us tonight?" she asked, blunt as always._

"_I don't know," I whispered as I stood up, towering over her. "Maybe this…"_

_I leaned down and brushed her mouth lightly with mine. The mere touch of her lips set me on fire. I deepened the kiss, encircling her body in my arms. Just as the kiss began to take on a more powerful urgency, she broke away from my grasp._

_With a shaking breath, she shook her head. "Seth, you're drunk." _

"_I can tell you with absolute certainty that I've never felt more sober in my life," I told her and pulled her back to me. _

_She offered a token resistance, before she wrapped her arms around me. I moved my own arms so that they were nestled against her spine. The feel of her against me, her body curvy and so incredibly feminine, made me harden instantly. I ended our kiss so that I could move my mouth along her jaw and neck, sucking and tasting the skin there. My hands went to her blouse, undoing the buttons as fast as I could. Once I removed the garment, her bra and my shirt soon followed. We shuddered as our naked chests came together. Picking Jenny up by the backs of her thighs, I placed her on the table and bent my head so that I was level with her breasts. Kneading one with my hand, I teased her other breast with my mouth, lapping and nipping at her rosy tip. _

_Jenny wrapped her legs around me, bringing my arousal eagerly against the junction of her thighs. While my mouth continued to revere her womanly curves, our lower halves began to move together, building a friction that was magnificently painful. Needing more, my hands went to her pants at the same time she reached for mine. _

_Just as my teeth scraped her nipple again, Jenny threw her head back and moaned, "Seth…get my purse." _

"_What?" I asked in confusion._

"_On the counter…hurry." _

_I reluctantly pulled away and grabbed her bag. When I turned around it was to find that Jenny had stripped off her pants and underwear. I stopped mid-step as I stared at her in her bare glory. I wanted to bury my face between her legs and worship her like she deserved, but I didn't think my body could wait. Handing her the purse, I tentatively touched between her legs, gently cupping her heated mound with my hand. _

"_Oh God," Jenny moaned as she began to squirm against my questing fingers. Biting her lip, she reached inside her bag and pulled out a condom._

"_You keep these in stock?" I asked, half-jokingly._

"_You never can be too careful nowadays," she replied, but didn't look ashamed. I smiled as I took the condom from her and pushed my jeans out of the way along with my boxers._

"_Are you ready?" I questioned as I moved between her thighs._

"_Yes," she said breathlessly, shifting to a better position on the table, spreading her legs welcomingly._

_Rolling the rubber on, I placed myself at her entrance and pushed in slowly. I didn't hurry. I wanted to prolong the experience for as long as I could. Jenny, however, had other ideas. She wrapped her legs tightly around my back. With one hand gripping the table, she reached between us and began to fondle my exposed hardness. Feeling her hand on me sent me over the edge. I began to pound into her, right on Jacob and Leah's kitchen table. It didn't take long before we both went toppling over the edge. When I finally stopped shuddering, I slowly pulled away. _

"_I love you, Seth," she murmured tiredly. "I have for a long time now." _

_I froze…and then I did the unthinkable. With my divorce and my kids' heartache suddenly foremost in my mind, I said, "This was sex, Jen. Very enjoyable sex, but nothing more than that. I'm not looking for anything else. Certainly not with you."_

_Jenny went from looking happy to horrified in the space of a few seconds. With a sob, she grabbed her clothes and ran out of the room. _

Of course, it was only after Jenny left that I realized how much I'd messed up. I had run after her, but it was too late. She wouldn't talk to me, and when morning came, Leah was home and I wasn't able to get any alone time with Jenny.

Instead of trying for a relationship with her, I took some time to heal from my divorce. The first year after my marriage ended, I lived like a hermit, only going out to eat and work. The year after that, I went on a binge of sexual exploration. I slept with as many women as I could. Not one single experience was one-tenth of what I'd experienced with Jen. It was after I had slept with one of those faceless women that something dawned on me. I never got much satisfaction, because there was only one woman I wanted.

I wanted Jenny. Once I realized that, I pursued her with everything I had in me. But by then, she didn't want anything to do with me. She'd heard gossip about me. I had developed a reputation as a womanizer. She had even told me one time when I asked her to give me a second chance that I had become someone she couldn't respect. I never touched another woman after that conversation. I watched the occasional porn movie to get some release, but that was it.

I'd been so hopeful when she came to La Push to help Jacob. She had gotten good at avoiding me over the past few years. But I thought when she came to live on the rez that it was a sign she was finally willing to give me another shot. What a joke that turned out to be. On the days she had off, she went out with friends or family. Once I went into Forks and even caught her on a date when some random local. I went home and hit my punching bag for an hour after I saw that. It truly sucked ass to realize you were in love with someone who couldn't stand the sight of you.

Pulling my thoughts from the past, I went back to my desk and worked, keeping an impatient eye on the clock on my desk. When it was almost five o'clock, I decided to leave for the day. Hitting the drive-thru at the local fast food restaurant, I went home and ate a hasty meal. Around six, I decided that I was restless and needed to go for a swim. Grabbing my swim trunks, I got in my car and headed towards La Push. The closer I got to Jake's house, the more nervous I became.

What would Jenny say when I got there? I had tried asking her out a few weeks ago, but she had rejected me. The damn woman was the most stubborn creature ever to be put on the planet. That still didn't mean I was willing to give up.

Pulling into Jake's driveway, I put the car into park, and then cupped my hand over my mouth for a quick breath check. Deciding that I smelled okay, I got out of the vehicle and made my way to the front door, giving it a tentative knock. Jenny answered minutes later.

"Jacob's not here," she said immediately, looking at me wearily.

"I know that," I replied as casually as I could, my stomach twisting with tension.

"Then why are you here?"

"Jake said I could use his pool," I explained.

"Hmph," was her only response. She stepped back and let me in. I silently sighed with relief.

I followed closely behind. When she suddenly stopped, I ran into her. She would have fallen, but I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me so that her back was against my chest.

"Sorry about that," I said close to her ear, not letting her go.

"That's okay," she said, her hand going to mine where she tugged my fingers off her body. "The pool is that way."

She pointed in the direction down the hall and went into the kitchen.

"You want to join me?" I asked with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

She glared at me. "I'm not here to entertain you. I'm here to work."

"Ah, but the boss isn't here," I reminded her. "Come on, Jen."

"No," she said firmly before she went back to whatever she was doing. It looked like she was making a pie. I tried not to get frustrated as she effectively shut me out, but I finally snapped, her indifference making me lose my temper.

"Why did you come to La Push if it wasn't for me?"

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief.

"For years, you've avoided getting anywhere near me since the night we slept together. And now you transfer to a job that's only thirty minutes from where I live?"

Jenny stiffened…a really bad sign that I just pushed her past her tolerance level. She came over to me angrily, poking me hard in the chest.

"First off, a quick lay on the kitchen table does not constitute as 'sleeping' together. Secondly, I know this might be too much for your big, fat, oversexed ego to comprehend, but did you ever think that perhaps I came to La Push, because my boss was paralyzed in an accident? And that maybe…and I know this is really crazy…but maybe I thought Jacob might need my help."

Her face was red at this point, her breasts heaving in her indignation. I wanted to grab her, throw her onto the kitchen island, and finish what we started all those years ago. I tried very hard to keep my face passive.

"You know, you're beautiful when you're pissed," I told her.

"Fuck off, Seth," she replied before turning away from me.

Okay, so not the great start I was looking for. Still, I guessed it was a good sign that I could get under her skin so easily. That must mean that she wasn't as indifferent to me as she pretended.

I tried again. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I just said. I know you didn't come to La Push for me. You've got too big of a heart to not help Jacob when he needed you the most. And I'm sorry for hurting you that night—"

"You've apologized before for that," Jenny reminded me with a bittersweet smile. "And as I told you before, it's in the past."

I moved so that I was next to her. "Jen, I don't want it to be in the past. I was in a bad place that night, but I've changed since then—"

"Sure you've changed," she interrupted again. "You went from being married to sleeping with half the state of Washington."

I tried to reach out to her but she moved away. Frustrated, I grabbed her arm and turned her so that she had to look at me.

"Okay…I fucked up. I get that. I didn't handle my divorce well. I was messed up and you got caught in the middle of that. I pushed you away and…"

I let her go and walked away. Jenny followed me.

"What?" she asked when I didn't continue.

I ran a hand through my hair before I confessed in a ragged tone, "I didn't want to care for you, okay? I didn't want to care for anyone after my marriage failed. I pushed you away because I knew you'd be too important to me. Hell, you were _already_ too important and I wasn't ready for that. So I slept with a bunch of women to try to forget you. Not Angela…you!"

I turned and faced her. "You remember four years ago, when you said I was a womanizer and you couldn't respect what I had become? I haven't touched a woman since then."

"Seth…"

I saw the indecisiveness on her face. I knew she was weakening. I pressed my advantage.

"Look, why don't you and I just hang out tonight. No pressure and if you still want to kick me in the face by the time I leave, then I'll never bother you again. Can we do that at least?"

She looked at me with a frown before looking back at the kitchen counter. Waving at it, she said nonchalantly, "I'm baking a pie."

"I'm really good at cutting up fruit," I promised. She smiled a little at that and I felt my heart soar.

"The apples are in the fridge," she said. Grinning, I grabbed the fruit out of the refrigerator and began to peel the amount Jenny told me she needed.

"So what do you think about Renesmee and Jacob dating?" I asked.

"I'd say it's about time," Jenny said, looking at me over her shoulder.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I think it's well past time."

She looked at me for a moment, her eyes silently acknowledging that my comment wasn't about Jake and Ness. We continued to talk for the next few hours. Jenny relaxed the more we chatted, our conversation as easy as it was years ago. Finally around midnight, I decided to leave.

"I had fun," I told her in a hopeful tone as I made my way to the front door.

"Yeah, me too," Jenny said. "Good night."

"Good night," I responded in a disappointed tone. If I was looking for a sign that she had forgiven me, I didn't get it. I was halfway down the walkway when I heard her call my name.

"Seth."

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

She shifted nervously before saying, "Jake and Ness are going to be gone all weekend. If you're not doing anything tomorrow, why don't you come back and try a piece of that pie."

I felt my face light up.

"I'd like that."

xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx

**Please let me know your thoughts on Seth's story. Jake and Ness's conversation with Bella and Edward is up next! **


	13. Edward's Warning

**Chapter 13 – Edward's Warning **

Jacob's POV

Ness and I decided to fly to Seattle to see Bella and Edward instead of driving the five hours it would've normally taken us to get there. Our plane landed at Sea-Tac Airport. We left the busy terminal and found the car I had rented waiting for us outside. A car company employee handed me the keys and discreetly left us alone. The car had been equipped with all the gear I needed to be able to drive it. Now that I had the ability to operate a vehicle, it was a privilege I didn't easily give up.

To get to Ness's family home, we were going to have to backtrack and head west. We decided to take the ferry from Seattle to Bremerton, which was where Edward, Bella, and Oliver lived. As we got on the ferry, we found a bench on the outside deck to sit on. Pulling myself out of my wheelchair, I sat down on the cold seat. Ness cuddled into my side as the cool sea air began to whip around us as the ship set into motion. I kissed her temple before wrapping an arm around her. We sat that way for the next forty-five minutes, chatting inanely.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked when she went quiet for too long. I watched her ever expressive face pull into a frown.

She linked her fingers with mine. "I was just wondering how my parents are going to take the news of us dating."

"It'll be fine," I assured her. And if it wasn't, tough shit.

I hoped for Nessie's sake that Edward wouldn't be as close minded as Brady had been. But if he was, that was too bad. I was going to continue my relationship with Ness. But I knew things would be easier on Nessie if Edward accepted us.

I thought back to a conversation I'd had with Seth earlier in the day. He had asked if I was going to fess up this weekend to loving Renesmee. It was a conversation I couldn't stop thinking about.

I looked at her now…at the sheer perfection of her profile and felt my heart jolt. The fact of the matter was that I _was_ in love with Renesmee. It was no longer a matter of thinking that I was _possibly _falling in love with her. I was head over heels, completely and permanently in love this woman. I couldn't even imagine my life without her.

I rubbed my chin against her soft hair. The words were right on the tip of my tongue. What would she say if I told her how I felt? Would she say it was too soon? My stomach twisted at that thought.

Then again, she might say that she loved me back.

_Please love me back._

"Hey Ness," I started to say, my stomach twisting with nerves. She lifted her head and looked at me. I lost my train of thought as I stared into her warm chocolate colored eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I…" And then I lost my nerve. I broke my gaze away from hers and looked out at the water. "Nothing. I just wanted to say that everything will be all right this weekend."

"You don't think the shock of us dating will give my dad a heart attack then?" she half joked.

I chuckled a little. "It might make his head explode, but I'm pretty sure his heart will be fine."

"We're doing the right thing though, right?" Renesmee bit her lip worriedly.

I felt a pang of panic. "You're not having any regrets, are you?"

"About you?"

"Yeah."

She smiled at me then, and it filled me with so much hope and strength, I felt like I could have gotten out of my wheelchair and walked…if that were possible.

"If there's one thing I'm positive about, it's that I want to be with you," she said firmly. To my relief, I didn't see a speck of doubt on her face. She continued, "I'm just not sure if we should be open about it with everyone yet."

"That's why we need to tell people," I insisted. "The quicker people know about us, the easier it will be in the long run."

Renesmee nodded before smiling at me. She leaned forward and pressed her open lips to mine. I wanted to explore the recesses of her mouth with my tongue, but an announcement came over the ferry's loudspeaker that we were about to reach land. Pulling back regretfully, I grabbed my wheelchair next to me and maneuvered myself into it.

Once we docked, we were able to get into our rented car. We drove off the ferry and headed to Edward and Bella's house. As soon as we pulled into the driveway, Renesmee's brother, Oliver, came running out of the house. I put the car in park and watched with amusement as Ness scrambled out of the car and caught her baby brother, lifting him off the ground. She swung him around a few times before placing him back down.

"I missed you, Nessie," he told her, giving her waist a hug.

Renesmee cradled her brother to her. "I missed you too, Ollie."

"So why can't I eat dinner with you tonight?" Oliver asked petulantly.

"Because Jacob and I need to have a grownup conversation with Mom and Dad," Ness explained gently.

"But I never get to see you," Ollie complained. I had pulled myself into my wheelchair at this point and headed over to them.

"Sorry, squirt," I told him. "Adults only this time."

"Hey Uncle Jacob," Oliver said, giving me a hug.

"Hi ya, kid. Jeez, you've gotten big," I remarked.

Ollie grinned at me, revealing a missing tooth in the front of his mouth, though I could see the other growing in.

"Yep," he said proudly. "I'm the tallest in my class."

"Very cool," I said, ruffling his hair. I rolled us into Bella and Edward's house. Someone had thoughtfully organized a ramp to be put out front so that I would have easy access to the home.

As we entered the hall, Bella came hurriedly towards us. She gave me a brief hug, before embracing her daughter.

"You two get into a fight?" she asked, eyeing the light bruises on our faces from my fight with Nahuel and from where I elbowed Ness in the face.

"It's a long story," Ness said. "But no, we weren't fighting each other if that's what you were wondering."

"And what exactly is your excuse for not coming to see me more often?" Bella reprimanded, giving Ness's hair a gentle tug. "My only daughter and I never get to spend anytime with you."

Ness gave her mother a chagrined smile. "Sorry Mom."

"It's okay," Bella replied. "I blame this one here."

She nodded at me. I feigned a hurtful expression. "What'd I do?"

"You treat my daughter like an indentured servant. The girl never gets to see her poor, aging, decrepit mother."

Renesmee gave a delicate snort. "You're hardly decrepit."

Bella gave her a mock glare before stepping back. "Well, come in and stay awhile. You are planning on spending the night here, correct?"

"Oh," I said, startled. I was really hoping for some privacy with Ness tonight. "We were actually thinking of taking the late ferry back to Seattle tonight."

"Forget that." Bella dismissed any notion of the idea. "I've already made up the beds in the spare rooms. You've got to stay with us."

Bella gave me a look that I recognized immediately. It was her, _I'm more stubborn than you and you might as well do what I say because I'm not taking no for an answer_, look.

"Fine," I muttered. "We'll stay here tonight."

"Good," Bella said in complete satisfaction. "Edward should be home in a couple of hours. Everything has been arranged so that we can have the private dinner you requested, Ness."

"Thanks," Renesmee replied. She seemed less animated since I agreed to spend the night here. "Oliver, do you want to help me get the bags?"

I watched as Ness and Oliver went back out the front door to get our suitcases. I turned to find Bella giving me an appraising look.

"What really happened to cause those bruises?"

"Nahuel showed up at the house," I explained. "Ness broke up with him, and he punched me in the face for some reason."

"Oh…so he just randomly punched you," Bella remarked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah," I told her innocently.

"Right…so what's the real story? Did he have reason to punch you or not?"

"Maybe a little one," I finally admitted sheepishly.

"And is his reason actually why you're really here this weekend."

Dammit! Sometimes Bella was too smart for her own good.

"Possibly," I replied vaguely.

"I see," she said with a look of satisfied amusement.

I looked at her closely. Why did I get the feeling that she saw a lot more than I gave her credit for? I suddenly felt reassured that Bella would be okay with what Ness and I were going to tell her and Edward later. A sense of rightfulness washed over me. The past was truly the past. At this time last year, I had thought of nothing but the woman in front of me. Now, I knew that life was always trying to point me in a different direction. It was trying to point me to Renesmee.

Ness came in at that moment, carrying our two suitcases. Oliver was tagging behind her with Ness's small carry-on bag that was filled with God knew what.

"Where should I put these?" Renesmee asked, nodding at the bags.

"I put Jacob in the guest room on the main floor. Your old room is made up as well," Bella said to which Ness rolled her eyes.

"Great," she mumbled. "Nothing like sleeping on a pink canopy bed."

I grinned at that. Ness had once told me when she was younger that her Grandma Renee had bought her a bed which included a pink ruffled canopy. She hated the bed, but never said anything about it because she didn't want to hurt her grandmother's feelings.

"It's just for one night," I reminded her indulgently.

"Sure, sure," she muttered as she handed me my suitcase before heading up to her room with Oliver still following her.

"Do you want me to take that for you?" Bella asked, already reaching for the case.

"That's okay," I told her. "I've got it."

I carefully balanced my bag on my lap, before rolling myself down the hall to the spare room I had used on numerous occasions. I put the suitcase in the room and went back down the hall, going into the living room. Bella and I were catching up when Oliver and Renesmee reappeared. We sat around talking until Edward came home. Bella then got Oliver's dinner ready with Ness's help, while Edward and I conversed amicably.

When Oliver was fed and sent to bed, Renesmee set out the dinner plates in the dining room while Bella put our meal on the table. My stomach growled appreciatively as I saw she had fixed one of my favorite dishes, beef stew.

With homemade biscuits and red wine served with our dinner, we were really enjoying ourselves until Edward said, "So Nessie, how are things going with you and Nahuel?"

Renesmee took a deep breath before saying, "We broke up."

"Is that why you have that bruise on your face?" Edward asked, examining his daughter before glancing at my discolored flesh.

"Err…kind of," Ness said, looking to me for help.

"The short story is…" I began. "He punched me, I tackled him, Ness tried to break us up, and I hit her in the face with my elbow when I was pulling back my arm to deck Nahuel."

Edward's face seemed to turn an angry shade of red while I spoke. A vein began to stand out on his forehead.

"And why would he punch you?" he asked in a grated tone.

"Because Renesmee and I had just returned from a date," I stated unabashedly.

Edward sucked in a furious breath. Bella looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. She was grinning from ear to ear, which made me smile in return. It was like we were back in high school again; both in on a great secret.

"You two are dating?" Edward asked menacingly.

"Yes, Dad, we are," Ness answered, raising her chin defiantly.

He nodded slowly and for a minute I began to relax. Maybe he was going to accept us. That optimism lasted until Edward slammed his hand angrily against the table. The noise echoed loudly in the room, causing us to jerk in our seats. Edward stood up quickly, the chair toppling behind him.

With a shaking hand, he pointed at Ness. "Go to your room."

"What?" she asked in shock.

"You heard me," Edward shouted before looking at me. "And you…you sick perverted fuck. How dare you—_you _of all people—touch my daughter!"

"Edward, I love her," I told him quietly, causing a hush to fall over the room.

My eyes flew to Ness's. Everyone else faded away as we looked at each other. This wasn't exactly the way I wanted to tell her, but now that the truth was finally out there, I didn't have any regrets. I was nervous to see her reaction though. Her eyes glistened with sudden tears before a tremulous smile lit her face. I felt something warm erupt inside me, evaporating any pain and worry I'd been feeling since the accident until I was left with nothing but a contented peace.

So this was what it was like to really be in love with someone…to know it and acknowledge it.

"Bella, will you take Ness out of the room? I'd like to speak to Jacob privately," Edward said in an even tone.

I was startled back to awareness by the sound of his voice. I quickly looked at Bella. She gave me a sympathetic smile before standing up.

"Ness, why don't we give these two a moment alone," Bella suggested.

"Whatever Dad has to say to Jacob, he can say in front of me," Renesmee said stubbornly. I felt myself smirk. Nessie was already presenting a united front. I really liked that idea more than I should.

"No, I really can't say what I have to in front of you," Edward remarked, giving me a warning look that made me instantly uneasy.

"Ness," I stated. "Give us a moment, okay?"

"But—"

"Please," I pleaded.

"Fine," she snapped. She stood up and left the room. Bella came over and squeezed my shoulder in understanding before she left as well. When we heard the women head up the stairs, Edward finally spoke.

"I only have one question for you," he said angrily. When I nodded, he asked, "Does Renesmee know of your previous relationship with Bella?"

"Does she know that we've been friends for years?" I questioned flippantly.

"Don't play stupid, though right now you're excelling at it," Edward replied bitterly.

"No," I finally said with a sigh. "She doesn't know that Bella and I once dated."

"And you don't think my daughter has a right to know that her boyfriend once slept with her mother?"

"The past is the past," I responded weakly.

"How can you have a relationship with Renesmee when you aren't being honest with her?"

"I plan on telling her…everything."

"When?"

"When the time is right," I answered impatiently.

"You tell my daughter the truth—all of it—or I will," Edward promised.

I blew up then. "Renesmee isn't a little girl anymore. She doesn't need you to protect her."

"She'll always be my little girl, Jacob. And the fact that you're withholding information from her doesn't sit well with me. For example, my daughter doesn't know that you slept with Bella. Or that you only married Leah because you couldn't have my wife. She doesn't know that you've been in love with Bella for a majority of your life."

I must have looked startled because Edward gave me a cold look.

"Yes, I've known how you felt about Bella. I've known for years that you've been in love with her. I never brought it up before because I thought you were an honorable man. I knew you wouldn't try anything. Clearly, I was wrong about you though if you decide to keep this information to yourself. Do you honestly think that Ness won't be bothered that you withheld something this important from her?"

I felt my stomach twist painfully. Could I lose Ness over the past when I only just found her?

"I'll tell her. I promise you that, Edward."

He looked at me and nodded. "Good. Now that that's settled…what exactly are your intentions towards my daughter?"

I smiled at that. Now he was sounding more like a traditional father.

"Well, dating is a definite. Eventual marriage if she'll have me. And children."

My heart ached at the idea. What I wouldn't give to hold my child. It would be amazing to see a miniature little Renesmee walking around with her bronze curls and my attitude. Or maybe we would have a little boy with my sense of humor and Ness's spirit.

"Grandpa Edward," Edward muttered to himself. He frowned for a minute before a small half smile broke out on his features. "Yeah, I guess that'd be all right."

I looked at him in bemusement. "So you're okay with this?"

He eyed me before shrugging. "My daughter could do worse. Though I think Nahuel is much better for her, as long as you provide for her and keep her happy, then what more could a father ask for?"

I went around the table and stuck out my hand for him to shake. Edward leaned down and gave me a brief hug instead.

"You're a good friend," I told him as I hugged him back.

"I've got to be to put up with this shit." He stepped back from me and grinned. "But just so you know…if you hurt my daughter, I'll make that shiner Nahuel gave you look like nothing at all."

"Got it," I said, smiling back. He shook his head.

"You and Ness," he remarked before dramatically shuddering. "Yeah, that's going to take some getting used to."

I nodded for his benefit, but I already knew that Ness and I made sense. Things might just work out after all. I just had to tell Renesmee about my past, and then I'd know where things stood.

Later on that night, I was lying in the spare room staring up at the ceiling as I thought about the events of the day. Edward wasn't exactly approving of my relationship with his daughter, but at least he was accepting. As for Bella, she had come up to me after Edward and I'd talked and had given me a hug.

She had whispered into my ear, "I knew it. From the moment I walked in on you two when you were in the hospital, I knew that this was probably going to happen. Love her well, Jacob…love her like she deserves."

A quiet knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. The door cracked open, and I saw Renesmee poke her head in.

"Are you a sleep?" she whispered loudly, causing me to chuckle.

"Even if I was, that would have woken me," I told her.

"Can I come in?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure," I said. I looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was a little after 1 AM. "Can't you sleep?"

"I had some things on my mind," she explained. She made her way across the moonlit room and sat down on the edge of the bed. I noticed she was wearing a thin tank top and shorts.

"Want to tell me about it?" I asked, holding out my one arm. She immediately laid down next to me, curling into my side. I held her against me as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Did you mean what you said at the dinner table?" Renesmee asked with her chin on my chest as she looked at me.

"Which part?"

"About loving me."

"Yes, I did," I told her. "Ness, spending these last couple of months together has opened my eyes. I love you…I've been in love with you since your twentieth birthday. The fact that you completely dropped me and wouldn't have anything to do with me after your party killed me more than ending my marriage did. I love you, Nessie."

A tear spilled down her cheek. I reached up and traced its path with my thumb.

"I love you, too, Jake. I have since I was a little girl. It's never stopped, no matter how hard I tried to forget you and move on with my life."

"Thank God," I muttered before I pulled her to me. I crushed her lips with mine, devouring her sweet softness. She moved so that she was more fully over me, straddling my thighs with her legs. I pulled back slightly and moved my mouth so that I could nibble her earlobe with my mouth.

"Ness," I whispered.

"Mmhmm?"

"I want to take you tomorrow to a condo I'm thinking of buying in Seattle. If you like it, maybe we could…uh…you know…move in together. It's not that far away from your school."

It was something I had been thinking about a lot lately. After living this summer with Ness in my house, I couldn't bear to go without seeing her on a daily basis. The very idea sent me into a blind panic.

She pulled back and looked down at me. "Are you serious?"

"If it's too soon and you don't want to, I understa—"

Her mouth stopped my words, as she reclaimed my lips with hers.

Whispering against my mouth, she said, "Yes, I want that. Very much."

I reached up and grasped the back of her head, holding her to me as our lips resumed their play with each other. My body began to ache for her, but with what little restraint I had, I finally pulled away.

"What is it?" Renesmee asked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," I confessed on a shaky breath.

"Can't do what?"

"Ness," I said with a slight laugh. "If we continue doing this, I'm going to end up seducing you."

She giggled at that. "Maybe I want to be seduced."

I shook my head. "Your father is just getting used to the idea. I don't want to push him any further by having sex under his roof."

Renesmee sighed and climbed off me. "Spoil sport."

"After we leave here though, it's open season," I said, my voice deepening lustfully.

"Promise."

"I guarantee it."

I saw her smile before she leaned down and kissed me lightly. "I guess I should let you sleep then. Tomorrow is a brand new day for us."

"Is it at that," I told her with a smirk.

She climbed off the bed and headed for the door. I watched her hips sway seductively as she went. When she got within the doorframe, she turned back to face me.

"Good night, Jacob."

"Night, baby."

She smiled and went out the door. The next morning we were still all smiles as we bid goodbye to Bella, Edward, and Oliver. There was a new tension in the air between Renesmee and myself as we drove away. There was a sexual need that lay just underneath the surface. Any minute I expected it to explode.

We made our way back to Seattle and headed north of downtown. I had a difficult time concentrating on the road. Ness was utterly captivating in a pink strapless summer dress. It hugged her chest and flared out at the waist, the bottom hem resting just at Nessie's knees. Even though Ness had bronze colored hair, she loved wearing pink. And it complimented her. It was ultra feminine, yet screamed at me to touch her. It didn't help that Renesmee kept parting her legs only to close them again teasingly.

I drove the car to the condominium complex my realtor had told me about with what little focus I had left. Going into the building, I was happy to see that everything was wheelchair accessible. I rolled my chair over to the desk.

"May I help you?" a professional looking woman said behind the front desk.

"I'm here to see the penthouse that's for sale. My realtor made the appointment for me. My name is Jacob Black."

"Of course, Mr. Black," she said, reaching inside a drawer beneath her desk and pulling out a plastic card. "Here is the keycard you'll need to get to the top floor. If you have any questions or would like to consult with the building manager, please let us know."

"Thanks," I said. She pointed me in the direction of the elevator, and Renesmee and I entered it. I inserted the keycard into the designated spot and the doors closed in front of us.

"Don't we need someone to show us around?" Ness wondered.

I chuckled. "Not at this price point."

The doors opened onto a large entry room. The walls were made of warm oak; the floors a dark marble. Directly in front of us was a hallway entrance. On either side of it were two shelves embedded in the walls. Statues sat on each shelf, spotlighted by recessed lighting above them.

"Were they going for the Greek revival look?" Renesmee joked as she eyed the white marbled statues.

I snorted. "Let's hope the rest of the penthouse isn't like this."

To the left of the entryway was a room, which was obviously designated for any help that might be living there. To the right was a closet. We walked down the short hallway straight in front of us. To my relief it opened onto an open living room. Floor to ceiling windows made up the walls, providing a panoramic view of the Seattle skyline. In the distance I could see Elliott Bay and Mount Rainer.

"Wow," Ness said breathlessly.

"Not bad," I agreed.

One wall had a glass door that opened out onto a large deck that seemed to span the entire length of the room. We turned and headed right and found a dining room and kitchen. A little further we found an office, guest room, large bathroom, and then the master suite.

"I guess I could take the guest room and you could have this room," I said reluctantly as I looked around the spacious space.

Ness's face whipped to mine. "Or we could just share this one."

"Is that what you want?" I asked cautiously, careful to not get my hopes up.

"Isn't that why you asked me to move in with you?"

"Nessie," I said, rolling over to her and picking up her hand so that I could kiss her palm. "I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. We can take this slow—"

"Jacob," she answered, covering my mouth with her hand. "I've been waiting for you my entire life. I'm done with taking things slow."

I held her wrist so that she couldn't pull away. I licked the center of her hand, tasting her smooth skin. Her pupils dilated in reaction. Letting her go with a smug smile, we continued to explore the room. There was a large closest which could have passed for a bedroom all by itself. There was also a gigantic master bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, separate shower, and built-in vanity.

"That'll be good for you," Ness said, looking at the vanity. "You'll be able to get your chair under there so you can get ready in the morning."

"Yes, it's the perfect place to make myself beautiful," I joked, patting my face.

Ness rolled her eyes at me. Leaving the room, I heard her call out, "Where does this door lead to?"

I followed her voice and found her standing by a door that discreetly blended in with the wall.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug. "Open it and find out."

"I hope this isn't the fire escape," Ness said with a giggle. "Wouldn't that be embarrassing if we set off any alarms?"

"They probably wouldn't want us moving in here, that's for sure," I said with a snort.

Biting her lip nervously, she turned the handle and opened the door. Sunlight filled the doorframe. I heard Ness gasp and I hurried over to her.

I rolled outside and stopped. We were on a private patio. Or at least I thought it was a patio. On either side of me were large hedges. There was a lattice wooden roof that had vines with blossoming flowers growing all over it. At the end were large potted plants that overlooked more of the Seattle skyline. The floor was covered in actual grass. It was like stepping into an urban garden. The patio offered seclusion and escape.

"Okay, if this doesn't sell you on this place, I don't know what will," Ness muttered.

"I agree," I said. "This place is perfect for us."

I went over and pulled her on my lap.

"We could get some nice patio furniture," Ness said, already planning everything. "I could study out here when the weather is nice. You can come here and relax after a hard day of work."

"That's not all we can do out here," I whispered. I moved Ness's hair off her neck and began to kiss the skin there. Ness slid back until her gently round bottom was resting firmly in my lap.

"Mmhmm, very true," she said as my arms wrapped around her, holding her firmly against me.

My one hand drifted to her breast. I molded it with my hand as I began to lightly suck on the throbbing vein in her neck. My other hand went to her stomach where I spanned out my hand; the pinky touching the top of her pubic bone. I began to do circles against her tummy area. Ness spread her legs so that they were on either side of mine. My hand became bolder. I used just my fingertips on her, creating smaller circles as I headed lower, my nails moving across her femininity.

Ness began to squirm against me, causing me to harden. I slipped my other hand inside the top of her dress. To my relief, she wasn't wearing an interfering bra. I cupped her bare breast, taking her pebbled nipple between my index and middle finger and pulling on it. Ness arched her back.

Feeling impatient, I pushed the top part of her dress down, exposing both of her curves. I went back to administering my attention there, while my other hand pushed Ness's skirt up until there was nothing but her panties in my way. Even those weren't a barrier for long.

I reached the top of them and let my hand sink underneath. My fingers slipped past her downy curls until I was at the very center of her. I began to rub her bud up and down.

"Jacob," Ness moaned, throwing her head back against my shoulder.

I kept my one hand active, continuing to knead her breasts, while I moved the thumb of my other hand to her nub. While that played with her, I moved my fingers to her wet folds. I encircled them several times before dipping below.

One finger entered her slowly. I rocked it back and forth a few times before slowly allowing another finger to join in the fun. I explored her heated haven, touching different spots, listening to Ness's breathing to detect which areas had the biggest effect on her. When her breath hitched, I touched the spot again. Renesmee's hands grabbed onto the armrests of my wheelchair.

"Right there, Jacob," she pleaded as she began to bounce up and down on my hand. I continued to pleasure her, until I felt her clench around my fingers and her wetness increase.

"Oh God," she cried out before slumping against me.

"How was that?" I teased.

"There are…" she began breathlessly, "no words."

My phone began to ring in my pant pocket. Ness scrabbled off my lap, stumbling a bit in her dazed state.

I answered it and barked, "Jacob Black."

"Jacob, this is Peter," my realtor stated. "How it'd go at the condo?"

"I'll take it," I told him.

"Another bid came in just this morning," Peter explained. I was only half paying attention to him because Ness had just reached behind her and unzipped her dress. She was soon standing in nothing but a pink thong. I groaned.

"Jacob? Are you there?" Peter questioned worriedly.

"I'm here," I responded gruffly. "I want this place, Peter. Make it happen. Offer ten percent more than whatever the highest bid is."

"You've got it," Peter replied. I hung up and shoved the phone back inside my pant pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked distractedly as Ness came slowly over to me. She bent down so that she was kneeling in front of me.

"You didn't think that was it, did you?" she stated. Reaching for the fastening of my pants, she undid it before carefully pulling the zipper down. Next, she reached to the side of my wheelchair and put the brake on. She bent down and removed my feet from the footrests attached to my chair.

"Lift up," she ordered. I grabbed my armrests and raised myself off the seat of the chair. Ness pulled my pants and briefs down until they were around my knees.

"Nessie, are you sure about this?" I wondered hopefully.

Instead of responding, she bent her head and licked my shaft from base to tip. She then sucked lightly on the head. My chest and arms shook in response. I wanted to move more, but the lower half of my body remained dead.

"Did you enjoy the feel of my mouth on you?" Ness questioned almost clinically.

"Yes," I groaned, half in pleasure, half in frustration. "I wish I could react…I wish I could be normal for you."

She frowned at that. "You are normal, Jacob. You feel this, don't you?"

She gripped my sensitized sack with her hand.

"Yes," I gritted out.

"And I already know that you feel this." She ran her hand up and down my erection. My eyes closed as hot desire raced over me.

Suddenly, I felt her breath on my cheek. I opened my eyes to find her face inches from me.

"I think you're very normal, Jacob," she assured me, before pressing her lips to mine. I grabbed the back of her head and held her to me as my tongue traced her mouth before plunging inside. Our tongues tangoed together; my body trembling in need. Ness finally broke away.

"Scoot up," she instructed. I did as I was told. She was after all the physical therapy assistant and I merely the patient. Looking at me, she hooked her thumbs in her thong underwear and slid it down. She stepped out of it before looking hesitantly at me.

"You're beautiful," I told her. "Come here."

I held out my hand and she took it. I pulled her to me, but before she could sit down, I turned her so that she was facing away from me.

"Straddle my lap," I said in complete command. She looked over at me, her eyes kindling with passion.

Renesmee did as I asked. She moved her legs so that they were on either side of me. She slowly lowered herself on me. I positioned myself so that my tip met her simmering entrance.

"Now, baby," I said and Ness pushed down until I was buried inside her. We paused for a minute, adjusting to each other. It took every ounce of control not to explode inside her. It felt like I was being wrapped inside molten silk.

My one hand went to her waist while the other returned to the bud between her thighs. I toyed with her as she began to move against me. Her one hand gripped the armrest of my chair while her other clasped the hair on the back of my head. We moved together, my hand at her waist guiding us into an even pace that soon spun out of control.

"Jacob, I'm coming," she shouted just as her insides pulsated around me. I moved both of my hands to her hips and moved her up and down several more times until I also convulsed, releasing myself inside her as I groaned out in jarring satisfaction.

I let go of Ness's waist, hoping that I didn't bruise her. She collapsed against me as we both tried to catch our breath.

"Don't ever…" she panted. "Don't ever doubt you're a man again. Wow."

I chuckled as I felt my masculine pride—something that had been badly bruised since the accident—shoot through the roof.

"Are you saying it was good?" I had to double check.

"It was…wow," she repeated and I laughed, wrapping my arms around her and holding her against me.

"I love you more than life itself, Renesmee Cullen," I whispered tenderly in her ear.

"I love you," she responded, turning her head so that we could kiss, even at the awkward angle. My phone rang in my pocket.

Groaning, we broke apart. Ness carefully slid off of me while I reached for my phone that was still in the bundled pants around my ankles.

Answering it, I asked rudely, "What?"

"Jacob?" Peter said hesitantly.

"Sorry," I said as Ness began to pick up her clothes. She mouthed "bathroom" and I nodded.

"I just wanted to let you know that the sell went through. The place is yours. I just need you to stop by my office and sign some paperwork."

"Fine, give me an hour," I told him and disconnected the call.

After getting dressed, Ness and I left the condo and headed to our hotel. After getting our room, I took a quick shower, before dressing in a nice suit.

"Why so fancy?" Ness asked as she watched me tighten my tie.

"Because," I said as I rolled her to where she was lying on her stomach on the bed. "When I get back, I'm taking you out to dinner. Wear something dressy."

"Where are we going?" she asked in excitement.

"It's a surprise," I replied, chuckling at the giddiness on her face.

I made my way out of the hotel and headed to the realtor's office. After about an hour, I headed back to the hotel and Ness. I was eager to see her again. We'd only been away from each other for a short time, and I already missed her. I was so thankful that she had agreed to move in with me. After what happened between us in the condo, I couldn't let her slip out of my life again.

It wasn't about sex. We were truly connected in everyway except marriage. And that wasn't far from my mind. But first, I had to wait for my divorce to become finalized. Then I'd reevaluate things. Ness and I needed some time as a couple first, but I knew I wanted matrimony down the road.

"Ness," I called out as I entered the hotel room and then froze. Ness stood up from the chair she was sitting in. She was wearing a one shouldered black dress that hugged her waistline and floated down mid-thigh. The strap around her shoulder was shaped into a delicate bow tie.

"Wow," I repeated her word from earlier. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," she said, her cheeks delicately flushing. The sight of it made me grin. After everything we had shared this afternoon, I could still make her react like that. We went out front where there was a limousine waiting for us.

"Where are we going?" Ness asked.

"The Century Ballroom," I told her. "There's a restaurant there called _The Tin Room_ that I've heard positive things about."

"I didn't think there was anything but dance lessons there," Renesmee remarked.

"It's a little hideaway," I told her with a wink. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Look at that," she said lightly. "Give a man a little sex and he becomes cocky."

I grabbed her hand and entwined her fingers with mine.

"Give a guy _great_ sex," I stated softly into her ear. "And you'll have one happy man who will give you everything you could wish for."

Ness's expression turned serious as she reached up and tenderly touched my face. "I haven't seen you this happy since before you were marri—I mean, since I was little."

I knew she meant since before I was married, but it went back before then. Actually, I couldn't remember ever being this happy.

"What can I say?" I told her, kissing the corner of her mouth. "You bring out the best in me."

The car pulled to a stop, waking us from our sensual world. We headed inside only to find that the restaurant was on the second floor. We heard loud salsa music playing above us. One of the employees took us to the service elevator, and we went up that way. The music got louder as we approached the Century Ballroom. Across from the entrance to dance room was the door to the restaurant.

We headed inside the cozy and amazingly quiet interior. One wall was made of brick creating a warm atmosphere. We were immediately seated, our food coming a half hour later. Ness and I laughed and joked as we ate our meal, the mood completely relaxed.

After we were done eating, Ness said, "Now what?"

"Well…" I said hesitantly. "I was thinking maybe we could go dancing."

I held my breath as I waited for her reaction. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder if she would roll her eyes at me and remind me that I was crippled. Instead, her eyes sparked with joy.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. In no way was there any doubt in her expression. I felt my sense of masculinity become completely restored.

"God I love you," I told her intensely.

"I love you, too," she responded immediately. "Now get your ass moving. I want to dance."

Grinning at her, we made our way across the hall to the ballroom. Couples everywhere were dancing to the rich Salsa sounds. Ness moved to the edge of the floor. I looked around and saw a few people staring at me. I turned and kept my focus on Renesmee.

She spun around, smiling eagerly at me. She looked so happy…and youthful. But instead of feeling my age, I felt youthful too. A couple of months ago, my life had been bleak. Now, because of this woman, I had hope again. I had _life _again.

Renesmee began to sway her hips dramatically back and forth in front of me. She started to shake her chest exaggeratingly in my direction. I was immediately distracted as I watched her breasts sashay back and forth.

"Hey perv," she called out. "My face is up here."

She grabbed my hand and pointed it above my head. Not letting me go, she began to circle around my chair. As soon as she was in front of me again, I pulled her onto my lap where she landed with an oof. Just then, the music slowed down to a romantic song.

"Perfect timing," I muttered. I began to move the chair back and forth. The motion reminded me of our own rhythm from earlier in this very chair. I knew Ness was thinking the same thing from the way her eyes traveled to my mouth. I was about to close the distance between us and capture her lips with mine, when I heard a voice straight from my nightmares call out.

"Jacob, darling."

_Fuck!_ Pulling back, I sighed and turned towards the voice.

"Hello, Leah." My soon-to-be ex-wife was standing in front of us in a dress too short and revealing for a woman of her age.

"It's good to see you out and about, my love," she remarked in her false friendly tone. "I was just thinking today that I should come and visit you and here you are."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we ran into each other," I said dryly. "I've just saved you a trip."

"And I see you're here with our dear, sweet Renesmee," Leah said condescendingly. My arms wrapped protectively around Ness's waist.

"Who'd you come here with?" I asked, not really caring. I just wanted Leah away from Renesmee. "Last I heard you were in Barbados with your personal trainer."

"I didn't come here with anyone, darling. We _are_ still married after all."

"The divorce will be final by the end of next week," I reminded her through gritted teeth.

"Semantics," Leah replied with a shrug. "We should get together for dinner now that you're back in town."

"I'm sorry, but that's impossible," I replied as politely as I could. I'd rather have dinner with a pit full of poisonous snakes. "We're heading back to La Push tomorrow."

"Well, I should let you and little Nessie get on with your play date then. I'll see you later, darling."

She kissed the air dramatically before turning and walking away. I held Ness even tighter to me. Something in my future ex-wife's expression sent chills down my spine.

I had the horrible feeling that I hadn't seen the last of Leah.

xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx

**End Note**

Special thanks to my brand new beta, Miss Jessica! You're awesome! Also, just so everyone knows, I think we only have two chapters left of this story. Ness's condo dress and dinner date dress are in my photobucket account under the "Healing Hands" album.

**And please leave me a review! I love to hear from you guys. **


	14. Dark Clouds Ahead

**Chapter 14 – Dark Clouds Ahead**

Jacob's POV

I picked up Ness's hand as the plane began to descend, lightly kissing her soft knuckles. We were going to be landing in Port Angeles soon, and then it was back to La Push. In a way, I was sad to see Seattle go.

Even after running into Leah at the club, Renesmee hadn't let the mood be spoiled for either of us. Her never ending enthusiasm for life had quickly bounced back. We'd danced the rest of the night away, Ness for the most part sitting in my lap as I rocked the chair back and forth in time to the music. I had noticed guys watching her hungrily the few times she'd danced around me, her hypnotic hips swaying to the music, but she never saw anyone but me. And I had made sure to kiss and hold her close so that everyone knew she was with me.

Afterwards, we went back to our hotel and continued where we had left off in the penthouse. We'd taken our time loving each other, spending our entire Sunday pleasuring one another. We had played a sensual game, each trying to outdo the other.

I yawned and closed my eyes briefly. Though it had been a great weekend, catching an early flight home the next day probably hadn't been the best idea. The plane landed and Ness and I were allowed to leave the plane first. Getting into my wheelchair, we retrieved our bags from the luggage terminal and made our way to where we had parked my car. Climbing into the driver's side, I looked at Ness and wiggled my eyebrows up and down a few times.

"So…what do you want to do when we get back?"

Renesmee's face turned seductive. I watched with anticipation as she leaned close to me. I went still as I felt her lips brush my jaw.

"I'm exercising your ass," she answered.

"Perfect," I told her as I turned my head and claimed her lips with mine. Pulling away slightly, I said, "That's exactly what I had in mind."

"No, you don't understand," Ness replied with a smirk. She moved back over to her side of the car. "We haven't done physical therapy in a few days. You're going to workout when you get home."

"Tease," I said before whining jokingly, "We only just got back."

"I don't care. It's Monday, which means it's a workout day for you," she returned. "Your legs will never get better if you don't consistently work out."

"They're never going to get better regardless," I stated matter-of-factually.

"Jacob—"

"No, it's okay," I interrupted before she could lecture me. "I'm really okay with it now, Ness."

"How can you say that?"

I looked out the front windshield with a frown. "I've always believed that all things happen for a reason whether we know it or not. I finally figured out why this happened to me."

"And why is that?"

I looked at her tenderly then. "If I hadn't gotten hurt, we wouldn't be where we are right now. I love you, Nessie. If it weren't for the accident, you'd probably still be with that dickhead, and I'd still be with the witch."

"Don't call them that," she said, even as a half smile appeared on her lips.

"The point is that I've accepted who I am. I know that I'm still me even if I am confined to a wheelchair. And that's all because of you. Whether I walk again or not is irrelevant, as long as I have you."

Renesmee gave a little sniff. "That's probably the sweetest, most romantically mushy thing anyone's ever said to me."

I grinned widely at her. "I aim to please."

"It still doesn't get you out of your afternoon exercises," she told me with a lift of one eyebrow.

"Fine," I grumbled as I started the car, but I felt a smile tug on my lips as I heard Renesmee giggle next to me.

We made our way back to the reservation. As we passed the center of town, I pulled the car up to a stop sign. Looking out my window, I saw Collin and Brady standing outside the rez's grocery store. They looked like they were having an argument. Collin threw his hands up in exasperation at one point. He caught sight of my car and waved. Brady turned in our direction. His face became glacial as soon as he saw Renesmee in the car with me. With what could only be described as a stomp, he hurried down the sidewalk. Collin pointed at Brady's back with his thumb and shook his head before making the jerk-off sign with his other hand. I nodded and gave him a wave, before putting the car into drive again.

"What's with Brady? Have we really offended him that much?" Renesmee asked in a quiet voice.

"He's become a bit of a zealot," I explained. "He thinks we're sinners because we got together before my divorce was finalized."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I glanced at her before concentrating back on the road. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For ruining your friendship."

"Ness, c'mon," I said as I pulled into my driveway. "If that's the kind of narrow-minded asshole that Brady is, it's no loss. Besides, it's not your fault."

Renesmee gave me a weak smile and got out of the now parked car without another word. She grabbed our bags as I reached behind me for my wheelchair. Once I was settled, we made our way inside the house—

And saw Seth in his boxer shorts eating at my kitchen island. Jenny was standing on the other side in her robe, pouring a cup of coffee. When she saw us, her hand jerked and coffee spilled over the side of her mug. Seth looked at us and smiled.

"Hey, how was Seattle?" he asked as though it were an everyday occurrence for us to find him half naked in my kitchen.

"How was Seattle?" I repeated dumbfounded. "What the hell is this?"

"Breakfast," Seth answered with a shrug, grabbing a muffin and stuffing his face.

I looked over at Renesmee to see if she was seeing the same thing I was. She had a half shocked/half amused expression on her face. I felt better knowing I wasn't the only one feeling confused.

"I mean you," I said to Seth. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…Jake, that would be my fault." Jenny spoke for the first time.

"I thought you hated Seth," I reminded her and saw Seth cringe.

"I do," she quickly answered. Seth went pale and got up wobbly to his feet. Jenny's head whipped to his and her face instantly softened. "I mean I used to. I don't anymore though."

"I can see that," I replied, my eyes giving Seth's shirtless attire a once over.

Jenny's face flamed before she said almost questioningly, "Umm…we made up?"

"Yeah, I think I got that, too," I responded, starting to feel amusement in the situation. "Well, well, well, after all this time of you lecturing me, Jenny. How many times did you tell me over the summer that I should put every effort I had into winning Ness over? And you turn around and have sex in my house—in your employer's house—with someone you hate."

"Technically, I'm an employee too," Seth spoke up.

"This is shameful behavior…absolutely shameful," I told them gravelly while trying to fight off a smirk.

Nessie gave me a knowing look. "Stuff it, Jacob. After the way you've been acting towards me. You're my employer. Should I accuse you of sexual harassment?"

I picked up her hand and ran my thumb across the back of it. "Does it count as sexual harassment if you're a willing victim?"

Seth, who'd been eyeing our play-by-play like an avid sports fanatic, suddenly burst out, "Holy shit, you two slept together!"

"Classy, Seth," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"You dirty dog you," he replied, giving me a shit-eating grin.

"You're one to talk," I stated, looking pointedly at Jenny who glared at me.

"You defiled my poor Nessie?" she remarked.

"Oh yeah," I boasted proudly. Renesmee made a huffing noise.

"And on that note, I'm going to unpack my bag," she told us. Glancing at me, she said, "Don't forget. I want to see you in the gym in a half hour."

"You two just got home. Don't you want to eat brunch?" Jenny said.

"That's okay, thanks Jenny," Ness responded. "Jake needs to do his exercises, or he'll pay for it later."

Seth snorted. "Didn't he get enough exercise this weekend? He's an old man, you know. You need to take it easy on the guy."

Jenny went over and smacked Seth on the back of the head. He responded by wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing the corner of her mouth. Jenny seemed to melt under the attention. This was going to take some getting used to.

"I think Jake can handle what I throw at him," Ness said, giving me a saucy wink, before going down the hallway to her bedroom.

I watched her leave, feeling myself grin as I stared at her butt. Seth said, "Jacob, stop smiling like that. You're beginning to scare me."

I sighed as Renesmee disappeared from my sight as she entered her room. Rolling my chair over to Jenny and Seth, I said, "So…when did this happen."

"Umm…" Jenny replied, looking at her fingernail suddenly as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. "I guess you could say it happened right after you were married."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Not right away," Seth assured me. "We flirted for awhile, but we didn't actually have sex until the night my divorce became final."

"Jeez Seth," Jenny said, her face red again. "Ever hear of giving out too much information."

"It's called TMI," he answered, putting the word TMI in air quotes. "I'm down with the kids' lingo, baby."

"Aww, that's so sweet, honey," she responded, leaning in to kiss Seth's lips.

"Yeah…I really don't need to be here for this, do I?" I spoke dryly.

"Sorry." Jenny pulled away from Seth's embrace. "Anyway, Seth was a complete ass to me after it happened—"

"Typical," I interrupted, which they both ignored.

"And I've been trying to win Jen back ever since," Seth said, looking at her adoringly.

"Yes, you have, sweetheart," Jenny said, snuggling into Seth's side. I made a gagging noise. Jenny glared at me in return. "Anyway, Seth came over on Friday—"

"And I told her how much I needed her in my life," Seth interjected.

"And then after we talked, I invited him to come back over Saturday night to eat some apple pie I made," Jenny explained.

"Which was amazing, by the way," Seth remarked, earning him a glowing look from Jenny. "And then I came over again last night to watch some movies..."

"And we started kissing…"

"And one thing led to another…"

"And…" They both said in unison.

I quickly held up my hand. "I think I can figure out what happened next."

"I'm sorry, Jake," Jenny said as she looked at me in embarrassment. "We didn't realize you and Ness would be home so soon, otherwise we wouldn't have been dressed like this when you got here."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you were wearing something at all," I replied, grimacing when Seth leaned over and began whispering sappy sentiments in Jenny's ear making her giggle. I shook my head in amazement. Jenny was a tough, no nonsense woman. Yet in Seth's arms, she was putty.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on?" I questioned. "Will I be coming home every day to find Seth walking around my house in his boxers?"

"Well, if that's the way you want it," Seth said, batting his eyes at me.

I sighed dramatically and looked up at the ceiling. "Why do I surround myself with people like this?"

"People like what?" I heard Ness's voice and turned around. She was standing in tiny workout shorts and a sports bra. Very little was left to the imagination.

"Fuck me," I whispered aloud as I stared at the soft curves of her belly area.

"I think that's Nessie's job now," Seth replied, earning himself another hit on the back of the head from Jenny.

"You about ready?" Ness asked.

"I'd say he's more than ready." Seth snorted.

"That's it." I turned my chair so that I was facing my voyeurs. "Jen, take the day off. And take this dipshit with you."

"You got it, boss," Jenny said, giving Seth a look that made him instantly beam.

Muttering to myself, I rolled into my bedroom and quickly got changed. When I returned to the kitchen, it was to find it blessedly Seth-free. I went into the exercise room and found Renesmee on the floor doing stretches. I cocked my head as I took a moment to enjoy the view. I knew that Ness realized I was there when a quirky smile appeared on her lips.

"Well," she finally said, looking at me. "Are you going to workout or gawk?"

"Gawk, definitely," I told her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave a look that said, _don't push it_. Chuckling, I made my over to her and laid down on the mat. I started stretching out my arms as Ness had taught me to do in the past.

"So what do you think about Seth and Jenny?" she asked, as she grabbed my one leg. She placed it so that my knee rested on her shoulder while the rest of my leg went down her back. She leaned forward, stretching my useless thigh muscles. It was something a position we'd done countless times before, and each time it made my perverted mind go into overdrive. It was even worse after the weekend we'd just had. I forced myself to concentrate on the ceiling.

"I'm glad for them," I told her honestly. "Seth is a great guy. He deserves some happiness. So does Jenny."

"Yeah," Ness said as she started to work on the other leg, hovering over me as she stretched. "It seems that everything is working out for everyone."

"Mmhmm," I agreed. Reaching out quickly, I pulled her down on top of me causing her to shriek a little. "Speaking of things working out, Jen is going to be gone today. We have the place to ourselves."

"The only working out that's going to happen right now is you doing your exercises. I'm not doing anything else with you until we finish your physical therapy."

"You're withholding your body from me?" I said in mock despair.

"Absolutely. Now get to work, Black." She pulled away from me and went over to where we had some free weights. Grumbling, I started to make my way across the floor when I felt a sharp shooting pain in my body.

"What is it?" Renesmee asked, instantly rushing to my side.

"Spasm," I told her, trying to breath through the pain.

"Where is it?"

"Here," I rolled over on my stomach as carefully as I could and pointed to where the spasm was coming from.

"Is this a line?"

"What?" I could barely get out.

"You're having a spasm in your ass area?"

The pain was beginning to make its way upward. "Jesus, Renesmee, I'm not going to lie about something like this."

"Sorry." Her hands were instantly on me, applying just the right pressure. She worked quietly for a moment before she said, "You know, you should consider these spasms a good sign. It just means your nerve endings are talking to each other."

"Right," I gritted out as I closed my eyes. When the gripping pain began to ease, I felt my shoulders relax. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"That's okay," she said. "I should have known you were being serious."

I smiled a little. "Still, it _did_ get your hands on my butt…"

"Forget it, I'm onto you now," Ness replied. "How do you feel now? Is the pain gone?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said, cautiously rolling over onto my back.

She looked at me carefully. "Is that the first time you've had a pain in that region?"

"A pain in the butt?" I replied with a snort. "Nah, Seth just left."

"I'm serious, Jacob."

I sat up on my elbows. "I don't know, maybe. Why?"

Ness was beginning to look excited. "The area that triggered your spasm was very close to your upper thigh. You're beginning to feel pain closer to your legs."

"Oh," I said, trying not to get too excited myself. "That doesn't mean anything though."

Renesmee moved so that she was near my feet. I watched as she touched one foot, running her fingers from the heel to the toes. It aggravated me to no end that I couldn't actually feel that.

"Anything?" she asked.

"No," I told her despondently.

She moved so that she was sitting next to my knees. She leaned down and placed her hands on my outer ankles before moving them up to my knees. She looked at me questioningly and I shook my head. She got to my upper thigh area and again I had to shake my head when I didn't feel anything. Frustration overtook me and I slammed my one fist against the floor mat.

"It's okay, Jake."

"How is it okay?" I questioned hopelessly.

"Because…" She picked up my hand and placed it against my head. "You still feel here."

She next moved my hand to my heart. "And you still feel here."

I looked at her and was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"You're still alive, Jacob," she whispered. "Whether you walk again or not, you're still alive. I've had nightmares thinking about what could have happened to you during the accident. At least you're with me."

She moved my hand so that it was next to her mouth. She gave the center of my palm a kiss.

"That's true. We have each other," I said gruffly. I pulled her to me. This time she didn't resist. "I love you Renesmee Cullen."

"I love you, too," she murmured before joining her mouth to mine.

We spent the next couple of hours christening the floor mats like I'd always wanted to. And over the next week, Ness and I spent every moment together. Our days were filled with laughter and physical therapy. Our evenings were filled with discussion and movie marathons. And our nights were filled with passion.

Ness didn't return to her room after our Seattle weekend. Instead, we spent hours in my bed talking, touching, discovering, and becoming closer than we'd ever been before. During our exploration into the land of intimacy, I discovered that Ness was a cuddler. She liked to be held throughout the night; something I had always abhorred doing before. Yet with Ness, my arms felt empty if I _didn't_ hold her. We were in a world of our own, completely secluded from the rest of society. Somewhere in the background was Jenny, running things as smoothly as ever, giving us food and drink when we resurfaced, but otherwise, it was just Nessie and me.

I was completely and utterly happy. Life with Renesmee was like a dream come true for me...well almost. Somewhere in the back of my mind was my promise to Edward. I had told him I'd tell Renesmee the truth about my relationship with Bella and I had given my word. That was important to me. All I needed was the right time to tell her.

But like everything else in my life, things rarely worked to my advantage. I woke up Saturday morning feeling as though something was off. I reached for Ness, but she wasn't beside me. I quickly sat up and looked at her side of the bed. A note was attached to her pillow.

_Out doing some errands. Will be back around noon. Jenny is out with Seth today, but she made you a quiche for breakfast. Be back soon._

_Love, _

_Ness_

I looked at the clock near my bedside table. It was almost 11:30 AM. Getting into my wheelchair, I went over to my bedroom window and checked the weather. There were dark clouds in the sky, but otherwise things looked perfectly normal. I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

I made my way into the bathroom and took a shower. After getting dressed, I went into the kitchen and ate some of the quiche Jenny made. I was just finishing up when the doorbell rang. With a slight frown, I rolled myself to the door and opened it.

Leah was standing on the other side.

"Darling," she said, bending down to kiss my lips. I quickly rolled away from her before we could make contact.

"What the hell are you doing here, Leah?"

She entered the room and looked around. "This is nice, Jake. Quite the retreat you have here."

"Is this why you came to La Push?" I asked impatiently. "To discuss the décor?"

Leah turned back to me. She fiddled with the belt of her beige trench coat.

"Of course not, love. I came here to see you."

"Why?"

"I missed you, of course."

My eyes narrowed. "Cut the bullshit. What do you want?"

"Can I at least sit down?"

I jerked my head in the direction of the couch. She sat and resumed her inspection of the room.

"I love it here, Jacob. It's absolutely perfect."

Something in the way she stated that put me on edge. "Perfect for what?"

She gave me an innocent look. "Why, perfect for us, darling."

I stared at her as if she had just sprouted another head. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Leah moved quickly. Before I knew it she was on her knees next to me. She grabbed my hand and held the back of it to her chest.

"I've decided that asking for a divorce was a horrendous mistake," she told me, giving me a smile as if that made up for everything.

"You mean my condition doesn't disgust you anymore? Have you forgotten that I'm still paralyzed?"

"Oh…that." Leah had the decency to blush. "We can work around that."

"Work around it? You served me divorce papers while I was in the hospital because you said you weren't cut out to live with a cripple."

"I was upset."

"And I wasn't?" I asked incredulously.

"Jake, you're the only man I've ever truly loved," she said simply. A part of me almost believed her. Maybe Leah did love me in her own way…as much as she was capable of loving someone other than herself.

"Leah, the only reason we married was because of the baby. It was over the moment our son was stillborn."

Leah flinched. "Must you say it so coldly?"

"If that's the only way to get through to you then yes. I don't know why you're here now when you've had all this time to reconsider, but I have no interest in resuming our marriage. Our lives together were miserable. You cheated on me numerous times…did you think I wasn't aware of that?"

"Yet I always came back to you," Leah defended as if that made it okay.

"And why did you come back? For the money? The prestige?"

"I told you already. It's because I love you, Jacob," she stated dramatically.

I shook my head. "That's not the kind of love I want or need. It's over, Leah. There's someone else now."

Leah's cheeks burned in angry rejection. She stood up in front of me, her hands going to the belt of her coat.

"I can make you forget her…just like I made you forget Bella." She undid her coat and pushed it off her body, revealing a black lace teddy. "We were always good together this way."

I was so shocked I didn't react as Leah sat down on my lap. She grabbed my hand and placed it on the area between her thighs.

"Make me wet for you, darling," she murmured. I snapped out of my stupor and was trying to pull my hand away when I heard the front door open. Leah heard it too. She tightened her grip on my wrist, holding me to her as she mashed her lips against mine and began moaning loudly.

"Am I interrupting something?" Renesmee's cold voice asked.

I tore my mouth away from Leah. I looked at Ness with horror on my face. She looked at me as if I'd just climbed out of the fiery pits of hell.

"Ness, this isn't what it looks like," I stated, instantly cringing at the old cliché.

"What? You're not finger fucking Leah right now?" she questioned lividly.

"Oh Nessie, this is what married people do," Leah said sneeringly.

My patience reached its boiling point. With my temper snapping, I shoved Leah off my lap. She landed at my feet ungracefully.

"Get out," I told her menacingly, my lips barely moving in my fury. "If you come near me again, I'll file a restraining order. Wouldn't that be something for the society pages to write about?"

The threat was enough to make Leah stand to her feet, her body shaking in its indignation.

"Over her?" Leah screeched, pointing to Renesmee.

"I told you our marriage is over. I told you I found someone else. I love Ness more than I've ever loved anyone…including you." I was beyond trying to spare Leah's feelings at this point. In the nine years of constant fighting, being cheated on, and being humiliated by this woman, she had rarely ever considered mine.

Renesmee's expression softened at my words, though she stiffened when Leah scoffed and said, "You love her more than anyone else? Really Jacob? What about your precious Bella? Do you love her more than the woman you've been obsessed with for years?"

"Shut the fuck up!" I roared. Her face became triumphant right before she turned to Renesmee who was now looking at me with disbelieving eyes.

"Did he tell you that he loved you?" Leah asked piteously. "Well dearie, he lied. He could never love you. He never even loved me. He's been in love with your darling mother since before you were born. He's completely obsessed by her. He used to shout out her name while he was climaxing inside of me—"

"Leah, that's enough!" I yelled furiously. She ignored me. Renesmee became paler with each word Leah spoke.

"But then again, I guess it's difficult to get over the first woman you ever slept with," Leah finished victoriously.

At that Renesmee blanched. Her face was now ashen as she looked at me with horrified eyes. "You slept with my mother?"

I felt my world unravel. "Nessie, let me explain—"

"And you've been in love with her all these years?"

"Ness, please," I pleaded, but it was too late. The guilty admittance was written all over my face.

She backed away slowly, her head shaking back and forth, her eyes wide. Without another word, Renesmee turned and fled down the hall. I heard her bedroom door close quietly behind her. Leah turned and looked at me smugly.

"Ah…there's nothing like a woman scorned, wouldn't you say, darling?"

I looked at Leah and felt a dead calm that I'd never experienced before. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed a number. Jasper's voicemail picked up several moments later.

"Jasper, this is Jacob Black. I want to get a restraining order against Leah. I also want to renegotiate the terms of the divorce. I know I told you that I wouldn't enforce the pre-nuptial agreement I had with Leah, but I want to do that now. I want everything. Our penthouse in Seattle, the cars…all of it. I also want to make sure that the monthly allowance I had initially offered her doesn't happen. Leah gets nothing, understand? If her lawyer gives you any problems, make sure the judge knows that Leah abandoned our marriage while I was in the hospital. And contact your investigator Maria. Get the pictures she took of Leah having sex on that beach in Barbados while I was laid up in the hospital. The judge should see that as well."

I hung up the phone. Leah looked at me with loathing and fear.

"You had someone spy on me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I know you, darling," I said mockingly. "I knew you would try something like this, though I underestimated how far you'd sink."

"You can't do this, Jacob." She looked like a woman who knew she was about to lose everything. Good.

"You showed me what a woman scorned looks like. Now you know what a man will do. And now…get the fuck out of my house before I call the police and have them escort you out."

"You bastard," she yelled before turning away from me. She went to the front door, but swiveled around to face me one more time. "This isn't over. Not by a long shot."

I chuckled cruelly. "Yeah, Leah…it is."

She went out the door, slamming it behind her. I didn't even wait for it to close before I was heading to Ness's room. She came out in the hall before I got there, carrying two large bags. My heart dropped.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, looking at her red, puffy eyes.

I saw her swallow before she said in a choked voice, "I'm leaving."

"Ness, wait." I tried to reach for her, but she jerked back. I stilled, my stomach twisting. I begged quietly, "Please let me explain."

She shook her head. "Just tell me one thing. Did you sleep with my mother?"

I closed my eyes, my body lancing over in pain. Finally, I forced myself to look at her.

"It was a long time ago."

Ness's face crumbled and she let out a sob. Turning away from me, she asked, "Were…were you imagining it was her while you were having sex with me?"

"What?" I questioned, horrified. "Of course not. Ness, I love you—"

I reached for her, but she took another step away from me.

"Don't," she snapped. She wouldn't look at me. "All this time…all these years, I always felt like you were hurting over something, even before Leah. I just never once thought that the reason you were hurting was because you were in love with my mother. God, I'm so stupid. The signs were there and I never paid attention…I never connected the dots. The way you used to freeze when she'd come close to you. The way you'd sometimes stare at her. Your feelings were so obvious, and I never wanted to acknowledge them. And then when you couldn't get the woman you really wanted, you settled for her daughter."

"That's not true. Renesmee, please," I pleaded. "Let's sit down and talk about this."

She looked at me then and I felt my world shatter around me. She was staring at me as though I were a complete stranger…one she didn't want to know or be around.

"There's nothing to say," she replied. "Don't come near me again."

She walked around me and left the house, the front door closing softly behind her. I rolled myself into the living room and looked around, feeling empty. This past week, I had been filled with life and laughter.

Now I had nothing. Everything I had Renesmee took with her.

xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx

**End Note**

Thanks to Jessica, Nik, and JKane for their help with this chapter!

All right everyone, I'm going to assume by the low feedback on the previous chapter that you didn't like it. I hope you liked this chapter more and it answered some questions for you. Please review and let me know your thoughts! They're the reason I write this stuff. The final chapter is next.


	15. See You When I See You

_A/N – Here is the final chapter._

**Chapter 15 – See You When I See You**

Ness's POV

I walked around a crowd of German tourists and made my way to my favorite spot on the Rialto Bridge. Coming to Venice had been just what I needed after Leah's bombshell…after my life had been shattered into oblivion.

When I had left Jacob's house that fateful day over a month and a half ago, I had gone straight to Forks to see my Grandpa Carlisle. I told him I needed to get out of town. My grandfather owned an apartment in Venice. I had so many fond memories of going there as a child with my parents. I begged him to let me use it only to be told he'd loaned it to an Italian friend and his wife.

My grandfather had looked at me worriedly when he told me this. He probably had noticed the blatant horror in my eyes that I couldn't quite hide after finding out about Jacob's past relationship with my mom. My grandpa ended up calling his friend on my behalf and asked if I could stay with them for awhile. The answer we received was that I was more than welcome.

Dr. Aro Volaterrae and his wife, Jane, had been kind to me, though I had to admit I was a little creeped out by their relationship. Aro was in his sixties; Jane was younger than me. I wasn't really in the position to judge them considering I had fallen in love with a man my parents' age, but Jacob was only seventeen years older than me. There was a good forty-seven years age difference between Aro and his wife. But it was obvious that Jane was the one in charge of their relationship. She'd just smile at him in a certain way and Aro would be putty in her hands. Still, they gave me my privacy. They never once asked me why I came to the breakfast table each morning with puffy eyes, though I'd felt Aro's concerned gaze on me more than once.

The truth was that I wasn't ready to talk to anyone about what I'd learned. I couldn't even think about it without getting queasy. I realized just this morning though that I'd have to head back home soon. And classes for school had started two weeks ago. If I stayed any longer, I'd have to drop the semester.

A part of me didn't care. I didn't think school was in my foreseeable future now anyway. Plus, I couldn't work up any enthusiasm for my major anymore. Physical therapy reminded me too much of Jacob.

I felt myself frown as I watched a gondola lazily go by on the canal below. I wondered for what felt like the millionth time how Jake was doing. He had left me frantic voicemails soon after I left him, begging me to talk to him…to let him explain. I never returned his messages. The calls had dwindled to once a day over the past couple of weeks. I hadn't received any the last few days. I probably could have called my mother to find out how he was, but Jacob was now a taboo topic between us.

After I had made the arrangements with my grandfather to go to Venice, I had gone to Bremerton to confront my mom. She hadn't appeared surprised to see me when I arrived, which meant that Jake must have called her before I got there. The idea of them discussing me, or even talking at all had sent me into a rage. I'd immediately confronted her.

"How could you not tell me that you and Jake used to have sex? Didn't you think I had a right to know after you found out I was dating him?" I yelled, the volume of my voice rising emotionally with each word.

"Ness, please," my mother said, her face paler than normal. My mom and I both had very light complexions. I wondered agonizingly if that was another reason Jacob had been drawn to me…because I had the same coloring as my mom. She looked at me, silently pleading for understanding. "It was a long time ago. Let the past stay in the past."

"He slept with you!" I spat out, struggling for breath as the pain of that reminder sliced through me.

"Before you were even born!" my mom countered. "Why get upset over something that happened so long ago when Jake and I were only teenagers?"

I shook my head as I stared at her in disbelief. "How can I _not_ get upset? He had sex with you. He's wanted you ever since. And when he couldn't be with you he slept with me! How can that be okay?"

"I didn't know he slept with you," my mother whispered.

"But you had to have known that was coming," I responded bitterly. "You knew we were dating. And you couldn't bother to mention that you had sex with him first?"

"You found out about my past with Jake _after_ he slept with you?"

"Yes," I confirmed, feeling my eyes well with tears.

"Oh Jacob, that idiot," my mother murmured before looking at me. "Ness, sit down."

She pointed at the couch. I wanted to defy her childishly, but I did as I was told. She sat down next to me and reached for my one hand. I quickly moved it so she couldn't touch me. She flinched as though I'd slapped her.

"Renesmee, you need to understand something. Jake and I have been friends for a long time, even before we dated. After his mother died though, things changed briefly between us. He needed comfort in his life; some kind of womanly affection. I was it. The sex was born out of my need to comfort him. As soon as I met your dad though, Jake's and my relationship went back to how it always should have been…friends and nothing more."

"So in other words, if you hadn't met Dad, you'd still be with him," I replied, my heart breaking all over again.

"No," she said with a shake of the head. "Jake and I weren't meant for each other."

"You might have stopped loving him," I told her, tears finally spilling from my eyes. "But he's loved you ever since you two broke up."

My mother reached up and wiped a tear away from my cheek before I could stop her. "Honey, he doesn't love me."

"He pretty much admitted it," I argued back.

My mom shook her head. "Jacob's a stubborn ass. When he gets an idea in his head, he doesn't let it go. But that's just it. It was an _idea_. I think Jake needed to hold onto something familiar after his mother died. He may have thought he was in love with me, but he hasn't been for a long time. Maybe not ever."

I scoffed. "Is that what you seriously believe? I saw him with my own eyes, Mom. All these years he's worshipped you."

"No baby, you're wrong on that," my mother insisted. "I mean, Jake loves me, sure. But he's not _in_ love with me."

"Why are you denying it?" The little patience I had left was running out.

"Because," my mother replied firmly. "I've never seen Jacob look at anyone, including me, the way he looks at you."

I sucked in a breath at that, unable to answer.

"I know Jake, Renesmee. He loves you very much. He's crazy about you. All I've ever wanted was for him to find some happiness in his life. He hasn't had a lot. He's lost so much…his mother, his father, his child. The one beacon of light in Jacob's darkness has always been you, even when you were just a kid. I remember all the times he used to show up at our house looking so lost. Yet you always had a way to reach him and make him smile. I know how much it bothered him when you distanced yourself from him after he married Leah. He used to ask me about you all the time. Then after your twentieth birthday, Jake's questions changed. He'd ask me things a married man shouldn't ask…questions regarding if you were dating anyone, if it was serious. He seemed so jealous when I told him about Nahuel. I remember even teasing him a few times, telling him he had a crush on you. But it was when I saw you two in the hospital together…that's when I knew. It was so obvious that you were in love with one another. Why do you think I suggested you help him with his physical therapy?"

She smiled sadly at me and said, "He needs you, Nessie. And you need him, too. I want you both to be happy. Don't let something that happened before you were born ruin your relationship."

"Mom…I'm just so confused," I confessed. "I need time away. To get used to the idea of y-you and him."

"I understand," she said, tucking a tendril of my hair behind my ear. "Just think about what I said while you're gone, okay?"

"Okay."

"Nessie…" She seemed hesitant. "We're all right, aren't we?"

I looked at her before slowly nodding. It hurt, her past with Jacob. But I knew in my heart she wanted what was best for me.

She looked relieved before she asked, "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I'll see you when I see you. But I'll think about what you said while I'm gone, I promise."

I kept my word, too. All I thought about over the past month and a half was what she'd said to me. We talked a few times on the phone since then, but my mother had the good sense to never bring up topics that would threaten the fragile thread of our relationship. She kept our conversations neutral. She had tried bringing up Jacob only once, but I had immediately interrupted and threatened to end communication with her if she brought him up again. It hurt too much to talk about him, especially with my mom. She never discussed Jacob after that, though I had the feeling she wanted to. My father, on the other hand, was surprisingly not so reserved on the topic.

"Nessie, why don't you give Jake a call?" he implored a few weeks ago.

"I can't believe this," I muttered. "I don't want to talk about him, Dad. You of all people should understand—"

"Renesmee, what happened between your mother and Jacob has nothing to do with you. Hell, it has nothing to do with even me. If anyone has a right to be upset about their past relationship, don't you think it should be me? Your mother didn't stop being friends with Jake after she and I began dating. She even insisted that he be your godfather. I agreed to it, and I never once regretted it. I could have been an ass. I could have insisted that Jacob stay out of our lives. I would have missed out on a having a great friend if I had. And need I remind you that _you _were the one who wanted a relationship with Jake. No one ever comes without baggage."

"That's a lot of baggage to accept," I protested bitterly.

My father sighed tiredly over the phone. "If you love someone, you accept everything about that person. Jake's still the same person you fell in love with, Ness. He's still the same guy that you've always known. Sure, he's made some horrible mistakes. I told him when you came to see us that he needed to tell you the truth. I think he was scared though…probably because he knew you'd react in the exact manner that you did. You claim to be an adult. Act like it. Adults don't run away. They face their problems."

I swallowed painfully. "Dad, it just…it hurts so much."

"I know it hurts. He loved someone else before you. But Ness, he's seventeen years older than you. Of course he would have loved someone else before you. He's got a few years ahead of you, kid. It would have been strange if he _hadn't _been in love before. But Jake has always adored you. He'd never do anything to deliberately hurt you, which is probably why he avoided telling you about the past in the first place. Ness, call him. Who cares that once upon a time he loved your mother? It's _you_ he loves now."

"I'll consider it," I told him, though I knew it was still too soon.

I think my father must have sensed my hesitation because he said, "Jake…he's not doing so well."

My heart instantly worried. "Is he not doing his physical therapy?"

"No, actually in that department he's been working overtime—"

"Dad," I said, finally reaching my limit. "I know you mean well and I know you think I'm being childish, but I just can't have this conversation anymore. I don't want to talk about Jake. Please respect that."

"Fine," my father said in frustration. "But let me just say this. Think about calling him. Last time I saw him—I don't know—he looked really worn down. But his eyes…there was something unsettling in them, like he was barely holding on. He needs you, baby."

"Goodbye Dad." I'd ended the conversation then and that was the last time my father brought Jacob up.

Of course I never tried to get a hold of Jake. I knew I was being stupid and overdramatic, but I needed this time away from him. I needed time to think. It wasn't the fact that Jake slept with my mom that bothered me so much. The problem was that I didn't know if Jake's feelings for me had ever been real. I couldn't help but wonder if he only said he loved me because I reminded him of my mother. How did I ever know that Jake loved me for me, and not as some pathetic substitute for the woman he really wanted? My mom had said he never looked at anyone like he looked at me. But how did I know if he was looking at me and only seeing her?

I felt someone approach me, but I ignored them as my thoughts continued to linger over my painful self-doubt.

"You were right," I heard a deep familiar voice say next to me. My stomach lurched and my hands began to tremble as I spun quickly in shock. Jacob was standing a few feet away from me.

"I-I was?" I replied, barely able to form the sentence.

"The view here is amazing," Jake stated, nodding towards the water, never taking his eyes off of me. "You once told me when we first started doing physical therapy together that this was your favorite spot in the world. You said that when you were little you used to picture returning here someday with the man of your dreams so that you could both enjoy the romantic view. I had asked if you had the guy picked out, but you never answered me, remember?"

"That's because it was you," I whispered before I could stop myself. Jacob closed his eyes in response. I noticed the purple circles of exhaustion under them.

That wasn't the only thing I noticed. Jake was _standing_ in front of me, leaning heavily on a white cane. He opened his eyes and stared at me tenderly before taking a couple of stiff steps towards me.

And that's when it really hit me. Jacob was in Venice. He was walking towards me!

He was _walking_!

"You…you're walking," I stated in shock.

"Yeah," Jake confirmed with a half smile though his eyes were dark and serious. "I would have been here as soon as you left me, but your parents wouldn't tell me where you had gone. They're both pretty pissed at me…said I had to clean up my own mess. And then about a week after you left, I woke up one morning to sharp, excruciating pain in both of my legs."

He chuckled briefly. "I never thought I'd be so happy to be in pain. You called it. You said it was a good sign that my last spasm was close to my thigh. I spent the past month doing hardcore physical therapy. I had a lot of motivation to get back on my feet, you see."

He stopped walking when there was less than a foot between us. He put the cane against the bridge and placed a hand on the structure to steady himself. He never looked away from me as he continued to speak.

"Then things got a little messy with my divorce. I had everything taken away from Leah. She tried to fight it, but it looked really bad on her end that she served me divorce papers as soon as she found out I was paralyzed. It took a few more weeks then expected, but the divorce is now official. I was going to try to come see you last weekend, but of course, something else came up. Jenny and Seth eloped in Reno and they wanted me to be there—"

"Seth and Jenny are married?"

"Yep." Jacob grinned, causing my heart to leap practically out of my chest.

I shook my head, still in disbelief that Jake was here. "How did you end up-"

"Finding you?" He reached out as if to touch me, but dropped his hand, most likely worried that I'd reject him. "Carlisle told me."

"My grandfather told you where I was?" I asked incredulously.

"Well," Jacob said, looking suddenly mischievous. "Not by choice. I was going crazy trying to figure out where you were. You wouldn't answer my calls. And like I said, your parents wouldn't tell me anything. I knew you hadn't returned to school. Then I thought about how much you said you loved this place. I also remembered that your family had the apartment here. I went to Carlisle and said something like, 'How's Ness enjoying Venice?' He thought I already knew where you were so he confirmed it and said you seemed homesick last time he spoke to you."

"That was pretty low," I murmured, though I suddenly found that I didn't really mind.

Jacob's face turned serious. "Ness, if you want me to go, I'll leave. But will you hear me out first?"

I wanted to remain indifferent and tell him I didn't want to listen. But then I looked into Jake's eyes, and I saw something that made me pause. Even after the accident he never looked like he did just now.

Jacob had fear in his eyes. He was scared…scared that I'd tell him to go away. My heart melted a little against my will, and I felt myself nodding. Jacob visibly relaxed, his shoulders dropping in relief.

He gave me a small smile before turning and looking out at the canal. "It's funny…life, I mean. For so long, I thought I wanted something—something I couldn't have. I fixated on it for years and it blinded me. I didn't realize that I was holding onto something I didn't want anymore."

"Are you going to deny that you loved my mother?" I questioned coldly. He glanced back at me, his expression sad.

"No, I'm not going to deny it," he admitted, ignoring my gasp of shock. "The truth is I do love Bella. I always have, I always will."

He reached out and touched my cheek then, running his fingertips across my skin. I stiffened and tried to pull away, but Jacob moved quickly, grabbing my shoulders and giving me a little shake.

"That doesn't mean I'm _in_ love with her, Ness. Sometimes I wonder if my feelings for her were ever as deep as I thought they were."

"How can you say that?" I asked angrily. "Are you really so fucking fickle?"

Jake looked pained as he let me go, his hands dropping to his sides. He continued on as if I hadn't just insulted him. "Loving Bella was a safe option for me. I held onto what I thought was love for her, like a kid holds onto a security blanket. If I loved Bella, I wouldn't be risking my heart on someone else. On someone who could breakup with me. On someone who could leave me or die."

He frowned, lost in thought. I wondered what he was thinking about. Was he thinking about my mom who dumped him for another man? Perhaps his mother who he lost at such a young age. Or maybe he was thinking about his poor son who never had a chance at life. Jake's face lightened as he turned his gaze back to me, his lips tugging into a smile. My mother's voice echoed in my mind.

_The one beacon of light in Jacob's darkness has always been you, even when you were just a kid...you always had a way to reach him and make him smile…he needs you, Nessie._

I slowly smiled back at him. _I get it now, Mom._ I heard Jake's breath catch as he lifted his hands and cupped my cheeks.

"So there I was, secure in the knowledge that my heart was safe. And then you happened," he murmured. "I saw you in that goddamn purple dress on your twentieth birthday, looking so beautiful and vulnerable, and that was it. My safety net was ripped away from me, and for the first time in my life I was in love…_really_ in love. Not that I wanted to acknowledge it. Up until the accident happened, I even pretended that it was Bella I still wanted. I kept telling myself, this is Nessie—this is your god-daughter. She's too young and full of life to be with a cynical fuck-up like you. But nothing I told myself mattered. From the moment I saw you at that party, you've been it for me."

"How do I know I'm not a substitute for my mother?" I whispered my worst fear.

Jacob moved so that his forehead was resting against mine. "Don't you get it? She was a substitute for _you_. The truth is, I forgot all about Bella the moment you re-entered my life. I love you, Renesmee. If I had someway of knowing what you would mean to me one day—some magical sign telling me that you were my soul mate—I would have lived my life very differently. But I can't change the past. All I can ask is that you find a way to forgive me."

He pulled his head back so that he could look at me. "Give me another chance to show you how much I love you…please."

He held himself stiffly, as though already anticipating my rejection. Yet it still didn't stop him from pleading, his eyes desperate. In that moment, I realized the past didn't matter anymore. My dad was right. Jacob might have loved my mom a long time ago, but he loved _me_ now. And that was all that mattered.

"Jacob," I finally said, feeling relieved that I could accept his love again. I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his waist. His arms instantly embraced me, holding me to him as though he'd never let me go.

"I love you," he told me, burying his face in my hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I told him softly and felt his body shudder in response.

"My angel," he murmured.

"What?" I pulled back to look at him. Jacob leaned down and lightly kissed the tip of my nose.

"When I was injured," he explained, "I heard someone next to my bed, pleading for me to wake up. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes," I admitted.

Jake shook his head in disbelief. "All this time my angel was with me. You saved me, Nessie."

"You saved yourself," I responded.

He gave me a mock frown. "Don't argue with me, woman. I'm trying to be romantic here."

"Sorry," I said with a grin which he responded to with one of his own. He pulled my hands from around his waist and held them in his.

"It started with these," he told me, bringing my one hand to his mouth and kissing the back of it before doing the same to the other. "You have healing hands, do you know that? When I was unconscious in the hospital, I remember the feel of them on me. They felt so soft and comforting as you held my hand. I never wanted you to let me go. Then after we started our physical therapy sessions and I'd have spasms, you'd massage my back, always knowing how to make me feel better. I used to think your hands were magical. You made the pain go away."

His voice was gruff with emotion when he added, "I wouldn't be standing here today if it weren't for you. Your determination to get me to walk again...your constant hope and encouragement…I became addicted to it. You gave me something to fight for. Even after you left me, I was determined to get back on my feet for you. But even if I never walked again, it wouldn't have mattered because of you. You gave me my life back."

I was going to deny my role in his recovery, but I never got the chance. Jacob bent down and kissed my lips. Our mouths fused together hungrily, reuniting after so long apart. A cat call ringing through the air made us break away from each other, like two kids caught making out in the hallway by the school principal. We laughed shamefacedly as we looked at each other. Jake reached out and ran his thumb across my bottom lip.

"Nessie," he whispered tenderly. "You've given me so much. I just wish there was something I could give you in return."

"Actually, you already did," I murmured as he began to kiss the shell of my ear.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking just this morning I needed to return to Washington," I told him.

Jake nodded as he pulled away from me, his hand going to the back of my neck to massage it. "I half expected you to come home before now. As it is, you're going to be behind in your classes."

"Well…that's the thing. I'm not sure if I'll be going back to school anytime soon."

"What?" Jake said sternly. "That's ridiculous. Ness, you're too good at your job to throw your career away—"

I covered his mouth with my hand before he could go into full lecture mode. "Jake, I'm pregnant."

He was about to pull my hand away when he froze, my words slow to register.

"What'd you say?" he asked, his voice muffled against my hand. I removed it and looked at him, glowing.

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby. I took a pregnancy test this morning and it came back positive."

"Yeah?" he asked in shock. "But I…we used protection."

My face blushed as I thought back to the week long orgy of sexual delight we'd had before I left. "We did use protection…with the exception of that first time."

"The penthouse patio," Jacob confirmed, his eyes widening.

"Yep," I replied.

"A baby," he said, his voice suddenly filled with wonderment. Maybe it was the Italian sunlight playing tricks on me, but I thought I saw moisture in Jake's eyes as his hand went to my flat stomach, caressing the area where his child rested inside me.

He bent down and lightly brushed my lips with his, whispering, "thank you."

He repeated that word to me seven and a half months later when I gave birth to our beautiful, healthy baby boy, Jonathan Jacob. J.J. quickly stole both of our hearts, along with the hearts of his grandparents, godparents Seth and Jenny, and anyone else who laid eyes on him. He was so easy to love, especially as he was a little miniature of his proud father.

It had been a whirlwind several months before the birth of our son. Jacob and I married in Venice before we returned home. We immediately moved into our new penthouse in Seattle. As a wedding present, Jacob hired world-renowned interior designer Demetri Tracker to help with decorating our place. Demetri was a force to be reckoned with. He had the penthouse in move-in condition within no time.

Neither Jacob nor I wanted a nanny to raise our child, so Jake decided to work from home and stay with J.J., giving me the opportunity to attend classes and continue with my education. It was just one of the many endless gestures of love my husband did for me. Every day he showed me in a hundred different ways how much he loved me.

And every day I was reminded how lucky I truly was. I had everything I ever wanted because of Jake. For years—ever since I fell in love with him when I was just a little girl—I had felt an uneasy restlessness, as though I were seeking something that was always out of my grasp. Now…all I felt was peace.

Jacob might have thought I healed him, but he was wrong.

We had healed each other.

**THE END**

xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx

So that's it! Thank you to Dazz and Jessica for their help beta'ing this story.

Also, I wanted to say thanks to all of you who read my story and a special shout-out to those who took a moment to comment on each chapter while this story was a work in progress. I've had the best time writing this and have met some incredible people. This was my first attempt at writing something that was AH/AU (usually I only write canon). Your feedback helped me and kept me motivated. I really appreciate you for supporting me while I tried to write a different genre. LOL, I also appreciate you being kind while I turned Leah (who's one of my favorite characters) into a raging OOC bitch. The poor girl, but someone had to be the bad guy.

**Now with this being the last chapter, I'd love to hear from all of you and your thoughts on the story. I'm going to answer each review, so if you have any questions left over, please include them. :)**


End file.
